Concierto para el amor
by maby moon
Summary: Ella lo amaba desde que era una niña, ahora que era toda una mujer y el la deseaba ¿Podrian estar juntos a pesar de saber que el era amante de su madre?
1. Prologo

Concierto para el amor

Bella se vio obligada a tomar una difícil deci sión cuando sus sueños de adolescente se convirtieron en una cruel realidad. Edward Cullen, un famoso con certista de piano del que había estado enamorada du rante años, volvió a entrar en su vida, y ambos se vie ron arrastrados por una devastadora atracción. Pero entre ellos se erigía una barrera: la madre de Bella, de la que se decía era amante de Edward...

**Hola espero se encuentren bien, pues aquí estoy con una nueva historia, se que muchas de ustedes están molestas conmigo porque no he actualizado OTRA OPORTUNIDAD PARA AMAR pero la verdad es que la inspiración me abandono y la verdad no me gustaría escribir por escribir. Ustedes no se lo merecen. Asi que por el momento me atrevi a adaptar una de mis novelas favoritas de la talentosa escritora Anne Mather con los personajes de otra talentosa escritora la señora Meyer.**

**En verdad espero que les guste **

**Saludos**

**maby**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Aquí les dejo el primer capitulo solo aprovecho para recordarles que la historia pertenece a Anne Mather y los personajes a la señora Meyer. Yo solo me atrevi a juntarlos.**

* * *

Capitulo 1

Tenía catorce años la primera vez que vi a Edward Cullen.

Estaba de vacaciones con mis padres. Había sido una de las pocas ocasiones en que ellos habían salido juntos. Aquella vez, en lugar de ir en avión a algún lugar exótico, habíamos cogido el coche para dirigirnos a Washington, más precisamente a un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks.

No podía recordar ni una sola de las va caciones que había pasado con mis padres que no fuera una dura prueba emocional. Eran tan dife rentes que jamás había podido entender cómo habían llegado a enamorarse. René, mi madre, era una soprano de fama mundial y carácter voluble; mi padre, Charlie un policía seco y prosaico. Después de catorce años, el matrimonio estaba en un momento muy inestable. Muchos años más tarde me entere de que esas vacaciones habían sido un último intento para arreglar sus diferencias y recobrar la magia que habían perdido. No había dado resultado. En cuanto mi madre había descubierto que una de las razones por las que Charlie nos había lle vado a Forks era poder visitar al jefe de policía para una oferta de trabajo que le habían hecho ahora que el se retiraría, se había marchado de vuelta a Phoenix, dejándome a mi la tarea de apaciguarlo

Forks, incluso en abril, no era el lugar más cálido del mundo; de hecho, lo primero que percibí fue las enormes nubes que cubrían el cielo, un mar grisáceo que rompía entre el promontorio y un viento helado que sacudía las ventanas de las casas.

No podía decir que Forks fuera un hermoso pueblo, algo verde cubría lo que normalmente debería de ser café, era como si estuviéramos en otro planeta. Si eso era un planeta alienígena, iba sentada junto a mi padre en el coche que habíamos alquilado esa mañana, mi madre se había llevado el fami liar, no pude evitar estremecerme al ver ese lugar tan triste, comenzaba a extrañar el hermoso sol de Phoenix. Incluso Charlie abandonó un momento la expresión taciturna que tenía desde la marcha de René y me sonrió para tratar de tran quilizarme.

La casa del jefe de la policía se alzaba sobre un acantilado, expuesta a la furia de los elementos. Tenía un tejado inclinado de dos aguas, con un reborde almenado que le daba un aspecto medieval, y estrechas ventanas con postigos, debajo de unos pronunciados aleros. No era un edificio muy atrayente. La fachada de piedra le proporcionaba una apariencia sombría; a esa impresión contribuía la luz procedente del mar embravecido. Parecía una casa sacada de una película de terror.

Cuando papa detuvo el coche delante de la escalera que conducía a la entrada de la casa, abrí la puerta y salí sin esperar su permiso. La curiosidad me impulsaba, al tiempo que en mi imaginación empezaban a perfilarse los ocu pantes de aquella casa. Esperaba que un sirviente austero abriera la puerta y nos invitara a entrar con un tono de voz sepulcral.

La realidad se desarrolló de una manera muy diferente. Efectivamente, la puerta se abrió mien tras Charlie salía del coche para reunirse conmigo, pero comprendí que el joven que apareció no podía ser el mayordomo de na die. Los mayordomos no llevaban la parte supe rior de un chándal y unos vaqueros ajustados, junto a los cuales mis pantalones de pana parecían el colmo de la elegancia; ni tenían el cabello cobrizo y descuidado, o adoptaban ese aire de con descendencia cuando veían que alguien les obser vaba. Sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse al notar que él también me miraba con curiosidad, así que me alegre de que mi padre se acercara.

—El señor Masen está esperándome —dijo papa, tendiéndole la mano al joven—. Me llamo Charlie, Charlie Swan!

—Ah, sí —le contestó el joven y le estrechó la mano—. Ahora me acuerdo de que ha dicho algo ¿Quieren entrar? Voy a avisarle de que está aquí.

Entró en la casa mientras papa me hacia señas para que subiera.

—Vamos, deja de soñar.

Me apresure para alcanzarle y. cuando él me pasó un brazo por los hombros, repuse con perplejidad;

— ¿Estas seguro que quieres venir a vivir a este lugar?

—Sí, es un lugar muy tranquilo. Y yo ya no estoy en edad para estar lidiando con delincuentes como los que hay en Phoenix.

— ¿No te da miedo este lugar? —le pregunte mientras pasábamos a un vestíbulo sombrío.

—Es tenebroso —asintió él, sonriendo—. Pero no te preocupes, no viviré aquí no creo que el jefe quiera dejarme también su casa. Buscare algo más sencillo en el Pueblo.

No podía evitar observar todo con interés. El vestíbu lo no era muy amplio, pero se ensanchaba más allá de la curva de las escaleras. En esa parte había profusión de plantas y enredaderas colgan tes, lo que le daba a la habitación el aspecto de un invernadero.

"_Como si no hubiera suficiente verde en el exterior"- _pensé sarcásticamente_. _

A la derecha e izquierda había cua tro oscuras puertas cerradas. Me pregunte por dónde se habría ido el joven.

Mi curiosidad se vio satisfecha instantes des pués, cuando él apareció en lo alto de la escalera e invitó a su papa a subir.

—El le espera, señor Swan — le dijo el joven, aunque la mueca de sus labios indicaba que sus palabras no eran del todo ciertas. No obstante, papa no quiso dejar escapar la oportunidad así que subimos hacia donde se encontraba el jefe de policía.

Arriba se extendía un largo descansillo, del cual partía un pasillo con varias puertas y corre dores. Me di cuenta de que la casa era mucho más grande de lo que parecía.

—Aquí es —comentó lacónicamente el chico, después de conducirnos al final del pasillo, y abrió la puer ta—. Señor Swan, el Señor—anunció con una falta de respeto deliberada, y el jefe de policía se incor poró de las almohadas de la enorme cama que dominaba la habitación con una expresión fu riosa.

—Edward, te he dicho... —empezó a hablar, pero se interrumpió bruscamente al verme—. ¿Qué es esto? Edward, ¿quién es esta niña? Sácala de mi dormitorio inmediatamente. Sabes que no consiento que haya niños en mi habitación.

Jamás imagine que el jefe de policía fuera tan viejo, ahora entendía porque quería retirarse parecía un viejo brujo, encogido en medio de la gran cama y gritándole al chico, a quien por cierto no parecían intimi darle lo más mínimo sus gritos. No me gusto el jefe de policía así como tampoco me gustaba su dormitorio. Éste estaba lleno de mesitas recarga das de medallas y sillones que olían a viejo.

—Bella es mi hija, señor Masen —le explico Charlie algo turbado—. Su madre... Bueno, Bella está ahora a mi cuidado, y naturalmente no iba a dejarla en el hotel.

—Sus asuntos familiares no son de mi incum bencia, señor Swan —le contesto el hombre. Enton ces el jefe vio que Edward se disponía a marcharse y lo detuvo—: ¿Dónde vas? No te he dado permiso para marcharte. Entra y cierra la puerta mientras hablo. Hay corriente.

—No tengo tiempo —suspiró Edward, con la mano en el picaporte—. Encantado de conocerle, señor. Swan... Bella. Le diré a Hannah que suba más tarde para acompañar a tus visitas.

— ¡No harás tal cosa! – Le grito el anciano temblando de rabia—. No he terminado de ha blar contigo, Edward. ¿Dónde vas? ¿Qué vas a hacer? No voy a consentir que destroces mis nervios sólo porque se te ha ocurrido alguna tontería...

—Ya sabes dónde voy a estar. Hablaremos después.

—De acuerdo, pero llévate a la niña —le or denó el anciano—. No va a quedarse en mi habi tación mientras mantengo una conversación con fidencial. ¡Llévatela; entretenía!

—Oh, pero... —murmuró Charlie du bitativamente.

—Yo no soy una niñera —lo interrumpió Edward, volviéndose hacia la puerta.

Esto era colmo como se atrevían a hablar de mí como si yo no estuviera presente

—No hace falta que nadie se haga cargo de mí, papá.- le dije en tono molesto lo que hizo que Edward se detuviera y volteara a mirarme.- Saldré a pasear por el acantilado para tomar un poco de aire fresco. Aquí... está bastante cargado.

— ¿Estás segura? —me pregunto Charlie

—Sí. Daré un paseo y luego te esperaré en el coche.

—No tienes por qué esperar en el coche, niña —intervino el anciano—. Hannah, mi ama de llaves, te dará un vaso de limonada en la cocina si se lo pides con educación.

—No quiero un vaso de limonada, gracias. Hasta luego, papá.

Edward inclinó la cabeza burlonamente mien tras me abría la puerta y después me siguió escaleras abajo. Estaba decidida a ignorarlo por lo que había dicho de mí, pero me tomo por sorpresa cuando me adelantó y se apoyó en la puerta antes de que pudiera abrirla.

—Bravo —me dijo admirativamente. Aunque quería tratarle con indiferencia, como hacían todas las heroínas de las novelas que leía a escondidas en mi dormitorio no pude evitar sonreír cuando en su rostro se dibujo una hermosa y torcida sonrisa.

—Es un hombre horrible—le dije—. Todo el rato gritando y dando órdenes. No sé por qué lo aguantas. ¿Trabajas para el?

—Es mi abuelo —me contesto abriendo la puerta. Genial yo y mi enorme boca—. Pero no le digas que te lo he contado. No es una cosa de la que ninguno de los dos esté muy orgulloso.

Me estremecí al sentir el soplo helado del viento a pesar de que llevaba un impermeable encima del jersey. Me pregunte cómo podía ir Edward tan tranquilo sin una chaqueta siquiera, pero la ver dad era que no parecía sentir el frío.

Mientras bajábamos las escaleras, desee no haberme mostrado tan vehemente en mi anterior declaración de independencia. Me gustaba hablar con él. Por eso, cuando Edward empezó a cruzar la extensión de césped salpicado de sal, que era lo único que separaba la casa del borde del acanti lado, no pude evitar preguntarle a donde iba.

—A casa — me respondió lacónicamente.

— ¿No vives aquí?- le pregunte con sorpresa.

— ¿En la casa? No. La mía está ahí abajo —dijo señalando los acantilados—. No se ve des de la carretera.

Le seguí al borde del acantilado y me asome a él. Un sendero prácticamente invisible por las hierbas que lo invadían bajaba por la ladera y desaparecía. Pero sobresaliendo de las rocas, pude ver una barandilla de madera.

— ¿Esa es tu casa?

—La Casa del Mar. sí.

—La Casa del Mar... Qué nombre tan bonito. ¿Puedo verla?

—Creía que querías dar un paseo.

—Quería salir de esa habitación —le dije en tono molesto —. Además, tu abuelo y tú hablaban como si yo fuera una niña. No soy una niña. Casi tengo quince años.

—Y yo veintitrés. Reconozco que eres un poco mayor para que te cuide una niñera, pero en definitiva eres demasiado joven para que se te vea ir a casa conmigo.

— ¿Qué mal puede haber en eso? Sólo quiero ver la casa.

—Es mejor que no —me contesto. Por un momento pude ver la impaciencia dibujada en su rostro —. Mira, lo siento si te he ofendido antes, pero no estoy acostumbrado a tratar a fu turas feministas. Adiós. Ha sido un placer cono certe, Bella.

—También ha sido un placer conocerte a ti —murmure a regañadientes mientras veía cómo desaparecía. De repente, el día se había quedado vacío de emoción.

¿Cómo podía tratar ese hombre a su nieto de esa manera? me pregunte, arrastrando los pies por el césped. Era realmente un brujo. Si yo estuviera en el lugar de Edward, no aguantaría que me gritara así.

Edward había sido muy agradable, seguí reflexio nando para borrar de mi mente la horrible imagen del jefe de policía. Alto, pálido, delgado, atrac tivo, con un cabello tan rebelde como el... Hasta entonces había pensado que mi padre personificaba todo lo que debía buscar en un miembro del sexo opuesto, pero Edward no se parecía en nada a Charlie. Era un hombre apuesto, sí; sin embargo, su piel no era pálida, ni sonreía de esa manera indolente y burlona, ni andaba con esa gracia felina que hacía que me diera un vuelco el corazón. Era una extraña analogía, pero aunque consideraba que Edward era todo lo contrario a Charlie, estaba segura de que era el hombre más atractivo que había conocido en mi vida. Volví a mirar el sendero del acantilado. Veía la barandilla saliente y suspire con impaciencia al darme cuenta de que seguramente no iba a saber nunca cómo era su casa. ¿Y por qué no? No había ninguna ley que me dijera por dónde tenía que pasear.

Así que diciéndome a mi misma que sólo hacía eso para tener algo interesante que contarles a mis amigas cuando volviera a Phoenix, empecé a avanzar cautelosamente por el camino empinado. La úni ca ocasión en que había tenido algo digno de mención que contar había sido cuando mi primo Mike, que era dos años mayor que yo, me había besado en Navidad, y aquello había sido una experiencia tan repulsiva que me había resultado bastante difícil convencer a mi mejor amiga, de que me había gustado. Los labios Mike eran demasiado húmedos y poco firmes, aparte de que su aliento tampoco era par ticularmente agradable. Me había alegrado de que apareciera su padre y nos interrumpiera.

Debajo de mi, el mar salpicaba de espuma las rocas del acantilado. Era mejor no pensar en lo que podría ocurrir si perdía pie o si Charlie iba a buscarme. Dudaba que a él le pareciera bien esa aventura, pero ya me había comprometido a se guir, aunque no fuera por otra razón más que porque la idea de dar media vuelta en ese camino era igual de terrorífica.

Conforme me iba acercando a la casa, llegaba a mis oídos con intensidad variable una melodía. Edward debía haber puesto el equipo de música para ahogar el monótono ruido del mar.

La casa era una sorprendente obra de ingenie ría. Se había construido el edificio de dos pisos sobre un saliente natural, bordeado por la baran dilla de madera que había vislumbrado des de la cima. La vista desde allí debía ser magnífica, pero para admirarla tendría que desobedecer a Edward y cruzar la pequeña puerta lateral.

En ese momento podía escuchar la música con toda clari dad. Sabía que se trataba de una sonata de Chopin ya que llevaba dos años estudiando crítica musical. Era extraño. Creía que a Edward le gustaría la misma música moderna que me agradaba a mí.

De pronto la música cesó, pero con el ruido discordante que hacen unas manos al caer brus camente sobre un teclado. Eso me indicó que no era una grabación lo que había escuchado. Presa de la curiosidad, subí lo mas sigilosamente que pude al mirador y camine de puntitas a la primera ven tana de la casa.

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

Aquella voz enojada me dio un susto de muerte, haciéndome girar con sobresalto. Él se había quitado la parte superior del chándal, de manera que en ese momento sólo llevaba una camisa de manga corta. Estaba incluso más atractivo, aun que su expresión no era atractiva en absoluto.

—Estaba paseando —le conteste apresura damente—. He oído... música.

— ¿Así que has venido a espiarme?

—No, sólo tenía curiosidad. Lo siento, no sabía que el camino era privado. Yo... yo creía que conducía a alguna parte.

—Así es. Aquí.

—Quería decir a algún otro sitio.

— ¿Y qué hacías en mi mirador?

—Bueno... he oído cómo terminaba la pieza. Quería ver si eras tú el que tocaba.

—Sí, era yo. Ahora ya lo sabes. ¡Oh qué de monios! —Dijo después de una breve pau sa—. Entra de una vez. Iba a hacerme café. ¿Quieres una taza?

—Me encantaría —le respondí, aliviada mientras pasaba por la puerta que él mantuvo abierta. Me encontré en la habitación que había visto breves segundos a través de la ventana. Era con fortable aunque no había alfombra que cubriera el antiguo suelo de madera. Dominando la sala estaba el piano que le había oído tocar mientras descendía por el sendero del acantilado. Era un piano de media cola, y la primera pregunta que acudió a mi mente fue que cómo habrían podido transportarlo hasta allí. En ese momento estaba lleno de pentagramas manuscritos como los que utilizaban los músicos cuando componían o arreglaban una pieza de música. Pero no les preste mucha atención. Estaba más interesada por el resto de la habitación y las estrechas ven tanas alargadas que daban al mar tormentoso.

—Voy a hacer el café —dijo Edward mientras se dirigía a otra puerta, que aparentemente condu cía a la cocina—. Siéntate. No tardaré.

Tome asiento en uno de los dos sofás que había al lado de la chimenea. Un fuego de leña chis porroteaba en el hogar. Era la única fuente de calor que tenía a la vista, y extendí las manos hacia ella.

Aparte del piano, había libros en las estante rías de encima de la chimenea, una mesa arrima da a un rincón v un equipo de música. No había ningún aparato de televisión. Todo tenía una uti lidad práctica, como si fuera necesario ganar es pacio, por lo que me parecía raro que él viviera allí solo cuando su abuelo tenía tantas habitacio nes en su casa.

Edward se acercó con dos tazones de café con leche y tome una, agradeciéndoselo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Estabas tocando una pieza de Chopin? —le pregunte—. He estudiado crítica musical en el colegio y he reconocido el estilo.

— ¿Qué más haces en el colegio? —me pregunto sin contestarme—. Déjame adivinar... Te gusta el arte y la literatura.

—También me gustan las matemáticas y la lengua —le dije a la defensiva al advertir el tono burlón de su voz.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando seas mayor?

—Ya soy mayor.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando acabes el colegio entonces? ¿Qué quieren tus padres que hagas?

-Ellos estarán contentos con lo que yo decida—le respondí vagamente, cansada ya de tantas preguntas-—. Pero háblame de tu trabajo. ¿Eres pianista profesional? ¿Debía haber oído hablar del famoso señor Masen?

—Cullen, me llamo Edward Cullen. Mi madre era la hija del señor Masen.

—Oh qué apellido tan raro ¿no?

—Haces demasiadas preguntas.

—Tú también —exclame indignada—. Y tienes que reconocer que es un poco raro que vivas aquí solo cuando tu abuelo tiene esa casa tan grande para el solo.

—No hay nada raro —contesto Edward, reclinán dose en los cojines del sofá—. La Casa del Mar era de mi madre. Cuando mi abuela murió se la dejó a ella, Ahora que ella también ha fallecido, es mía.

—Ya, pero cuando tu abuelo muera...

—... su dinero irá a obras de caridad, o por lo menos eso espero. El no aprueba mi forma de ser, así como tampoco aprobaba a mi padre. Mi madre se casó sin el consentimiento de sus padres y mi abuelo nunca la perdonó a ella, ni a mí, por ir contra sus deseos.

—El viejo tacaño... —murmure.

—Bah, no quiero su dinero. Supongo que eso también lo molesta.

— ¿Pero a ti te gusta vivir aquí?

—Sí.

— ¿Y pasas algún rato con tu abuelo?

-No.

-¿Por qué no?

-Es un anciano solitario.

—Yo no lo haría.

—Creo que sí lo harías. Los ancianos son como los niños. Les gusta que se les complazca.

—O sea que tu propósito es simplemente complacerme.

— ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Tú misma me has dicho que no eras una niña.

Estaba a punto de contestarle algo cuando vi un destello burlón en sus ojos así que simplemente sonreí.

— ¿Crees que soy muy precoz?

—Creo que ya es hora de que te marches —me dijo mientras se levantaba—. Vamos, te acompañaré a la puerta.

—Oh, ¿ya?

—Sí. Si tu padre termina de hablar con mi abuelo y viene a buscarte...

— ¿Qué? —me queje al tiempo que el tomaba mi mano para ayudarme a levantar—. No estoy haciendo nada malo.

— ¿No?

Al levantarme accidentalmente mi cuerpo rozo el de él. Fue como si una corriente eléctrica hubiera pasado entre nosotros, dejándome temblorosa y sin aliento. Sentía el calor de su cuerpo, olía el limpio aroma masculino de su piel y percibí que la repentina tensión ponía una barrera entre nosotros.

—No —conseguí responder.

—No —murmuró él, apartándose bruscamen te—. Pero no te aconsejo que utilices ese truco con nadie más.

— ¿Qué truco?

—Creo que ya lo sabes. Adiós, Bella.

Edward abrió la puerta. El aire frío me dio un motivo para estremecerme cuando salí al mirador.

—Adiós. No... No estás enfadado conmigo, ¿verdad? Sólo quería que te dieras cuenta de que no soy una niña.

—Eres demasiado provocativa para que te tra te de otra manera. Pero no te preocupes. No se lo diré a tu padre, si es eso lo que te asusta.

—No me asusta... —comencé a decirle, pero me interrumpí dando un suspiro de resignación—. Oh, está bien. Ya me voy. De todas formas, si... si papá tuviera que volver a venir aquí, ¿me de jarías visitarte?

—No creo que sea probable.

—No, pero ¿me dejarías?

Edward me miró unos instantes con cierta impa ciencia; luego, su expresión se suavizó.

—No sé si podría confiar en mí mismo —co mentó burlonamente, haciendo que me rubo rizara una vez más.

Apretando los labios para contener las lágrimas di media vuelta. Mien tras subía el sendero del acantilado, sentía todo el peso de la humillación: para él yo solo era una niña.

**¿Qué les pareció? Esto apenas es el comienzo, denle una oportunidad, prometo que el viernes subo el próximo capitulo.**

**Espero sus reviews**

**saludos**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Hola tal y como les prometí aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo y aprovecho para comentarles que ya estoy trabajando en la actualización de OTRA OPORTUNIDAD PARA AMAR así que solo será cuestión de días.**

**Disclaimer: la historia pertenece a Anne Mather y los personajes a Stephenie Meyer yo solo me atreví a juntarlos.**

* * *

Capitulo 2

Mis padres se divorciaron al año siguiente.

Aquello tuvo un efecto desastroso en mis resul tados escolares, por lo que mi padre me sacó del internado donde estaba y me envió a una escuela privada de educación social para señori tas cerca de Jacksonville.

Pero eso tampoco resultó. No estaba con tenta. Le rogaba a Charlie que me dejara volver para ocupar el lugar de mi madre en casa, después de seis meses de lágrimas y súplicas, Charlie cedió.

Durante un tiempo, todo pareció desarrollarse satisfactoriamente. Yo me dedicaba a practicar los conoci mientos que recientemente había adquirido, preparando la comida y haciendo las labores domesticas. La opinión general era que el jefe de policía Swan tenía suerte de tener una hija tan encantadora.

No se había quedado con el puesto de policía de Forks, en un acto de desesperación para salvar su matrimonio papa había rechazado la oferta, así que nos quedamos a vivir en Phoenix porque a mama la ponía enferma estar en ese lugar donde casi nunca salía el sol. De nada sirvió René solicito el divorcio dos meses después.

Veía a mi madre cada vez con menos frecuencia. Al principio pasaba los fines de semana con René en el apartamento que ésta había al quilado en Phoenix, pero después de la separación, ella había podido dedicar más tiem po a su carrera y aceptar contratos más largos ya que no tenía compromisos familiares. Había es tado en Volterra el verano anterior, y el éxito que había alcanzado la había impulsado a hacer una gira por Europa.

Su ausencia había conducido a un cierto distanciamiento entre nosotras, aparte de que yo me estaba haciendo mayor precisamente en un momento en que René pre fería no recordar que tenía una hija. Era imposi ble no relacionar eso con los rumores que corrían sobre ella y algunos de los cantantes con los que actuaba.

No obstante, fue el espíritu independiente de René lo que finalmente me obligó a tomar una decisión sobre mi carrera. Había es tado sin rumbo bastante tiempo y, aunque a Charlie le complacía que llenara sus días con di versiones y compras, aquello ya estaba empezan do a resultarme aburrido. Tenía diecisiete años y quería hacer algo con mi vida.

A pesar de lo que le había dicho a aquel joven arrogante que había conocido en la casa del jefe de policía de Forks hacía casi dos años, me gus taba el arte. Sabía que no tenía talento para can tar o actuar, pero en el dibujo siempre había encontrado una vía de relajamiento. Así que ese otoño me inscribí en un colegio universitario para estudiar diseño y arte creativo.

Disfrute con la experiencia de volver a tratar con otra gente. Ya no me acordaba de lo que era tener que correr para tomar el autobús por las mañanas, tomarme el desayuno a toda prisa siendo todavía de noche y volver a casa por las tardes sintiéndome cansada pero contenta. Me gustaba lo que estudiaba y la compañía de los otros estudiantes.

Además, eso me ayudaba a olvidarme de la pena que sentía a veces por el abandono de mi madre. René sólo hacía un esfuerzo por acordarse de mí en Navidad y en mi cumpleaños. Entonces me enviaba regalos carísimos: perfumes exóticos, una pulsera de diamantes, un abrigo de piel... Sabía que a mi padre no le gustaban esos regalos, ya que los veía como el instrumento de redención que René utilizaba para tranquilizar su conciencia por su desinterés hacia mí. Yo hubiera preferido unos regalos más personales, pero como no quería promover más resentimiento entre ellos, fingía que estos me hacían mucha ilusión. Sólo mostraba más entusiasmo por lo que me compraba Charlie.

En el colegio no mencionaba a mi madre. Sólo mis amigos más íntimos conocían la iden tidad de ésta, y el comentario más habitual era que jamás lo habrían adivinado... ya que yo no tenía nada que ver con ella.

A veces pensaba que su deseo de tranqui lizarme no era del todo halagador. Sabía que no me parecía mucho a mi madre. Pero como René Austin (nombre que mi madre siempre había utilizado profesionalmente) era considerada una mujer muy hermosa, tampoco me parecía que podía sentirme orgullosa. Mi piel pálida y mi pelo castaño no podían compararse a la belleza rubia y sonrosada de mi madre. Sólo mis ojos, que poseían un oscuro color chocolate, me daban una distinción especial a mis rasgos tan normales. Suponía que era atractiva, si a uno le gustaban las chicas altas con algo más de carne de lo que exigía la moda, pero al lado de la esbelta elegancia de René me sentía torpe y sin gracia.

Hacia el final de mi segundo año en el colegio descubrí por casualidad que tenía una ha bilidad especial para contar cuentos. MI primo Mike, el que me había besado hacía tanto tiempo, se había casado y había tenido gemelos al año de matrimonio. Cuando fueron bastante mayores para dejarlos con alguien, me propusieron que los cuidara algunas noches.

Me gustaba esa tarea. Los niños, que ya tenían dos años, me acogieron como su nueva «tía» con gran entusiasmo; tanto que al poco tiempo tenía dificultades para retenerles en la cama. La única manera de hacer que se quedaran entre las sábanas era contarles cuentos, así que empecé a inventarme historias de gigantes y gnomos, dragones y una bruja cuyos encantamientos siem pre salían mal. A las pocas semanas añadí a la narración unas cuantas ilustraciones, haciendo reír a los gemelos con mis caricaturas humo rísticas.

Fue Mike quien me sugirió que debía aprove char mi imaginación. Una noche que volvieron a casa antes de lo habitual y me encontraron dormida sobre mi carpeta de dibujo, él echó una ojeada a los bocetos. Aunque yo les había qui tado importancia, Mike había insistido.

—Tienes talento para esto, ¿no lo ves? —me dijo, sorprendiendo a Jessica, su mujer. Con su vehemencia—. Bella. A lo mejor has here dado el talento artístico de tu madre en esta otra faceta. No lo desaproveches. Estoy seguro de que podrías vender estos dibujos.

—Cualquiera puede dibujar —le dije mien tras recogía los papeles y los lápices—. Esto no vale gran cosa. Tienes que oír lo que dice el señor Vulturi de mi falta de estilo.

—No me importa nada lo que diga ese tal Vulturi. Tu estilo se puede comparar a la música pop respecto a lo que canta tu madre. Va más dirigido a las masas, pero ¿qué hay de malo en ello? Las masas son la gente, no la élite escogida.

—Oh, Mike... —murmure, mirando a Jessica sin saber qué decir mientras ella solo sonreía.

—No hagas caso, Bella. Mike cree que todo el mundo está desesperado por ganar dinero. Eso se debe a los equilibrios que hemos tenido que hacer para vivir los cuatro últimos años.

—Bueno, es evidente que Bella está haciendo ese curso en el colegio porque quiere ganarse la vida por sí misma. ¿Por qué no hacerlo con esto? Podía escribir los libros e ilustrarlos. Ya sabes cuánto les gustan a nuestros hijos sus cuentos.

— ¿Tienes idea de cuánta gente le cuenta cuen tos a sus niños? —le pregunte—. Me hala gan tus comentarios, Mike, pero la verdad es que no es para tanto.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Bella? ¿Te da miedo intentarlo? ¿Te da miedo fracasar? ¿El éxito de tu madre ha destruido tu fe en ti misma?

— ¡Mike, cómo se te ocurre decir una cosa así! —le grito Jessica horrorizada.

—Quizá tengas razón —le dije—. No es fácil ser la hija de René Austin. Quizá tengo miedo de saber la verdad.

Al ver la mirada de censura de Jessica. Mike bajó la cabeza.

—Lo siento, Bella. Ya me conoces: siempre digo lo que no debo.

En realidad no me habían molestado sus comentarios tanto como Jessica creía, pero procu re evitar ese tema de conversación mientras él me llevaba a casa. No obstante, cuando ya nos acercábamos, Mike me pidió que le dejara unos dibu jos para enseñárselos a un amigo.

—Te lo agradecería de verdad, Bella —añadió, haciendo que me resultara imposible negarme.

— ¿Quién es ese amigo? —le pregunte recelo samente. Mientras le daba la carpeta, Mike sonrió.

—Simplemente un amigo. Hasta la semana que viene.

Me olvide completamente de los dibujos. Tenía que preparar los exámenes de fin de trimestre; además, Charlie se había resfriado y tenía que vigi larlo para que siguiera las instrucciones del mé dico y permaneciera en cama. Por eso, me sorprendí cuando Mike me llamo una semana más tarde para pedirme que fuera a comer con él al día si guiente porque quería que conociera a un colega suyo.

— ¿Tienes escritas algunas de las historias que les cuentas a Seth y a Paul? —me pregunto —. Si es así, ¿podrías traerlas?

— ¿Qué te propones, Mike? ¿Quién es ese ami go que quieres que conozca? ¿Y por qué quiere conocerme él a mí?

— ¿No lo adivinas? Es un agente. Se llama Jacob Black.

—Oh, Mike. ¿Qué clase de relación puede tener un arquitecto con un agente?

—Fuimos al colegio juntos —me contesto— y le han interesado mucho tus dibujos. Dice que si la calidad de la narración es como la de los dibujos, tienes el éxito prácticamente asegurado.

—Pero Mike...

— ¿Tienes escrito algún cuento?

—Uno o dos —le conteste después de dudar unos instantes.

—Estupendo. Tráelos. A la una en punto en Mermaid. No te retrases.

Durante los meses siguientes, tuve que reconocer que debía estarle agradecida a Mike. Mi primer libro, Mabel, la bruja torpe, se publicó la prima vera siguiente, y su éxito condujo a otro y a otro. Para cuando termine el curso en el colegio uni versitario, ya había escrito el cuarto libro sobre Mabel y tenía ofertas para dibujar una tira se manal en una revista para niños. Mi fama se extendió seis meses después, cuando vendieron los tres libros primeros a una editorial de Europa.

Mi asociación con Jacob Black fue también una gran ayuda. Desde el principio demostró ser un buen amigo, animándome a intentarlo. A mí me había parecido que ilustrar algo que yo misma había escrito era el colmo de la presunción, de manera que si no hubiera contado con nadie más jamás habría tenido valor para seguir. Pero Jacob y Mike habían tenido tanta confianza en mí que me había sentido obligada a concederles por lo menos el beneficio de la duda. El resultado había justificado con creces su confianza.

Charlie estaba emocionado, aunque yo sos pechaba que habría preferido que me hubiera de dicado a algo más convencional. La mía era una profesión relacionada con el arte, y él ya había soportado bastante temperamento artístico en su vida. No obstante, en mi no se manifestaba ese temperamento con los accesos de irritabilidad que solían acometer a mi madre.

René parecía que estaba encantada con mi éxi to. El día que se publicó mi primer libro, ella me envió un ramo enorme de flores y una botella de champán para brindar por el mi futuro. Añadiendo que lamentaba no po der estar conmigo debido a que estaba haciendo una gira por América del Sur y no iba a volver a Estados Unidos hasta el año siguiente.

Eso no me importó. Veía que papa estaba mejor cuando René estaba fuera del país. Las relaciones de ésta con hombres eran una fuente constante de murmuración para las revistas, lo que molestaba profundamente a Charlie. Yo pensaba que la mayor parte de lo que se escribía era una exageración, pero sabía que Charlie, que normalmente era un hombre muy sen sato, se creía cada palabra. Había envejecido mu cho desde el divorcio: no obstante, cuando René se iba, los periodistas no le prestaban tanta atención, y él estaba menos tenso.

Sin embargo, hacia final de curso empezaron a llegar noticias desde Italia de que se veía a René Austin frecuentemente en compañía de un joven concertista de piano. Yo me entere por medio de Jessica y me imagine lo desagradable que sería para mi padre si René y el joven Italiano viajaban a Estados Unidos juntos. Hasta entonces los acompañantes de René tenían una edad res petable, pero a sus cuarenta y dos años, parecía ser que René había encontrado un admirador doce años más joven que ella.

—En realidad es comprensible —me comentó Jessica. Al notar mi ansiedad—. No representa su edad en absoluto. Si yo tengo ese aspecto a los cuarenta y dos años, será un milagro.

—Lo mismo me pasará a mí —murmure—. Oh, pero Jessica, ¿te imaginas cómo se sentirá mi padre si viene con él a Phoenix?- Jessica se encogió de hombros y se acomodó mejor en el sillón. Esperaba otro niño para dentro de unas semanas.

—Se divorciaron hace más de cinco años —me recordó—. De todos modos, ella querrá verte cuando vuelva a casa, así que seguramente tendrás que conocerle. Ahora que eres famosa le gustará presentarte a sus amistades.

—Lo dudo. Yo le recuerdo su edad, y no creo que ni siquiera el éxito de Mabel pueda salvar ese obstáculo.

— ¿Hace cuánto que no la ves?

—Casi dos años. Sí, fue aproximadamente un año después de empezar el colegio. Tomamos una copa después de un concierto.

— ¿Una copa? ¿Eso es todo?

—Fue en su apartamento —repuse a la defensiva, pero sabía lo que pensaba Jessica. Yo había pensado lo mismo cuando había llegado al lujoso apartamento de mi madre y ha bía visto que el encuentro se reducía a ocupar un lugar entre la multitud de admiradores de René.

Yo estaba en chicago cuando René regresó a Estados Unidos. Llegó inesperadamente un día gris de noviembre, por lo que no me entere hasta que no me lo dijo Charlie cuando lo llame por teléfono desde el hotel en que me alojaba.

—Lo han comentado en las noticias de la tarde —me informó con amargura—. Ha venido en avión con ese... pianista. Parece ser que va a dar un concierto en el Teatro de la ciudad

—Oh, papá —suspire, deseando estar a su lado para animarle—. No tienes que disgustarte. Ha habido otros hombres antes y supongo que habrá más después. Trata de alejarla de tus pensamientos.

—Ella dice que va a casarse con éste. Dice que esta vez se ha enamorado de verdad. ¿Te das cuenta de que ese... pianista tiene casi veinte años menos que ella? ¡Veinte años! Dios mío, tiene edad suficiente para ser su madre.

—Yo... yo he oído que eran doce años. Pero ¿qué más da, papá? Es su vida...

—Cullen —exclamo Charlie, ignorándome—. ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? Supongo que se trata de otro truco para atraer la atención de la gente. Música clásica para las masas y un concertista atractivo...

— ¿Cullen? ¿Has dicho Cullen?

—Sí, así se llama. Creía que ya lo sabías.

Me deje caer en el sillón, perple ja. ¿Edward Cullen? Oh, no podía ser.

—No. Jessica me habló de él, pero no mencionó su nombre

—Humm... Pensaba que tenías más interés por el hombre que va a ser tu padrastro. Dios mío, la idea es obscena. Tu madre debe estar loca.

No podía razonar con él en ese momento. Me hacía falta considerar la posibilidad de que el nuevo genio de mi madre fuera el arrogante pia nista que había conocido hacía varios años en Forks.

—Ya está bien de hablar de ella —dijo Charlie de repente—. No me has contado lo que has hecho. ¿Has visto a Rosalie Hale?

—Sí. Hemos comido juntas. Quiere darse prisa para publicar el primer libro en Navidad.

—Eso es estupendo. ¿Cuándo vuelves a casa?

-Pasado mañana. Rosalie quiere que vaya ma ñana a la oficina para ponerme al corriente de una o dos modificaciones que han hecho en el diálogo para adaptarlo mejor para los niños de Europa. Pero no hay problema; volveré el jueves.

—Estoy deseando verte. Cuídate, cariño, eres lo único que tengo.

Mientras daba vueltas en la cama. No podía dejar de pensar en la posibilidad de que ese Cullen de René fuera «mi» Cullen. El apellido era muy poco corriente, y el hecho de que los dos tocaran el piano era una coincidencia demasiado grande como para ignorarla. Pero ¿cómo podía ser? El hombre que yo había cono cido vivía en Forks, en la Casa del Mar. El hombre que mantenía relaciones con mi madre se decía que era italiano. Lo más probable era que estuviera equivocada.

Tampoco tenía ningún motivo para considerar a Edward Cullen como si fuera de mi propiedad. El que hubiera exagerado nuestro encuentro ante las chicas del colegio no quería decir que yo me creyera mis propias historias. No obstante, había pasado varias noches de insomnio en el dormitorio escribiéndole cartas que nunca fueron enviadas, y durante algún tiempo había creído estar enamorada de él.

El trastorno de mi vida familiar había cambia do todo eso. Entre el divorcio de mis padres y el cambio de colegio había perdido mis ideas románticas. Charlie estaba solo y me necesitaba. Mis senti mientos personales ya no parecían tan impor tantes.

Desde luego con el tiempo había hecho amis tades del sexo masculino. Sabía sin presunción que gustaba a los hombres, que tenía éxito. No era tan hermosa como mi madre, pero eso no me preocupaba. No me faltaban admiradores, y creía sinceramente que lo que les atraía era mi personalidad.

Llegue a Phoenix el jueves por la tarde. El sol brillaba en todo lo alto cuando salí del avión. Me alegre al ver a papa entre los parientes que esperaban a los pasajeros, pero también me preocupo su aspecto. Parecía más viejo, aunque hacía menos de una semana que no le veía. Supuse que el regreso de mi madre había provo cado esa tensión en él.

— ¿Has tenido buen viaje? —me preguntó después de saludarme—. Aquí ha hecho un calor de los mil demonios desde que te fuiste.

—El viaje ha estado bien. Pero llovía en Chicago.

—Sin embargo tu madre ha venido morenísima. Tengo entendido que ha pasado unas vaca ciones en el Caribe.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Ya estaba mi madre. ¿No podía pensar Charlie en otra cosa?

— ¿La has visto? —le pregunte y él asintió.

—Anoche, en la televisión. Le hicieron una entrevista en ese programa de coloquios.

—Oh, es una pena no haber estado aquí. ¿Se las arregló bien?

—Tu madre siempre se las arregla bien en las entrevistas. Estaba radiante. Es evidente que ese tipo le va bien.

— ¿Estaba con ella?

—No, supongo que no le habían invitado. De todos modos René tenía un aspecto... magnífico-- Como deseaba que mi padre dejara de pensar en ella. Aquello iba á convertirse en una obsesión que podía acabar destrozándole. La solución sería que él conociera a otra persona, pero a Charlie Swan no le inte resaban otras mujeres.

Dormí hasta bien entrada la mañana. Me despertó la señora Clearwater para decirme que me lla maban por teléfono.

—Es el señor Black. Me ha dicho que no te despertara, pero me ha parecido que debía avi sarte.

—Oh, Dios mío —exclame al ver la hora que era—. ¿Por qué no me ha despertado antes? Pensaba volver al trabajo hoy.

—Tu padre me ha dicho que te dejara dormir. Y a mí me ha parecido bien. Además, los viernes no son días para empezar a hacer nada. Espera al lunes.

Rápidamente baje las escaleras para contestar la llamada

—Hola, Jacob. Siento haberte hecho esperar.

—Hola, ¿qué tal por Chicago?

—Bien. Todos han sido muy amables conmigo. Pero debías haberme acompañado.

—Ojalá hubiera podido. Me habría encanta do, pero esta semana me era imposible salir.

—Lo sé. ¿Para eso me has llamado? ¿Para disculparte?

—No. Te llamo para invitarte a comer, aunque me parece que no vas a poder si te acabas de levantar. ¿Qué te parece cenar juntos? Podemos ir a Mermaid, o a mi casa.

Jacob vivía en un apartamento cerca de Valle del Sol, y hasta el momento había evitado ir allí. No porque no me gustara Jacob, sino porque prefería mantener su relación dentro de ciertos límites. De todos modos, la excusa que le di era auténtica:

—Esta noche no puedo, Jacob. Anoche llegué bastante tarde y sé que mi padre espera que cene con él esta noche.

—Tu padre es un egoísta. Yo tampoco te he visto hace una semana. ¿No merezco ninguna consideración?

—Claro que sí. Quizá mañana...

— ¿Por la noche?

—Si te apetece. .

— ¿Dónde y a qué hora?

—Puedes venir a recogerme a casa y luego decidiremos dónde iremos a cenar.

— ¿Estás segura?

Jacob sabía que a mi padre no le agradaba nadie que tuviera relación con mi vida artística. Aunque los dos se conocían, no eran precisamente muy buenos amigos.

—Sí, estoy segura — A lo mejor, si dejaba de proteger a mi padre continuamente, éste se plantearía organizar su propia vida—. Ven sobre las siete. Estaré preparada.

—Y yo estaré ansioso esperando el momento. Hasta mañana.

Estaba en la ducha cuando volvió a sonar el teléfono. Esta vez pude escucharlo, pero pensé que quien quiera que fuera podía esperar y así que deje contes tara la señora Clearwater. A lo mejor era Jessica. Mike y Jessica iban a bautizar a la niña que habían tenido el domingo, y yo sería la madrina.

— ¡Bella! ¿Me oyes?

La voz apremiante de la señora Clearwater me sacó del ensimismamiento y me hizo envolverse en una toalla para salir a toda prisa de la bañera.

— ¿Qué ocurre, señora Clearwater? ¿Quién ha lla mado? ¿Mi padre?

—No —me respondió, frunciendo el ceño—. Es tu madre. ¿Quieres hablar con ella?

— ¿Mi madre? —murmure, aturdida—. Yo... pues, sí. ¿Quiere decirle que espere un mo mento mientras me visto?

Sólo me entretuve él tiempo suficiente para recogerme el pelo con una toalla seca y ponerme una bata. La curiosidad y el nerviosismo me im pulsaron a correr escaleras abajo de nuevo y tomar el teléfono precipitadamente.

— ¿Mamá?

—René, llámame René, cariño, como todo el mundo. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está tu padre? Hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos...

— ¿Papá, y tú?

—No. Tú y yo, tonta. Por eso te llamo. Quiero que vengas a cenar mañana. ¿Qué te parece a las siete y media?

— ¿Mañana?

-Sabes dónde vivo, ¿no? No he cambiado de apartamento.

—: No puedo —le dije rápidamente—. Ya tengo una cita. Lo... lo siento, madre. ¿Podemos vernos en otra ocasión? .

—Bella, ¿quieres decir que tienes en más consideración a un jovenzuelo imberbe que a tu pro pia madre?

—Jacob no es un jovenzuelo imberbe.

— ¿Jacob? ¿Jacob qué? ¿Le conozco?

—No creo. Es mi agente.- Se produjo un silencio embarazoso hasta que René volvió a hablar; esta vez con más frialdad:

—Supongo que tu padre sabe que he vuelto, ¿no? ¿No tiene él algo que ver con tu negativa a verme?

—No. Lo que pasa es que... bueno, yo también he estado fuera y tengo compromisos.

— ¿Con un agente? Me decepcionas, Bella. Siempre creí que nos entendíamos la una a la otra. Ahora parece que te has dejado influir por los sentimientos de tu padre en contra de mí.

—Eso no es cierto —me defendí. Alce los ojos al techo y, tras un momento de vacilación, cedí—. Está bien, iré.

Me dije que era mejor acabar con eso de una vez. Jacob lo comprendería una vez que le explicara la actitud intransigente de René.

—Oh, muy bien —repuso René, satisfecha—. Entonces a las siete y media, ¿eh? Te estaré es perando con impaciencia. Ponte algo bonito. Quiero presentarte a alguien.

Hasta que no subí la mitad de la escalera no me di cuenta de la importancia de las últimas palabras de mi madre. ¡René quería pre sentarme! ¿A quién?, me pregunte recelosamente. Y lo más importante, ¿con qué propósito?

Me detuve, asustada. Había sido una ton ta. Debí haberle preguntado a mi madre si cenaríamos solas y, si no era así, debí haberme ne gado, ya que era más que probable que su última conquista estuviera allí. Respire profundamente y repase las opciones que tenía: podía ir a cenar o podía llamarla para ofrecerle alguna otra excusa. ¿Pero qué excusa? ¿Qué podía decirle que la convenciera de que no estaba influida por Charlie? Lo último que deseaba era que René culpara a papa de mi falta de cooperación.

Suspirando, subí la escale ra. Tendría que ir, aunque la perspectiva de tener que decírselo a Charlie y a Jacob no era nada agradable.

* * *

**Bien, ¿Qué les pareció? Se acerca el tan anhelado reencuentro. La actualización será el próximo lunes.**

**Por favor denme su opinión.**

**Saludos**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Hola espero se encuentren bien, aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo.**

**Solo les recuerdo que la historia pertenece a Anne Mather y los personajes a Stephenie Meyer a mi solo se me ocurrió la loquera de juntarlos.**

* * *

Capitulo 3

Fui en mi vieja camioneta al apartamento de René. Charlie había sugerido que cogiera un taxi, pero me sentía más independiente con mi propio medio de locomoción. Además, de ese modo podría marcharme cuando quisiera.

Charlie había recibido la noticia de que iba a cenar con mi madre con visible desagrado.

—Bueno, es tu vida — me dijo, aunque era eviden te que pensaba todo lo contrario, así que intente persuadirle de que a mí tampoco me hacía gra cia—. Entonces, ¿por qué vas? Después de lo poco que se ha ocupado de ti, creí que tendrías más orgullo. A lo mejor es que estás deseando conocer a tu futuro padrastro. Supongo que René querrá tu aprobación para su última locura.

—No se trata de nada de eso, papá. Simple mente voy porque hace mucho tiempo que no la veo. Es mi madre, después de todo. Tengo una obligación...

—René perdió todo derecho cuando te aban donó, Bella. Es una madre desnaturalizada. ¿Por qué crees que se me concedió tu custodia? Ella no se preocupó de ti entonces, tampoco se preo cupa de ti ahora: sólo quiere relacionarse con tu éxito.

—Oh. Papá, no creo que sea ese el motivo. René no tiene precisamente necesidad de éxito.

— ¿René? ¿La llamas René?

—Ella me lo pidió.

—Es típico de ella —comentó, haciendo un gesto despectivo—. Tu madre no quiere recono cer su edad.

Jacob se quedó muy desilusionado cuando lo llame por teléfono para anular nuestra cita.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo vamos a vernos? —me pre guntó después de que le explicara lo que pasa ba—. ¿El domingo? Podríamos ir a la costa.

—No, el domingo es el bautizo de la hija de mi primo. ¿Qué te parece comer en Mermaid el lunes?

—Ya me parecía a mí que el asunto de la cena se había resuelto con demasiada facilidad. ¿Tu madre no te ha dicho que llevaras a un amigo a cenar?

—No —sonreí, agradecida por su buen humor—. Entonces, ¿el lunes a la una en Mermaid?

—De acuerdo, allí estaré.

El apartamento de René estaba en un edificio muy exclusivo de la ciudad y estaba vigilado día y noche por guar dias de seguridad, a los que tuve que presentar mi documentación y firmarles un registro de entrada. Después, mientras subía en el ascen sor, mire con inquietud la ropa que llevaba. René me había dicho que me pusiera algo bonito, así que había elegido un ligero vestido blanco de tirantes que me llegaba a las rodillas y se ajustaba a mi figura, además, yo no era «bonita», me dije con deter minación; sólo era una chica formal y trabajado ra, y si a René no le gustaba lo que llevaba, lo sentía por ella.

Cuando escuche el ruido de música y risas al llegar a la puerta de René, mi rostro se ensom breció. Así que se trataba de una fiesta, después de todo, no del encuentro íntimo que mi madre me había dado a entender al principio. Me pregunte por qué me habría invitado, y la única respuesta que me ocurrió fue que le faltaba una persona para la cena y que había pensado en mi como último recurso.

Procurando ignorar la amargura que me provo caban esos pensamientos, llame al timbre.

Me abrió la puerta Alice quien era la muchacha del servicio que conocí la última vez que había estado allí.

—Entre directamente, señorita Swan —me sonrió Alice apresuradamente—. La señorita Austin la espera.

El lujoso salón parecía casi un decorado de ópera italiana, con las paredes enteladas de da masco azul y oro y las columnas de alabastro que enmarcaban los numerosos espejos con que a René le gustaba rodearse. En ese momento estaba como de costumbre con un grupo de admiradores, por lo que no se fijó que yo permanecía incómoda en el umbral. Fue el representante de René, Laurent Hughes, quien me rescató de allí.

—Bella, no te reconocía. Ya eres toda una mujer.

Le dirigí una sonrisa de compromiso. Estaba acostumbrada a que los amigos de René me trataran como a una colegiala; sin embargo, esa noche me costaba más trabajo aceptarlo, ya que la irritante idea de por qué estaba allí no dejaba de rondar en mi mente.

—Tengo entendido que eres escritora —conti nuó Laurent, guiándome hasta donde se encontraba mi madre—. Qué interesante. Debe ser muy emo cionante ver tu trabajo en letra impresa.

—Sólo son libros para niños, pero sí, encuentro muy interesante el trabajo,

Laurent carraspeó ligeramente para llamar la atención de René.

—Tu hija está aquí, René. ¿No vas a sa ludarla?

René se volvió ansiosamente, aunque la son risa que iluminó sus facciones me pareció tan artificial como el escenario que había elegido para nuestro encuentro. Tuve la impresión de que a mi madre le apetecía tanto dedicarme su atención como a mi estar allí.

— ¡Bella! —exclamó René con tanto afecto que pensé por un momento que estaba equivocada. Sin embargo, en seguida me di cuenta de que René estaba actuando; representaba el papel de madre amantísima a la perfección, y por supuesto espe raba que yo me comportara de acuerdo con esa manera de actuar.

—Hola, madre.

Por nada del mundo la habría llamado «René» en ese momento. Aunque su sonrisa se desvaneció brevemente, se acerco para rodearme con sus brazos.

—Hola, cariño.

Me vi obligada a corresponder a su abra zo con la apariencia de compartir su emotividad.

—Acababa de decirle a Bella cuánto ha cam biado —comentó Laurent, percibiendo la tensión latente del ambiente. Dirigiéndose de nuevo a mí continuó—. Han pasado casi tres años desde que viniste a ver a René al Convent Garden. Recuerdo que interpretaba La Boheme. Tú fuiste al camerino después.

—Qué memoria tienes, Laurent —le dijo René sin demasiado entusiasmo—. Has llegado tarde, Bella. Ya creía que no ibas a venir.

—Lo siento, pero la culpa ha sido del vigilante. Por lo visto creía que venía a robar.

—Habrá sido Félix —intervino un joven de aspecto musculoso que estaba al lado de René—. Se toma su trabajo muy en serio. Parece que ha estado enfrentándose a atracadores todos los días.

—Félix cumple con su trabajo —replicó René demostrando que no sentía un afecto espe cial por aquel joven.

Mientras mi madre me presentaba a los quince o veinte invitados que había en el salón, sentí un gran alivio. Ninguno de ellos era Edward Cullen. Sin embargo, un rato más tarde, con una copa de champán en la mano, la inquietud sustituyó al alivio. ¿Dónde estaba él? Era incon cebible que después de todos los rumores no se encontrara allí.

—Así que el patito feo se ha transformado en un cisne —comentó René cuando nos quedamos un momento a solas—. Has cambiado, Bella. No eres tan tímida como antes, aunque todavía no sé si me gustabas más como eras antes o como eres ahora.

—Tal vez es que ya no soy tan ingenua —murmure, y pude ver como la expresión de René se endurecía—. ¿Por qué me has invitado, madre? ¿Te ha cía falta para alcanzar el número adecuado?

La risa de René ocultó la turbación que podían haberle causado mis palabras, pero su mirada era fría cuando me respondió:

—No, Bella, no te he invitado por ese motivo. Quería que vinieras. Soy tu madre, después de todo, y además quería hablar contigo.

— ¿Hablar conmigo? ¿De qué?

—Bueno, verás, no es... fácil. Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vernos, y por eso me resulta un poco... embarazoso.

—Supongo que te refieres a ese hombre que te has traído de Italia.

—Yo no le he traído de Italia, cariño., El es muy capaz de cuidar de sí mismo, créeme. No obstante, tienes razón al suponer que quiero ha blar de mi vida personal.

—Oh, madre... —exclame y volví la cabeza, disgustada por haber accedido a ir a su casa.

Al mirar hacia otro lado, fui la primera en ver al recién llegado que permanecía en silencio en el umbral de la puerta. Alto, esbelto, pálido... su aspecto no se diferenciaba mucho del de hacía seis años excepto por su ropa, que era más cara, su pelo seguía desordenado, y la expre sión de su rostro, que era más dura y cínica de lo que yo recordaba.

La intensidad de mi mirada atrajo su atención hacia mí. No había esperado que me reconociera, que se acordara de la adolescente curiosa que había invadido la intimidad de su hogar, por eso me sorprendió que él entrecerrara los ojos con un gesto de concentración. Durante lo que me pareció un siglo, aunque no transcurrie ron más de unos segundos, nos miramos el uno al otro, hasta que alguien más se fijó en él.

—Bella, ¿oyes lo que...? ¡Dios mío! ¡Edward!

Mi madre acababa de verlo y, sin una palabra de explicación, se alejo de mí para ir al encuentro de Edward Cullen. Después, sin importarle que todos los invitados estuvieran observándolos, René se arrojó a sus brazos y lo beso en los labios.

— ¿No lo sabías? —murmuró una voz junto a mi oído. Me volví bruscamente y me encontré con la mirada compasiva de Laurent—. Ha habido tanta publicidad sobre ellos que esta ba seguro de que le habías visto. Aunque sé que René no esperaba que Edward viniera aquí esta noche.

— ¿No?

—Se suponía que estaba en Washington. Creo que tiene familia allí. En cualquier caso, René no le esperaba antes de mañana o del lunes.

Tome un sorbo de champán para tratar de librarme del nudo que tenía en la garganta, pero fue inútil. Rezaba mentalmente para que no me reconociera. No podría soportar que le contara a mi madre los detalles de nuestro primer encuentro, ya que estaba segura de que ésta los encontraría muy divertidos. Como Laurent observaba mi agi tación, preocupado, y lo último que deseaba era atraer la atención de la gente, cambie de tema, preguntándole por los proyectos de mi madre para ese viaje.

—Va a dar un recital benéfico en el teatro de la ciudad el jueves próximo, pero principal mente ha venido por motivos más personales.

—Ah... ¿sí?

—Sí. Sé que quería verlos a ti y a tu padre. Está muy orgullosa de ti, ¿sabes? Aunque tam bién debo decirte que no le habría complacido tanto que triunfaras en su terreno artístico.

Forcé una sonrisa a pesar de que estaba aterrorizada. Mi mayor deseo era irme de allí, pero como no podía hacerlo, me limite a darme la vuelta para no ver a mi madre ni al hombre que estaba con ella, esperando que René se olvidara de mí.

—Y, por supuesto, está el concierto de Edward —siguió diciendo Laurent—. Ella no se lo perdería por nada.

—Él... él es pianista, ¿verdad?

—Es un genio, Bella, aunque prefiero que no le comentes que yo he dicho eso. Lo creas o no, René le encontró tocando el piano en un cabaret de Volterra.

— ¿En un cabaret?

—Así es. Eso era mejor que morirse de ham bre. El que una persona tenga talento no quiere decir que vaya a tener éxito necesariamente.

—Pero... tú has dicho que era un genio.

—Bella, Cullen es una persona realista. Sa bía que sus posibilidades de llegar a ser concer tista de piano sin el respaldo de alguien eran prácticamente nulas, así que aceptó el único tra bajo que le ofrecieron.

—Ya veo. Y luego René reconoció su talento.

—Mira, sé que será duro para ti aceptarlo, pero la cosa no fue exactamente así. Quiero decir que... bueno, tu madre todavía es una mujer her mosa. Necesita tener un hombre a su lado. Yo sería muy gustosamente ese hombre, pero no la atraigo. Le atrae Cullen.

— ¿Ella lo ama?

—Ella está loca por él, y él la hace feliz. ¿Quié nes somos nosotros para juzgar?

—Desde luego, no se trata de nada que tenga que ver conmigo.

—Bueno, en tu caso es distinto. Si Edward se casa con tu madre, será tu padrastro, ¿no?

— ¿Están pensando en casarse?

—Es lo que ella quiere, lo que está decidida a conseguir. Y si Edward quiere ver su nombre en los letreros de luces de los mejores teatros, supongo que le conviene desearlo también.

El anuncio de que la cena estaba servida, in terrumpió la conversación. Había abrigado la esperanza de que Edward sólo estuviera allí de paso, pero cuando entre en el comedor y lo vi en la cabecera de la mesa junto a mi madre, comprendí con desagrado que no era así.

El no llevaba traje como los demás invitados, Pero la chaqueta de cuero que lucía no le hacía aparecer fuera de lugar. En realidad, tenía un aspecto totalmente relajado y seguro de sí mismo.

René estaba dándole instrucciones a Alice para que pusiera otro cubierto al lado del suyo, por lo que no pude evitar alegrarme cuando Laurent me condujo al extremo opuesto de la mesa. No obstante, una vez que sirvieron el primer plato, volví a inquietarme al notar los ojos de Edward fijos en mí. Aparte la mirada inmediatamente y, para evitar tener que responder a la ligera sonrisa que curvaba los labios de él, me lleve una cucha rada de sopa a la boca.

Para mi alivio, el joven que estaba sentado a mi derecha empezó a hablar y eso me distrajo. Era el que había hecho el comentario sobre el guardia de seguridad mientras hablaba con mi madre.

—Me llamo Emmett McCarthy. Y tú eres la hija de René, ¿verdad? Me parece que a nuestra prima donna no le hace mucha gracia eso.-Lo mire intrigada, por lo que él continuó: —Verás, eres un poco mayor de lo que nos había hecho creer. Y también más alta. De hecho, pareces una joven amazona.

— ¿Y tú también eres cantante? —le pregunte, intentando dominar el rubor.

—Oh, no —se rió Emmett—. Me gano la vida rascando un violín. ¿Tengo aspecto de tenor o barítono?

Lo mire detenidamente más que músico o cantante parecía modelo.

—Estoy segura de que podrías hacer todo lo que quisieras.

—Eres muy amable, pero no tengo el tempe ramento necesario. Deberías oír los jaleos que se organizan en los ensayos. O quizá no. Eso des trozaría tus ilusiones para siempre.

— ¿Mi madre es muy temperamental?

— ¿No lo sabes tú?

—No. Desde que mi padre y ella se divorciaron no la he visto mucho.

—Ya. Bueno, digamos que tu madre no es tan mala como otros.

— ¿La conoces hace mucho tiempo?

—Hará unos cinco años.

— ¿Viajas con ella?

—De vez en cuando. Cuando toda la compañía va de gira. Fuimos a América del Sur el año pasado.

—Sí —le comente mientras le sonreía a Alice que me retiraba el plato. Entonces comprobé que Edward volvía a mirarme y me volví, disgustada.

— ¿Lo conoces? —me pregunto Emmett.

— ¿A quién? —murmure, todavía aturdida.

—A Cullen. El último protegido de nues tra diva. He visto que le mirabas. No es lo que tú esperabas, ¿verdad?

—Yo no... —me interrumpí al darme cuenta de que iba a ser peor negar el hecho de que lo había mirado—. Quiero decir que... no, no le conozco. Supongo que tú sí.

—Oh, sí. Edward es un buen tipo. Tiene un au téntico talento.

—Pero no lo suficiente como para salir adelan te por sí mismo —murmure secamente.

— ¿De dónde sacas esa idea tan retorcida? Mira, nadie es perfecto. Todos tenemos que apro vechar las oportunidades cuando se nos presen tan. ¿Comprendes lo que quiero decir?

—Oh, sí—le dije, mirando fijamente el pla to, escuche a Emmett soltar un suspiro—. Lo comprendo.

—Si René no los presenta, lo haré yo. Quiero que sepas que no es el degenerado que tú crees que es.

Pero ni René ni Emmett nos presentaron. Cuando acabó la cena, René anunció que el café y las bebidas iban a servirse en el salón y al aglome rarse los invitados en la puerta del comedor, me encontré de pronto junto a Edward. Me sobresalte cuando sentí el roce de su hombro y. al comprobar quién era, desee que me tragara la tierra. Mire a mi alrededor rápidamente, pero ni Emmett ni Laurent estaban cerca.

—Hola.

El suave saludo de Edward me obligaba a ser educada, por lo que le respondí con una sonrisa algo forzada:

—Hola.

— ¿No te conozco de algo?

¡Él no me recordaba!

Comprendí que aunque él veía algo fa miliar en mi rostro no tenía idea de quién era yo.

—Yo... yo soy la hija de René.

Aproveche un hueco que vi entré la gente y me adelante. No había ningún asiento libre, así que me quede de pie al lado de los amplios ventanales. Me dije decididamente que en cuanto se sirviera el café me iría, pero mis pensa mientos fueron cortados por la imagen que se reflejó en el cristal de la ventana.

—Siento no haberte reconocido —dijo él—. Sabía que René tenía una hija, pero ella.... bueno, debí entender que no eras más que una colegiala. ¿Me disculpas?

Tenía que mirarle. Al contrario que la mayoría de los hombres que conocía, él era algo más alto que yo, lo que me hizo recordar el aspecto frágil de mi madre cuando la había visto al lado de él. El cuerpo de Edward era esbelto, pero musculoso. Pensar en su cuerpo llevó a mi mente otras imágenes, en las que figuraban René y él, lo que me hizo sentir una contracción en el estómago similar a la repulsión.

— ¿Y bien? —insistió Edward suavemente—. ¿Me disculpas? Habrás pensado que era muy brusco o muy fresco en la cena, pero tu cara me in trigaba.

—No tiene importancia

Me di cuenta de que nos observaban va rias personas. ¿Dónde estaba mi madre?, me pre gunte con inquietud. Tenía el presentimiento de que a ella no le iba a agradar vernos allí char lando.

— ¿No?—dijo Edward, esta vez más secamente—. Creía que así era. Parece evidente que algo te molesta, y si no es eso, ¿qué puede ser?

Sus ojos verdes eran intensamente penetrantes; las pestañas espesas apenas ocultaban su mi rada fija. Sentí que el rubor encendía mis mejillas; afortunadamente la presencia de mi ma dre vino a rescatarme.

René apareció en el umbral, dando la impresión de estar buscando algo, o a alguien, y de haberlo encontrado en el lugar menos probable. Cruzó la habitación hacia donde estábamos Edward y yo con una expresión de antagonismo, lo que me confirmó que mi presentimiento no había sido equi vocado.

—Así que estás aquí —dijo René, y yo no me hice ilusiones respecto a quién se refería—. Te he estado buscando por todas partes.

—Bueno, ¿dónde iba a estar sino aquí, hacien do los honores a tu hija? No me has dicho que estaba aquí.

—Iba a hacerlo. ¿Quieres traerme un café, Bella? Pídeselo a Alice y ella...

— ¿Bella?

La voz de Edward interrumpió la petición de René, pero no me detuve a esperar a ver si él había rela cionado los nombres. Presintiendo el desastre, los deje allí y me dirigí hacia donde estaba Alice. Después de pedirle que le llevara una taza de café a mi madre, me encamine lenta pero decididamente a la puerta, tome mi abrigo y salí del apartamento.

* * *

**Por fin llego el encuentro ¿la habrá reconocido Edward? ¿Cómo reaccionara René? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Concierto para el amor aquí en su página favorita de Fanfics. Jejejejejeje perdón me emocione.**

**Saludos **

**P.d. Por cierto ya falta poco para la actualización de OTRA OPORTUNIDAD PARA AMAR. Estén pendientes.**


	5. capitulo 4

**Hola aquí estoy de nuevo para dejarles otro capítulo. Solo les recuerdo que la historia es de Anne Mather y los personajes de la gran señora Mayer. Y juntos harán una linda historia.**

* * *

Capitulo 4

Me desperté temprano a la mañana si guiente, demasiado temprano teniendo en cuenta lo que había tardado en quedarme dormida. Permanecí tumbada sin ningún deseo de levantarme de la cama, pensando en que era más seguro no salir de mi habitación debido a la reprimenda que me esperaba.

¿Qué habrían pensado de mí los invitados de mi madre? ¿Qué habría dicho mi madre al ver que me había ido? ¿Cómo consideraría Edward mi com portamiento infantil? Había sido un impulso irresponsable el que me había empujado a abandonar la fiesta, y estaba dispuesta a admitir que René tenía toda la razón para estar enfadada.

Me coloque boca abajo y apoye los codos en la almohada, sosteniendo la barbilla con las manos. Haberle mentido a mi padre tampoco contribuía a mejorar mi humor, pero cuando había llegado a casa y lo había encontrado esperándome, no había tenido el valor de decirle la verdad. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que conocía de antes al amante de mi madre? ¿Cómo podía explicarle mi deseo de huir? ¿Cómo iba a confesarle que me repugnaba verlos juntos no porque René fuera mi madre, sino por los sentimientos que Edward despertaba en mi?

Así que le había mentido. Le había dicho que había sido una velada muy interesante y que René había estado encantada de verme. No había mencionado a Edward ni que él había llegado ines peradamente a la fiesta; me había limitado a des cribirle el apartamento, la comida y el aspecto radiante de mi madre. Cuando papa me había comentado que había vuelto a casa antes de lo que él esperaba, le había contestado que me dolía la cabeza, lo que para entonces no era men tira, y aunque papa me había compadecido y había insistido en que me fuera a la cama, tenía la sensación de que en el fondo no le dis gustaba que me hubiera sentido agobiada.

Dando un suspiro, me levante. Era domin go; Jessica y Mike me esperaban para comer y luego iríamos al bautizo de su hija. Aunque mi es tado de ánimo no estaba para, actos sociales, por lo menos saldría de casa.

Charlie estaba desayunando y leyendo los periódicos del domingo cuando baje la escalera. Le sorprendió verme ya vestida para salir.

— ¿Vas a algún sitio? —me preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

—Hoy es el día del bautizo, y yo soy la madri na. ¿No te acuerdas? —respondí mientras me servía el café.

— ¿A qué hora les dijiste que ibas a ir a su casa?; ¿A las diez?

—No, sobre el mediodía, pero... bueno, he pen sado que podía salir un poco antes.

— ¿Un poco antes? Todavía no son las nueve. No tardas tres horas en llegar a Scottsdale

—Ya lo sé. Como hace una mañana tan buena quería dar un paseo y hacer unos bocetos preli minares para el libro nuevo.

— ¿Estás segura de que no vas a ver a tu madre otra vez? Se trata de eso, ¿verdad?

— ¡No! —exclame enrojeciendo—. De verdad, no pensaba volver a ver a René. Después de anoche dudo que ella quiera verme a mí.

— ¿Anoche? —Murmuró mi padre mientras do blaba el periódico y lo dejaba en un lado—. ¿Qué sucedió anoche? Creía que lo habías pasado bien,

—Yo... bueno, sí. Pero cuando terminó la cena me marché.

—Ya, eso ya me lo dijiste —repuso mi padre perplejo.

—No, no lo entiendes. Me marché sin decirle a René que me iba. Oh... no me preguntes por qué. Simplemente no quería quedarme más tiem po.

— ¿Estaba él allí? ¿El pianista? —asentí—. ¿Los presentó tu madre?

—En cierto modo —conteste evasivamente—. Oh, supongo que no me sentía a gusto, eso es todo. Quería que lo supieras por si ella llama hoy.

— ¿Por eso sales tan pronto esta mañana? ¿Por que tienes miedo de lo que pueda decirte?

—Miedo no. Simplemente prefiero no hablar con ella.

—Humm... ¿Sabes, Bella? Creo que no me lo has contado todo. Anoche ocurrió algo, ¿no? Viste y oíste algo. ¿No puedes decirme lo que fue? Soy tu padre y me preocupa todo lo que te pase.

—Oh, papá, no ocurrió nada, de verdad. Su pongo... pues que fueron celos. Cuando Edward Cullen apareció, ella no tuvo ojos para nadie más.

—Te diría que van a casarse, ¿verdad? —dijo mi padre amargamente—. A la vejez, viruelas.

—Papá. René no es vieja. No representa más de treinta años. Y, por favor, vamos a hablar de otra cosa. Ya estoy un poco harta de todo este asunto.

El teléfono sonó cuando estaba a punto de salir de casa. Como mi padre estaba en el estudio mirando un partido, espere a que la señora Clearwater contestara, pero ya fuera porque la mujer sabía que no me había ido todavía o porque estaba ocupada en algo, no apa reció. Me pregunte quién estaría llamando. Podía ser René, aunque también podía tratarse de Mike y Jessica que me llamaban para algún cambio de planes. De mala gana, tome el te léfono.

—Dígame.

— ¿Bella? —dijo una profunda voz masculina sobresaltándome—. Soy Edward. Me gustaría verte hoy. ¿Es posible?

—No, no. Lo siento, me marchaba en este momento. Adi...

— ¡Espera! Bella, no cuelgues. Si no puede ser hoy, tendremos que vernos mañana. Trataré de hacer un hueco entre...

—No te molestes. Si René te ha pedido que llamaras...

— ¡Maldita sea! René no tiene nada que ver con esto —replicó él con impaciencia—. Segura mente ella te llamará más tarde, pero esto de ahora sólo nos concierne a ti y a mí. Bueno. ¿Podemos vernos?

—Me temo que no. Yo... yo voy a estar ocu pada todo el día.

—Bella...

—Adiós, Edward —le dije con firmeza colgando el teléfono.

Permanecí unos momentos en el vestíbulo, incapaz de moverme. Pero cuando el teléfono vol vió a sonar, tome mi bolso y salí rápidamen te. Mientras sacaba la camioneta del garaje seguí oyendo la persistente llamada.

El lunes fui a comer a Mermaid con Jacob como habíamos planeado.

—Tienes un aspecto magnífico —dijo él, con templándome con admiración—. Tal vez un poco cansada, pero es lógico después de un viaje tan largo.

—Sí —conteste, aunque sabía perfecta mente que el viaje no tenía nada que ver con mis noches de insomnio. Charlie había dicho que René había llamado mientras estaba con Mike y Jessica, y eso junto a la llamada de Edward me habían impedido descansar.

— ¿Y qué tal estuvo la cena del otro día? —Me preguntó Jacob después de haber comentado los asuntos de negocios—. ¿Merecía la pena dejarme a mí por eso?

—No —sonreí—. Habría preferido cenar contigo, pero hacía tanto tiempo que René no venía a Phoenix...

—...que te sentiste obligada a ser una buena hija.

—Algo así. Pero vamos a dejar de hablar de René. Ya lo hago bastante con mi padre.

—Me da la impresión de que no te divertiste demasiado.

—No, en realidad, fue bastante aburrido. No me gusta relacionarme con gente tan... artificial.- Jacob me miró como si quisiera seguir preguntándome, pero algo en mi expresión le disuadió. En vez de eso, me preguntó por el bautizo, a lo que pude responderle que había disfrutado mucho. —La niña es preciosa —le dije entusiásticamente—. Se llama Angela. Los mellizos tenían un poco de envidia porque ella era el centro de atención, pero es natural tratándose de niños tan pequeños.

—Parece que te gusta mucho la vida familiar —comentó Jacob, mirándome afectuosamente.

—La vida familiar sí, pero no el matrimonio —le dije por si acaso él estaba empezando a ponerse serio—. El matrimonio no le va bien a una persona como yo. Soy demasiado indepen diente.

—Lo que quieres decir es que te asusta com prometerte a causa del divorcio de tus padres. Serías una esposa y madre ideal. Créeme, no te pareces en nada a René.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes, Jacob? No conoces a mi madre.

—No, pero he leído mucho sobre ella. De todos modos, como tú has dicho, vamos a dejar de hablar de René Háblame de tu nuevo libro. ¿Ya has hecho los bocetos preliminares? Creo que es una buena idea introducir un personaje nuevo. ¿Sabes ya cómo vas a llamarle?

Durante el resto de la comida seguimos hablando de mi trabajo, pero luego, cuando salimos del restaurante al aire frío de aquel día de noviembre, ya no quise entretenerme más.

—Te llamaré —le dije, envolviéndose en mi abrigo—. Cuando ya tenga algo escrito, te avisaré.

—De acuerdo —me respondió Jacob resignadamente—, pero no tardes mucho, ¿eh? Me gustaría verte antes de Navidad.

Sonreí y moví la cabeza, de forma que el viento agitó mi larga melena. Después, al ver que mi autobús se aproximaba por la calle, me despedí rápidamente y corrí para alcanzarlo, papa no entendía porque me gustaba viajar en autobús y mucho menos porque aun no me había deshecho de la vieja camioneta que me había regalado.

-Bella puedes comprarte algo mejor que ese cacharro- me decía, pero la verdad no podía deshacerme de él, le tenía demasiado cariño.

El autobús me dejó a dos manzanas de la casa y recorrí a paso ligero el camino faltante. Me alegra ba de haberme puesto mis jeans y no una falda, sobre todo cuando note un remolino de aire que giraba alrededor de las botas que ceñían mis tobillos.

Estaba deseando llegar a casa y sentarme frente a mi caballete. Pensé, acordándome de mi padre con cariño, que tenía suerte de poder tra bajar en casa. El había convertido uno de los cuatro dormitorios en un estudio para mí; los grandes ventanales, que daban al jardín que había en la parte trasera de la casa, y la claraboya cuadrada del techo me proporcionaban toda la luz necesaria tanto para escribir como para dibujar.

Percibí el ruido del coche que estaba a mi lado una calle antes de llegar a casa y volví la cabeza bruscamente cuando el vehículo se de tuvo. La calle estaba muy solitaria a esa hora de la tarde; no obstante, inmediatamente me di cuenta de que no se trataba de la clase de coche que usaría un ladrón. Era un Volvo de color plateado, y el hombre que lo conducía me resultaba inquietantemente familiar.

— ¿Estás siguiéndome? —exclame a la defensiva.

Edward Cullen salió del coche. Ese día llevaba unos pantalones y una chaqueta de pana negra; lo único que daba un poco de color a su atuendo era la camisa de tonos malva. No parecía sentir el frío, aunque eso podía deberse en parte al cha leco negro que llevaba medio desabrochado de bajo de la chaqueta. El viento despeinó mas su pelo, haciendo, que unos cuantos mechones cobrizos le cayeran sobre la frente.

—Estaba esperándote —me dijo—. Parece que tienes frío. ¿Quieres entrar en el coche o prefieres que hablemos aquí, donde cualquiera pueda oír nuestra conversación?

—No tenemos nada que decirnos —murmure, abrazando mi bolso como si fuera un escudo—. ¿Cómo sabías dónde estaba? ¿Cómo sabías que iba a volver a esta hora?

—Cuando he llamado antes, el ama de llaves me ha dicho que estabas fuera. Al principio no la he creído, pero luego ha dicho que seguramente ibas a volver esta tarde, y eso me ha convencido de que tú no le habías encargado que me des pachara.

— ¿Has llamado? ¿Has vuelto a llamar a casa? ¿Le has dicho a la señora Clearwater quién eras?

—Oh, sí, le he dicho que era Robert Pattinson —contestó Edward irónicamente—. No te preocupes. No le he dicho que me llamaba Cullen. Su pongo que con los rumores que han corrido, mi nombre no le resultará especialmente agradable a tu padre.

— ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí, a molestarme? ¿Es que no tienes ningún sentido de la decencia? Nosotros no tenemos nada de qué hablar. Por favor, déjame pasar.

Edward había apoyado una mano en la pared a un lado de mí, impidiéndome el paso, y cuando me gire para escapar, él se interpuso en mi camino.

—Todavía no. Mira, cálmate, ¿quieres? —Me dijo impaciente por mi resistencia—. No tengo por qué darte explicaciones. Lo que hago con mi vida es asunto mío. Pero. Tú... bueno, yo quería que supieras que no tenía ni idea de que René era tu madre.

— ¿Qué importancia tiene eso al fin y al cabo? Apenas nos conocemos.

—Pero sí que nos conocemos —insistió —. Cuando te vi el sábado por la noche, supe que te conocía de algo. Luego, cuando René te llamó Bella... ¿Por eso te marchaste?

—Te lo tienes muy creído, ¿verdad?

Hice otro movimiento para huir, pero esta vez la mano de Edward me detuvo sujetándome por el hombro.

—Yo no me tengo creído nada —replicó él, y sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente—. Aunque si sigues comportándote como una niña malcriada, tendré que pensar que estás celosa después de todo.

—Me haces daño.

—Puedo hacerte mucho más daño. Oh, Dios mío... —exclamó Edward, soltándome bruscamente— no sé por qué me he molestado en venir. Es evidente que no estás preparada para comportar te razonablemente. Sigue, vete a casa. Siento ha berte molestado.

Temblaba cuando me aparte de él, cons ciente de que sus ojos no se apartaron de mí hasta que di la vuelta a la calle. Luego, al cruzar la pequeña plaza, escuche el chirriar las ruedas del Volvo.

René volvió a llamar esa noche y en esa oca sión no pude poner ninguna disculpa.

—Vaya, así que por fin te dignas ponerte al teléfono —dijo René, nada más oír mi voz—. ¿Qué demonios te ocurrió la otra noche? ¿Tienes idea de la situación tan violenta en la que me dejaste?

—Lo siento, madre...

— ¿Que lo sientes? Ni siquiera has llamado para disculparte. Esperas a que te llame yo y luego finges que te preocupan mis sentimientos.

—Sí que me preocupan, madre. Fue... fue im perdonable lo que hice, y lo siento. Tienes que atribuirlo a que me sentía fuera de lugar allí. Estaba sola. No conocía a nadie. Así que me fui.

—Conocías a Laurent: Conocías a Emmett McCarthy. O por lo menos él me dijo que había estado hablando contigo. Y Edward también habló contigo. ¿No era suficiente?

—Si, supongo que sí. Fue una tontería, lo reconozco. Pero estoy segura de que tus amigos no me echaron en falta.

—Humm... me parece que ya sé lo que pasó.

— ¿Sí? —murmure, asustada.

—Por supuesto. Fue por ver a Edward, ¿verdad? Te disgustó comprobar que tu padre y yo había mos acabado completamente. Me temía que iba a ocurrir eso. Pero tú ya no eres una niña. Bella, y tienes que enfrentarte a ciertos hechos.

—Madre...

—No, déjame terminar. Sé que fue muy preci pitado. Yo había pensado hablarte de... bueno, de Edward, pero su aparición repentina me trastor nó. Él había ido a Forks a ver a su abuelo, y yo no le esperaba hasta el domingo. Bueno, como tú sabes él llegó, y yo descuidé un poco a los demás.

—No tienes por qué darme explicaciones —le dije débilmente.

—De todas formas —continuó René, ignorán dome—, ahora que ya se conocen, todo será más fácil. Quiero que tú y él sean amigos, Bella. Es muy importante para mí que las dos personas a las que más quiero se lleven bien. Sé que tu padre no estará de acuerdo, pero tú no debes dejar que su influencia estropee nuestra relación. Por eso quiero que vayas el jueves por la noche al Teatro. Edward va a dar su recital y después iremos con un grupo de amigos a cenar a Mancini's.

* * *

**¿Que les pareció? Edward buscando a Bella ¿Como le caerá esto a René? Ya sé que René y Edward suena eeewwww pero así es la historia jejejeje**

**Saludos y nos vemos pronto**

**Pd. Dejen reviews nada les cuesta.**


	6. capitulo 5

**Hola ya regrese, Cecilia jejeje te engañe pero no te preocupes solo un poco mañana actualizo OTRA OPORTUNIDAD PARA AMAR solo me faltan unos detallitos, en fin les dejo el capitulo, solo les recuerdo que la historia pertenece a Anne Mather y los personajes a la gran señora Meyer.**

* * *

Capitulo 5

El auditorio permanecía inmóvil y embelesado mientras la melodía melancólica del concierto llegaba a su crescendo final. Era tan hermosa, tan conmovedora, y estaba in terpretada con tanta pasión que me parecía que la oía por primera vez. El lirismo romántico del compositor había sustituido el resentimiento y la aprensión que había sentido al comienzo de la velada, por una languidez sensual. Aunque el autor de aquello era Edward: su sensibilidad, destreza y la habilidad con que sabía arrancar del teclado todos los matices me emocionaron. Los aplausos comenzaron en el mismo instante en que se desvaneció la última nota. Al ver que mi madre se ponía de pie y aplaudía más fuerte que nadie, me dije que también debía aplaudir, pero todavía estaba demasiado impresionada. Con un gesto de impaciencia me seque una lágrima que corría por mi mejilla y me levante bruscamente para unirme a la ovación.

Afortunadamente, René no se fijaba en mí, y pude contemplar a Edward, que se inclinaba ante el público. Estaba más atractivo que nunca con el frac, lo que hizo me preguntara cuántas de las muchachas que estaban en la sala habían ido por la música y cuántas simple mente por verlo.

Volví a sentarme cuando Edward abandonó el escenario; entonces, me encontré con la expresión desafiante de mi madre.

— ¿Y bien? —Me pregunto René con impaciencia—. ¿Qué te ha parecido? ¿No es magnífico? ¿No envidias su talento?

Gracias a dios tuve tiempo de recobrar la compostura mientras los amigos de René comentaban la interpretación.

—Desde luego, sabe lo que se hace con ese instrumento —dijo Victoria, una de las ami gas europeas de René—. Tiene unas manos tan valiosas que me va a dar miedo estrechárselas.

—No creo que René piense en eso cuando le coja las manos —intervino el marido de Victoria insinuantemente—. Perdón —añadió cuando su mujer hizo una mueca señalándome.

René los ignoró, ya que esperaba mi reacción. Y yo, adoptando una actitud indiferen te, solo comente que era bueno.

— ¡Bueno! ¿Qué clase de palabra es ésa? —me grito René, furiosa—. ¡Es fantástico! ¡Brillante! Se le ha comparado con algunos de los pianistas más famosos de todos los tiempos, y tú dices que es bueno. Por Dios santo, Bella, esperaba más de ti. ¿No reconoces a un genio cuando lo tienes delante?

No pude evitar ruborizarme, pero conseguí do minar mis sentimientos. Si le decía a mi madre exactamente cuánto me había impresionado la in terpretación de Edward, estaría traicionando a mi padre y a mí misma. Y, en cualquier caso, René sólo quería que le confirmara que tenía razón.

—Es genial —reconocí por fin—. El público lo ha demostrado. Se hubiera podido oír caer un alfiler al suelo mientras él tocaba, así que creo que los críticos lo van a tener muy difícil para encontrar faltas a su interpretación.

—Estoy de acuerdo con ella —intervino Emmett, que había permanecido en silencio hasta entonces—. Me parece que a partir de ahora le van a llover las ofertas. No vas a verle mucho, René, si se deja llevar por los agentes.

—Oh, yo no me preocuparía por eso, Emmett —le contesto René, un tanto molesta—. Ya me en cargaré yo de que él tenga siempre tiempo para mí. Después de todo, yo le he descubierto, y no pienso permitirle que lo olvide.

El resto del recital supuso una decepción para mí. Edward tocó tres preludios de Rachmaninoff, pero éstos carecían de la intensidad y la pasión del Concierto. Además, aunque él tocaba con es tilo y elegancia, yo estaba demasiado pendiente de la expresión radiante de René.

Cuando terminó el recital, me vi obligada a acompañar a Emmett y al resto de los amigos de René al restaurante donde iban a celebrar la presentación de Edward. René se fue des pués de la actuación para verlo en su came rino, lo que me provocó un ataque de nervios mientras nos dirigíamos a Mancini's en el coche de Emmett.

—Tu madre no tardará —trato de tranquilizarme al ver la palidez de mi rostro.

Mancini's era un gran restaurante de lujo, cuya clientela la constituía principalmente gente del mundo de las artes. Yo no había estado nunca allí, por lo que mire a mi alrededor con aprensión mientras el portero me ayudaba a quitarme el abrigo. Luego, Emmett me tomo del brazo y me condujo a la mesa que habían reservado.

Debido a la pequeña orquesta que tocaba en un extremo del salón, la gente hablaba más alto de lo normal para poder oírse. Una nube de humo azul envolvía las mesas. Una o dos parejas bai laban en la pista, que se encontraba unos escalo nes más abajo que la zona de restaurante. Era un ambiente que no contribuía a aliviar el ligero dolor de cabeza que había empezado a sentir.

La mesa era para 9: yo y Emmett, Laurent, Victoria y su esposo James y otros dos invitados de mi madre a los que conocía desde hacía años. Emmett se encargó de pedir las bebidas, y aunque pude notar el disgusto de Emmett, me negué a tomar alcohol.

—Tengo que trabajar mañana —le explique, ya que no quería hablar de mi dolor de cabeza.

Mientras esperábamos a René y a Edward pidieron unos aperitivos. Fue entonces que descubrí que tampoco tenía hambre y suspire al pensar en la cena.

Mi madre llegó unos veinte minutos después. Edward había cambiado el frac. Por una chaqueta de terciopelo, cuyo color rojo oscuro le sentaba a la perfección a su pálida tez. No obstante, en con tra de lo que esperaba, él no parecía com partir el estado de euforia de mi madre. Tenía un aspecto cansado, como si la emoción del concierto le hubiera dejado exhausto. Yo había estado temiendo el encuentro con él después de nuestra brusca despedida de hacía cuatro días, pero Edward apenas me miraba. Él aceptó las felicitaciones del grupo sin hacer ningún comentario y se dejó caer en una silla, dejándole a René la tarea de pedir al maître el mejor champán.

—Tenemos que brindar —dijo René al sentarse a su lado—. Has tenido un gran éxito, cariño. Te has superado a ti mismo. Vamos, alegra esa cara. No vas a estropear una noche como ésta.

—Brinden ustedes —le contesto Edward secamente y llamó a otro camarero—. Whisky, por favor. Con hielo.

Vi que mi madre fruncía el ceño por ese cambio en sus planes, pero era evidente que es taba dispuesta a perdonarlo, ya que inmediata mente borró ese gesto de impaciencia. Con la mayor tranquilidad, tomo el champán cuando se lo llevaron y brindó a su salud de todos modos.

—Has estado maravilloso —exclamó Victoria—. Todos te envidiamos, Edward. Debe de dar una sen sación muy excitante haber hecho una interpre tación tan perfecta.

—No ha sido una interpretación perfecta —re puso Edward, al tiempo que se desabrochaba el pri mer botón de la camisa y se soltaba la corbata—. He echado a perder el adagio y he terminado el segundo movimiento por delante de la orquesta. ¡No hay nada excitante en eso!

—Eres demasiado exigente contigo mismo —intervino René—. Nadie más lo habrá notado.

—Siento disentir —murmuró él, adoptando de nuevo la expresión de malhumor con que había llegado, y vi cómo suspiraba mi madre.

—Edward, incluso Jasper Whitlock te felicitó después del recital. Y, créeme, él no hace eso con todos los artistas que empiezan.

—Oh, gracias, René. Eres muy amable al re cordarme que no soy más que un artista que empieza. Eso pone las cosas en su sitio, ¿no?

Edward alzó la mano y volvió a llamar al cama rero, a quien pidió otro whisky doble. Mire hacia otro lado, molesta, cuando los azules ojos de René se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Eres un bruto, Edward —sollozó René mientras sacaba un pañuelo del bolso para enjugarse los ojos.

Laurent intentó salvar la situación sirviendo más champán a todo el mundo. Incluso yo me había visto obligada a tomar un poco para brindar por el éxito de Edward y en ese momento me alegraba de poder esconder mi consternación tras la copa.

La cena se sirvió enseguida: un pastel de salmón ahumado y caviar, filetes de pollo al vino y una compota de fruta y ron. Note que Edward no comía mucho más yo.

Sin embargo, él pareció recobrar el ánimo a medida que transcurría la cena, y me dije que seguramente la causa era la cantidad de alcohol que había bebido. Tampoco es que éste hubiera producido un efecto visible en él, aparte de sua vizar los músculos tensos de su rostro y volverle menos susceptible. Edward hablaba amigablemente con René y James, así que el encargado de que no me sintiera fuera de lugar fue Emmett.

Emmett era muy agradable su sentido del humor era increíble, no sé porque me imagine que haría una linda pareja con Rosalie, la encargada de sacar a la venta mis libros en Europa. No sé cómo pero yo me encargaría de que ambos se conocieran. Me sentía muy a gusto con él. Pero el dolor de cabeza no cedía, y cuando Edward y mi madre se levantaron para bailar, se lo mencionó a Emmett.

—Oh, qué pena —me dijo pero algo en su rostro me hizo ver que no me creía del todo.

« ¿Qué hago yo aquí?», pensé de pronto, mirando a mi alrededor con desesperación.

Era evidente que la compasión de Emmett no llegaba al extremo de ofrecerse a acompañarme. Por otra parte. Me había comprometido a ir a la cena, pero ya no veía razón alguna para quedarme.

Mire hacia la pista de baile. A Edward y mi madre se habían unido otras parejas, de forma que la pista ya estaba casi llena. En ese momento René alzó la mano para acariciar la mejilla de Edward y aparte la mirada brusca mente para no ver cómo él besaba la mano de mi madre.

Cuando volvieron a la mesa, apenas si los mire. René, al darse cuenta de mi me hizo una seña.

—Ven aquí con nosotros, Bella —exclamó, ha ciendo que James me dejara su asiento— ¿Sabes?—añadió, dirigiéndose a Edward—, a Bella le ha parecido estupendo tu recital, ¿ver dad, cariño?

—Oh... sí —murmure, consciente de que los ojos de Edward estaban fijos en mí—. Estoy segura de que ha sido un éxito. Todo el mundo estaba... encantado.

—Mejor que al acabar con una nota disonante, ¿eh? —repuso él y sentí mis mejillas arder por la deli berada insinuación.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó René, pero Edward se limitó a terminar de un trago el whisky que le quedaba en el vaso mientras me miraba con una expresión desafiante.

—Vamos a bailar, René.

Como de costumbre, Laurent intentó salvar la situación, arrastrando prácticamente a René a la pista. Una vez sola con Edward, no sabía a dónde mirar o qué decir, hasta que tras unos minutos de nerviosismo, él puso una mano en mi muñeca.

—Vamos con ellos, ¿quieres? —dijo Edward en voz baja, y me hizo levantar de la silla,

Como no quería hacer una escena, tuve que seguirla, pero en cuanto llegamos a la pista circular me solté de su mano. No obstante, eso sólo sirvió para que él pudiera rodearme con sus brazos más fácilmente. Apoye inútilmente las ma nos contra la camisa de seda que cubría su pecho cuando Edward me atrajo hacia él.

—No quiero bailar contigo —murmure con tono de resentimiento—. ¿Por qué haces esto? Tú tampoco quieres bailar conmigo. ¿Y por qué te has propuesto ponerme en evidencia ha blando de la ocasión en que te oí tocar a Chopin?

—Así que te acuerdas —me contesto. Sus ma nos descansaban con una suavidad engañosa en mi cintura. Cuando nos vimos obligados a movernos al ritmo seductor de la música para no tropezar con los demás, no me quedo de otra más que dejarme llevar por él.

— ¿Por qué no iba a acordarme? Fuiste bastan te brusco. ¿Ya le has contado a René cómo nos conocimos o estás reservando la noticia para al guna ocasión más íntima?

Las manos de Edward me apretaron con repentina violencia al oír mis palabras mordaces.

— ¿Por qué tenía que contarle a René que nos conocíamos de antes? —Me preguntó con voz ron ca, e hice una mueca cuando su apretón me acercó a los músculos duros de sus muslos—. Por lo que recuerdo, eras bastante provocativa. No como la fría puritana en que te has convertido.

Lo mire, furiosa, esperando que se retrac tara, pero al alzar los ojos sentí la presión inquie tante de su cuerpo contra el mío y los latidos de mi corazón aceleraron su ritmo. Él estaba dema siado cerca. No podía ignorar el calor de su cuerpo, la tibieza de su aliento y el olor masculino que emanaba de él mientras Edward seguía emplean do toda su fuerza para vencer mi resistencia. A nuestro alrededor, las otras parejas bailaban tranquila mente sin percibir el conflicto silencioso en el que nos encontrábamos.

—Eres... eres despreciable—le dije.

—No, no lo soy, y a menos que quieras que tu madre nos oiga, te sugiero que te tranquilices.

Estuve a punto de perder el control, pero de repente cedí. Pensé que él tenía razón. Lo estaba tratando injustamente. Era aquella atracción no deseada la que me arrastraba a esos extremos, así que, desesperada, me rendí.

El abrazo de Edward se suavizó cuando deje de resistirse, pero ese brusco cambio de actitud me aproximó aún más a él. Al apoyar la mejilla en su pecho, me di cuenta del control que Edward ejercía interiormente y, antes de poder retirarme, sentí el estremecimiento que recorrió su cuerpo por esa intimidad inesperada. Sus manos, que antes me habían sujetado con tanta fuerza, en ese momento se deslizaron por mis caderas, y me vi pegada a él de tal modo que pude sentir el repentino despertar de su virilidad contra mi cuer po. No era posible que Edward ignorara su propia excitación sexual, por lo que lo mire, con fusa.

—Por favor... —susurre, pensando exclu sivamente en que debía apartarme de él antes de traicionarme a mí misma.

—No —me interrumpió Edward y, después de po ner una mano en mi nuca, apoyó la mejilla en mi sien.

Sabía que aquello era una locura. Mien tras nos movíamos lánguidamente por la pista, pensaba en que me iba a arrepentir de eso en el mismo instante en que recobrara la sensatez. Pero por el momento nadie más se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía. Estábamos solos en una isla en la que sólo cabían deseos y sensaciones, y cuando él recorrió con la mano la curva de mi espalda, comprendí que era incapaz de resistirme a él.

La finalización de la pieza consiguió lo que yo no había podido hacer. Cuando la gente dejó de bailar y las luces, que habían sido apagadas en su mayoría, volvieron a encenderse, Edward no tuvo más remedio que separarse de mí. Yo no me atrevía a mirarlo.

—Vamos —dijo tomándome de la mano para llevarme de nuevo a la mesa, pero entonces tuve la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para mover la cabeza negativamente.

—No, no puedo —murmure con voz ahogada, y lo habría dejado si Edward, con su agilidad habi tual, no me lo hubiera impedido.

—Sí, sí puedes. Te prometo que no te moles taré más.

En ese momento apareció René

—Bien, bien... Qué amable has sido al bailar con Bella, cariño. Ni siquiera sabía que estaban en la pista.

—Bueno, ¿vamos a sentarnos? —La interrum pió Edward—. Creo que la orquesta va a hacer un descanso.

—Si no te importa, yo me marcho ahora, ma... René —le dije, incapaz de volver a sentarme como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

El dolor de cabeza, que había dejado de im portunarme brevemente mientras bailaba había vuelto con mayor intensidad, y ansiaba en contrarme en mi casa, en mi cama y en una habi tación oscura.

— ¿Que te marchas?

René me miraba como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba oyendo.

—Me... me duele un poco la cabeza. No te preocupes en acompañarme. Puedo coger un taxi.

—Yo te llevaré —intervino Edward, sorprendiéndome tanto como a mi madre.

—No puedes. Cariño, es tu fiesta.

Mientras le aseguraba a mi madre que podía arreglármelas perfectamente sola, Emmett acudió de nuevo a mi rescate.

—Yo llevaré a Bella a casa. No tengo que apar tarme de mi camino y, como a ella, está empezándome a doler la cabeza. Tú y Edward sigan con la fiesta. Laurent, Victoria y los demás están dis puestos a pasarse la noche de juerga.

—Yo no —dijo Edward ignorando las protestas de René—. Mira, mañana tengo por delante ocho horas de trabajo, así que propongo que conclu yamos la celebración. Si los otros quieren quedar se, déjalos, pero yo necesito dormir.

Me fui de Mancini's con Emmett unos mi nutos más tarde mientras mi madre se disculpaba con sus amigos. Edward estaba todavía en el restau rante, esperando con impaciencia que René ter minara con las excusas; mientras entraba en el coche, sentí una profunda gratitud hacia Emmett por ofrecerse a llevarme. A pesar de lo tentadora que era la idea de que Edward me acom pañara a casa, sabía que debía evitarlo en el futuro. Era un hombre peligroso y sin principios, me dije a mi misma severamente, por lo que des deñe la idea de que él pudiera estar tan impre sionado por lo que había ocurrido como yo.

Aun así no podía dejar de pensar en él. Fue un alivio ver que mi padre ya se había acostado y que no tenía que contarle los acontecimientos de la velada. Estaba demasiado ensimismada en mis pensamientos para hacerle un relato objetivo de la interpretación de Edward ni una descripción de lo que había sucedido después. Tal vez a la ma ñana siguiente me sentiría capaz de hacerlo, pero de momento me obligue a pensar que Edward había llevado a mi madre a casa esa noche, que lo más probable era que pasara la noche en el aparta mento de René y que la situación que se había producido en la pista de baile no había sido ins pirada más que por un exceso de alcohol.

* * *

**Por favor dejen reviews y estén pendiente para la actualización de OTRA OPORTUNIDAD PARA AMAR.**

**Nos vemos pronto**

**Saludos**

**Maby **


	7. capitulo 6

**Aquí les dejo un capitulo mas, solo les recuerdo la historia pertenece a Anne Mather y los personajes a la señora Meyer**

* * *

Capitulo 6

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente sintién dome absolutamente deprimida. No me encontraba con ánimos para levantarme y empezar a trabajar, como le había dicho a Emmett que iba a hacer. Hasta que no entró mi padre a decirme que se marchaba no me di cuenta de que era más tarde de lo que creía. Era una mañana tan oscura y triste que me había imaginado que era mucho más temprano.

—Me marcho, Bella —dijo mirándome con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Te encuentras bien? Estás muy pálida. ¿Tienes resaca?

—No, sólo bebí dos copas de champán. Sim plemente estoy cansada por haber trasnochado.

—Te oí llegar. Ya había pasado la mediano che, ¿no? Creo que el recital no duraba tanto.

—Fuimos a cenar a Mancini's. Era una especie de celebración.

Mi padre inclinó la cabeza y, al ver su expre sión de disgusto, desee que mi madre no me hubiera colocado en esa difícil situación. Pero René estaba acostumbrada a hacer su voluntad, y sabía que si me hubiera negado a verla, ella habría sido capaz de ir a casa y acusar a papa de envenenar mi mente. No podía arriesgarme a que ocurriera eso. La tran quilidad de espíritu de mi padre era demasiado frágil, por lo que mientras René permaneciera en Phoenix yo tenía que mantenerlos separados.

—Siento no haberte acompañado en el desa yuno —le dije para cambiar de tema, pero papa no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo.

— ¿Lo pasaste bien? Me refiero al concierto. ¿Es bueno ese... Cullen?

—Oh, sí. Es... es muy bueno, realmente. Laurent cree que tendrá un gran éxito.

—Ah —papa asintió y yo experimente un impulso protector hacia él.

Habría sido más fácil si hubiera podido decirle que Edward era un fracaso. De ese modo se habría consolado con la idea de que René se había dejado llevar por los sentimientos y que éstos habían nublado su entendimiento.

— ¿Vas a venir a cenar? —le pregunte, deseando poder tranquilizarlo y sin saber cómo hacerlo.

—No, voy a cenar en casa de Erick. Tenemos pendiente una partida de póker desde hace varias semanas, y hemos quedado esta noche para jugarla. ¿Tienes tú algún plan? ¿Cuándo vas a volver a ver a tu madre?

—Oh, no lo sé. Tengo que ponerme a trabajar en serio hoy. Le prometí a Jacob que iba a hacer unos bocetos preliminares para hablar con él den tro de unos pocos días.

—Bueno, tengo que irme. No trabajes dema siado, ¿eh?

En realidad, me resultó imposible traba jar. Esa mañana, sentada en un taburete frente al tablero de dibujo, mi mente permanecía tercamente en blanco, y por primera vez en mi vida mi imaginación parecía haberse paralizado. El día anterior había hecho unos bocetos del aprendiz que Mabel iba a tomar a su cargo, un personaje para iniciar una serie nueva de libros, pero esa mañana hasta esos dibujos me parecían de principiante.

El sonido del teléfono acabó con la poca con centración que me quedaba. «Oh, Dios mío», rogué mentalmente, «que no sea René, por favor».

—Es para ti —dijo la señora Clearwater después de abrir la puerta del estudio—. Es el señor Black. Le he dicho que estabas. ¿He hecho bien?

—Oh, sí —conteste, aliviada—. Gracias, señora Clearwater. Ahora mismo voy.

—No me digas que todavía no tienes prepara dos esos bocetos —exclamó Jacob, justamente in dignado—. Hace casi una semana que no nos vemos. ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

—Hace cuatro días, y he tenido complicacio nes. Lo siento, Jacob. Hago todo lo que puedo, de verdad, pero bueno... ha habido circunstancias que han contribuido a que no me resultara fácil trabajar.

— ¿Qué circunstancias? Oh, no me lo digas; se trata de tu madre, seguro. Has vuelto a verla.

—Sí. Tendrás que darme algo más de tiempo, Jacob. Precisamente estaba en el estudio cuando has llamado.

—Supongo que fuiste al concierto de anoche. La presentación de Cullen... —comentó iró nicamente—. Por lo que he oído, lleva tocando el piano bastantes años. Yo no diría que es un niño prodigio.

—Fui al concierto, sí. Y es un pianista muy bueno.

—Oh, sí, ya lo sé. ¿Has visto las fotografías de él y de tu madre en los periódicos de esta maña na? Viéndoles, no me sorprende que te resulte difícil concentrarte.

— ¿Qué fotografías?

—Las de tu madre y Edward Cullen después de que acabara el concierto. ¿Dónde estabas tú cuando se las hicieron?

En Mancini's, pensé, comprendiendo por qué mi madre nos había enviado por delante.

—Yo... bueno, todos nos fuimos a cenar des pués. ¿Qué tal son las fotografías? Papá se lleva el periódico al trabajo, y yo no he podido verlas.

—Están bien. Él parece agotado, pero tu ma dre es toda sonrisas. Es lógico. Arreglar todo eso ha debido costarle bastante, y ahora va a conse guir algún fruto de su inversión.

—Sí —murmure mientras me preguntaba si mi padre habría visto las fotografías.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo crees que podrás ense ñarme algo? —dijo él, volviendo al tema original.

—Dame tiempo hasta el lunes. Te prometo que trabajaré todo el fin de semana. Iré a tu despacho el lunes por la mañana y, si te gusta lo que haya hecho, puedes llevarme a comer.

— ¿Y por qué no a cenar el sábado? Me dejaste plantado la semana pasada.

— ¿Es que quieres que interrumpa mi horario de trabajo?

Jacob suspiró y aceptó mi rechazo. Cuando colgué el teléfono, me dirigí a las escaleras, pero cambie de opinión y di media vuelta para ir a la cocina.

—Señora Clearwater, ¿tiene café hecho?

—Sí, sírvete tú misma —me respondió mientras seguía amasando sobre la mesa de madera—. No querrás que vuelva a lavarme las ma nos, como he tenido que hacer cuando han lla mado por teléfono.

—Lo siento. Habría contestado yo, pero... bue no, temía que fuera René.

—Si lo hubiera sido, ¿crees que le habría dicho que no estabas? De todos modos, ¿por qué no quieres hablar con tu madre? Saliste con ella ano che, ¿no?

—Sí, pero eso no quiere decir que me guste que me llame. En realidad, habría preferido que no volviera nunca a Phoenix. Yo... nosotros... papá y yo estamos mejor cuando ella no está.

— ¡Bella! ¡Ésa no es manera de hablar de tu madre!

—A veces me resulta difícil creer hasta eso. No tenemos nada en común.

—Tú has heredado su talento. La señora siempre ha tenido una imaginación muy viva.

—Usted la conoce hace mucho tiempo, ¿ver dad, señora Clearwater?

—Más de veinte años. No tenías más de un mes cuando me contrató tu padre. Y tu madre siempre hablaba de su próximo papel.

— ¿Cree que su matrimonio habría durado tanto si no hubiera nacido yo?

— ¿Quién sabe? Eran muy diferentes cuando se casaron, y los años sólo sirvieron para ampliar las diferencias. Tal vez si tu padre le hubiera dedi cado más tiempo a ella esos primeros días... si tu madre hubiera tenido más paciencia con el tra bajo de él... Me temo que los dos tenían dema siado interés por sus profesiones, y para cuando tu padre se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría ya era muy tarde.

—Él todavía la quiere —murmure mien tras me terminaba el café—. Quiere hacer creer que no, pero la quiere.

—Tu padre ama a una ilusión. La mujer en la que él piensa nunca existió. Y ahora vuelve a tus quehaceres y déjame seguir con mi trabajo.

De nuevo sentada frente a mi tablero de dibujo, me pregunte si lo que había dicho la señora Clearwater era verdad. Mi padre se aferraba a los recuerdos de los buenos ratos que habían pasado juntos y no mencionaba las discusiones frecuentes que habían salpicado su relación ni el ambiente tenso que yo tanto temía.

A las doce el teléfono volvió a sonar. Y como le había prometido a la señora Clearwater, baje a contestar.

—Dígame —dije cautelosamente.

—Bella —La voz que pronunció mi nombre era inquietantemente familiar. La mano de me tem blaba cuando aparte el auricular de mi oído con la intención de colgar, pero la exclamación de Edward me contuvo—. ¡Bella, Bella, por favor, con téstame!

— ¿Qué quieres? Creía que era mi madre quien llamaba. ¿Está contigo?

—Bella, quiero verte —me interrumpió seca mente—. ¿Vas a comportarte con sensatez o va mos a jugar al escondite como la otra vez?

—No sé a qué te refieres. La otra vez que llamaste estaba muy ocupada, como ahora. ¿Quiere hablar mi madre conmigo?

—Tu madre no está aquí. ¿Quieres llamar al Gloucester Hotel, que es donde estoy ahora, para comprobar que no te miento?

— ¿Por qué iba a pensar que me mientes? Ade más, cómo vivas o dónde vivas no es asunto mío.

—No, no lo es, pero me gustaría dejar esto claro. Tal vez entonces podríamos centrarnos en el motivo de mi llamada, esto es, ¿cuándo pode mos quedar para vernos?

— ¿Sabe mi madre lo que estás haciendo?

—No —respondió Edward con impaciencia—. René no es mi guardián. No tengo que pedirle permiso para preguntarle a su hija si quiere tomar un café conmigo.

— ¿Café?

—No puedo salir antes de las cuatro. En rea lidad, me vendría mejor que vinieras aquí a to marlo. Me queda bastante trabajo y no tengo mucho tiempo.

— ¡Quieres que vaya a tu hotel!

— ¿Por qué no? No estaremos solos. Mi ayuda de cámara y mi secretaria no andarán lejos, si lo que te da miedo es mi reputación.

—Yo... yo no puedo ir a tu hotel. Y, además, si estás tan ocupado, ¿cómo has encontrado tiem po para llamarme? ¿No has tenido que interrum pir tu concentración?

—En cierto modo, sí —me contesto brusca mente—. Mira, deja de dar rodeos y dime qué piensas hacer. Después de lo de anoche, debes pensar cosas horribles de mí, pero por lo menos dame la oportunidad de disculparme.

— ¿Lo que quieres es disculparte?

—Claro. Bueno, ¿vas a venir?

—No. No puedo. No deberías habérmelo pe dido. Yo... yo he olvidado todo lo que pasó ano che. Los hombres, cuando beben, no son respon sables de sus actos.

—Vaya —repuso con un tono que indicaba que no estaba precisamente complacido con mi rechazo—, veo que tienes más experiencia de lo que yo pensaba. Muy bien. Me alegro de saber que no te molesté. Adiós, Bella. Ya nos veremos.

«No si puedo evitarlo», pensé, disgusta da, mientras colgaba el teléfono. Era un hipócrita, me dije, subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos. ¿Cómo se atrevía a imaginar que podía pasar con una simple disculpa? Le estaría bien merecido si llamaba a mi madre y le decía lo canalla que era. Claro que el problema estaba en que no podía estar segura de que René me creyera; en esa clase de situaciones lo más frecuente era que saliera peor librado el informador.

La señora Clearwater me llevó un emparedado y otra taza de café a la una, como solía hacer cuando estaba trabajando, pero aunque se lo agradecí, no tenía ganas en ese momento de jamón y queso. Dando un suspiro de desespera ción, le dije que iba a salir y me puse la chaqueta encima de la camisa mancha da de carboncillo y los vaqueros gastados.

El tiempo había mejorado sensiblemente desde que mi padre se había marchado aquella mañana. El sol se abría paso entre las ramas húmedas de los árboles de la plaza, animándome con su lumi nosidad en mi proyecto de salir a tomar un poco el aire.

Una vez en mi camioneta, iba bajando un poco más deprisa que de costumbre por el camino de salida cuando tuve que frenar bruscamente para evitar el vehículo que giraba en ese momento para entrar en la calle. Empezaba a arrancar de nuevo cuando me dio cuenta de que el coche con el que había estado a punto de chocar era un Volvo plateado; me fije en su interior y reconocí a Edward.

Él me reconoció en el mismo instante, pero no tenía ninguna intención de quedarme allí para da para averiguar por qué había ido a mi calle. Acelere con el propósito de perderle de vista.

Cuando vi al Volvo detrás de mí, adivine que él no estaba dis puesto a dejarme marchar. Suspire con impacien cia al comprender que no iba a poder distanciarme de él en una carretera abierta; la única posibili dad de perderlo consistía en meterme por las callejas del centro de Phoenix, así que gire a la derecha sin señalar y pase a toda velocidad el primero de una serie de semáforos.

Un vistazo por el espejo retrovisor me hizo ver que el vehículo de Edward tenía más capacidad de maniobra que la mayoría de los coches, y me dije que tenía que ser mucho más astuta si quería escapar de su asedio. Señale hacia la izquierda y gire a la derecha en el último momento, de ma nera que las llantas de la camioneta chirriaron cuando gire bruscamente el volante. El Volvo simple mente esperó hasta que pude controlar la camioneta y entonces señalizó. Escuche los gritos furiosos del motorista que venía de frente y al que había estado a punto de llevarme por delante.

Suponía que Edward no estaba disfrutando precisamente del recorrido aunque era evidente que no le resultaba nada difícil mantenerme siempre a su alcance. Después de varios minutos más de per secución, ya me daba vueltas la cabeza; tal vez por eso salí del centro metiéndome por una calle que no había visto antes y tuve que frenar ante el muro que se alzaba frente mí. Era una calle sin salida, como indicaba la señal circular que había en la esquina, pero me había distraído vigilando a Edward y no la había visto.

Mire por el espejo retrovisor, dispuesta a ver el Volvo detrás de mí, pero para mi asombro el callejón estaba desierto. Parpadeé sin dar cré dito a mis ojos, sin atreverme a pensar que le había despistado por fin, pero eso debía ser. De algún modo, no sabía cómo, me lo había quitado de encima, y suspire encantada imaginándose lo furioso que debía estar.

— ¡Sal!

La brusca orden me tomo desprevenida, por lo que mire a Edward, sorprendida, mientras él me qui taba las llaves de la camioneta.

—He dicho que salgas —repitió y, a causa de mi aturdimiento, le obedecí.

— Yo... yo no puedo quedarme aquí. Es una calle cerrada.

—Deberías haber pensado en eso antes de me terte aquí. Estaba esperando que cometieras un error. Con esa forma de conducir me sorprende que todavía estés entera.

—Soy una buena conductora —le dije, una vez que la sorpresa dio paso al resentimiento—. Y yo no me interpongo en el camino de la gente cuando menos se lo esperan. Podía haberme dado un infarto por segunda vez hoy.

— ¿Sólo por segunda vez? Creía que era la ter cera por lo menos.

—Te crees muy listo, ¿verdad?

—No, no me creo especialmente listo. Si lo fuera, estaría ensayando en mi hotel en vez de dedicarme a seguirte en esa carrera enloquecida por todo Phoenix.

—Nadie te ha pedido que me siguieras.

—Eso es cierto; no obstante, podía habérsete ocurrido que no pasaría por tu casa sólo como pasatiempo. Como tú has decidido jugar a poli cías y ladrones, no he tenido más remedio que seguirte.

— ¿Dónde está tu coche? —le pregunte, mirando a mi alrededor.

—Aparcado enfrente del hospital. Yo no igno ro las señales de prohibido el paso. A la policía no le gustan esa clase de cosas.

—Muy gracioso —repuse haciendo una mueca, aunque en realidad aquello no me parecía nada gracioso.

Me sentía deprimida y un poco tonta. Lo mire con una expresión sombría mientras me pregunta ba qué estaba pensando él en realidad.

—Bueno... —suspiró Edward—, ¿ahora qué? ¿Empezamos bien o en cuanto te devuelva las llaves vas a escapar de nuevo?

—No me escaparé. Dame las llaves. No quiero que me pongan una multa.

— ¿Vas a seguirme a mi hotel?

—No. Yo quería tomar un poco el aire. Iba a pasear al parque. Puedes venir conmigo si quie res.

— ¿A qué parque? —me pregunto rece losamente.

—A cualquiera. El Borunda es el que está más cerca de aquí. Podemos ir allí. Eso, supo niendo que yo pueda salir de aquí, claro.

—Te ayudaré —dijo bruscamente, dándome las llaves y caminando a la esquina—. Da mar cha atrás y yo te indicaré cuando tengas vía libre.

Una vez que me encontré afuera y que Edward se encaminó a su automóvil, apreté los labios. Era tan frío, pensé con resentimiento, estaba tan seguro de sí mismo y de controlar la situación... Yo no tenía la culpa de que me hubiera persegui do por todo Phoenix, haciendo que perdiera su pre cioso tiempo. Además, ¿cuánto tenía que practicar? Él ya tocaba el piano a la perfección. ¿Por qué no me dejaba en paz en vez de hacer que me sintiera responsable de todo aquello?

Encontré un sitio para aparcar al lado del cam po de futbol y luego espere con impaciencia a que aparcara Edward. Éste se metió con una habili dad envidiable en un hueco estrecho que yo había rechazado y después salió del Volvo, poniéndose una chaqueta de cuero.

—Has esperado —comentó irónicamente—. ¿Paseamos?

— ¿Por dónde?

—No importa. Simplemente vamos a pasear.

Me encogí de hombros y lo acompañe por los senderos primero y luego por la hierba. Estaba húmeda, por lo que había poca gente por allí, pero era agradable andar sobre ella. Sentí que iba relajándome a medida que Edward me hablaba del tiempo y de su preferencia por los climas más fríos y nublados. Tal vez a eso se debía la palidez de su piel.

— ¿Qué hacías fuera de mi casa? —Lo interrumpí de pronto, deseando que fuera al gra no—. Ya te habías disculpado por teléfono. ¿No te parece una temeridad ir a la casa de mi padre?

—En cierto modo, sí. No obstante, después de pensarlo, decidí que tenía que hablar contigo. No quería que te quedara una impresión equivocada de mí.

—Por lo que a mí se refiere, no puedes justifi car lo que ocurrió. Me sorprende tu temeridad al creer que no voy a decírselo a mi madre.

—Adelante —me dijo con una expresión furio sa—. Si eso es lo que quieres, díselo. Es asunto tuyo.

—No te importa porque sabes que mi madre no me creería —estalle y me detuve, mirán dolo airadamente—. Está tan obsesionada contigo que lo primero que se le ocurriría sería que estaba inventándomelo... que en el fondo estaba celosa.

— ¿Y no es cierto?

Sin detenerme a pensar lo que iba a hacer, alce la mano y le di una bofetada; luego, observe con una sensación de incredulidad cómo se for maban unas marcas rojizas en su pálida mejilla.

Retrocedí, en parte temiendo que él fuera a devolverme el golpe. Pero no lo hizo. Simplemen te permaneció quieto mirándome, esperando a que hiciera algo. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue alzar los hombros; me sentía culpable y vulnerable.

Edward tocó mi barbilla para hacerme levantar la cara, pero mi reacción instintiva fue apar tarme de él. No obstante, con eso sólo conseguí tropezar con el tronco del árbol que había detrás de mí.

—Lo siento —murmuró Edward con voz ronca y un cierto tono tierno—, pero cuando estoy contigo haces que me sienta terriblemente egoísta y siem pre acabo haciéndote daño.

Eche las manos hacia atrás para apoyarme en el árbol. Sus palabras no me habían tranquili zado. Al contrario, temía que si él seguía acariciando mi barbilla, no iba a ser capaz de resistir el deseo de besar su mano. El pánico me hizo volver la cabeza.

Pero él no me dejó recobrarme. Se acercó más a mí y esta vez no tuve más remedio que mirarlo a los ojos cuando él tomo mi rostro entre sus manos. Éstas se deslizaron hasta mi cuello y luego, dando un suspiro, Edward inclinó la cabeza. Al principio sus labios rozaron los míos de manera ten tativamente, como si no estuviera seguro de mi reacción, pero al no haber resistencia por mi parte, su lengua acarició el contorno de mi boca. Era una señal sensual y seductora de lo que podía ser el acto amoroso, y recline la ca beza en el tronco del árbol, perdida en un mar de emociones. Los persuasivos besos que él depo sitaba en mi labio superior primero y en el inferior después despertaron en mí los mismos sentimientos que había experimentado la noche ante rior. Por más que me esforzaba por permanecer impasible, la cabeza ya empezaba a darme vueltas. Era un experto en el arte de la seducción, como lo demostró al introducir la lengua entre mis la bios para separármelos e inundarme de una increí ble sensación de placer.

Me rendí ante la dulce y devastadora in vasión, agarrándome a sus brazos. Él, también impresionado por la ávida unión de nuestras bocas, se dejó caer sobre mi cuerpo, aprisionándome contra el árbol. Sus manos abandonaron mi cuello para abrirme la chaqueta y capturar mis senos. Incluso a través de la camisa, note cómo éstos se endurecían al sentir el tacto de sus manos.

—Bella —dijo él, después de separarse de mi boca y apartarse de mí con un gran esfuerzo.

Se produjo un silencio tenso, ya que no podía decir nada. Durante unos momentos de aturdimiento permanecí quieta hasta que el aire frío me hizo reaccionar. Disgustada, me abroche la chaqueta con las manos temblorosas y espere sus disculpas.

—No quería que sucediera esto —murmuró él por fin—. Quería verte... eso era todo. No tenía intenciones de tocarte. Pero consolarte me pareció algo tan inocente... ¡Inocente! —Repitió con ra bia—. ¡He debido volverme loco!

—No sigas —lo interrumpí bruscamen te, apartándome del árbol—. Es evidente que crees todo lo que dices. Eso es lo que lo hace más patético.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— ¿No es éste el momento en que vas a decir que no debemos volver a vernos? —Respondí con frialdad—. ¿Que tú querías que fuésemos amigos pero que eso ya resulta imposible?

—Eres...

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Soy demasiado sincera? ¿O ha blo demasiado claro para tu gusto? ¿Qué espera bas, Edward?

—Respecto a lo de no volver a vernos, tendrías que preguntarle a tu madre, ¿no te parece? —co mentó rudamente—. Lo único que iba a decirte, lo más amablemente posible, era que en este momento no hay lugar en mi vida para com plicaciones sentimentales, pero ya veo que me he equivocado al considerar tus sentimientos. Vámonos antes de que diga algo de lo que me arrepienta. Después de todo, eres la hija de René, por extraño que parezca.

Caminamos en silencio hasta donde se encontraban los coches. Habría preferido ir sola; de todas formas, conseguí adoptar una expresión de fría indiferencia hasta llegar al aparcamiento. No obstante, una vez allí, sentí que me abandonaba la seguridad y me precipite a la camioneta. Tem blaba tanto que dudaba incluso que pudiera lle gar a casa, por lo que espere a que Edward se marchara primero.

Pero él no lo hizo. Sacó el Volvo y luego, dejando el motor en marcha, salió y se dirigió hacia mí. Esperó a que bajara la venta nilla para poder hablar, pero como no lo hice, él abrió la puerta con un gesto de im paciencia.

—Para que te quedes más tranquila le diré a René que te he visto... —empezó fríamente y entonces se interrumpió al ver las lágrimas que corrían por mi rostro—. Por Dios, Bella —mur muró, aturdido—. Oh, por Dios santo, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?

No le conteste. No podía. Aprovechando la perplejidad de Edward, cerré la puerta y encendí el motor. Él debía haberse marchado en su coche y no volver para comprobar cuánto me había he rido. No tenía objeto prolongar la humillación, así que salí del aparcamiento y acelere.

Edward se quedó allí, mirando cómo me marchaba. Había una expresión de frustración en su rostro, pero no intente analizarla. No me cabía la menor duda de que estaba maldiciéndose por ha ber ido a buscarme. Mientras giraba para entrar en la calle principal, vi que él volvía a su coche, y esta vez sabía que no iba a seguirme.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto**

**Saludos.**

**Espero sus reviews.**


	8. capitulo 7

**Hola ya regrese con un capitulo mas. Pero antes de darles oportunidad de leerlo quiero recomendarles una historia de mi amiga Cecita, se llama el llamado de la sangre léanla, está empezando y esta genial. Apoyémosla para que siga escribiendo. Es una chica muy talentosa solo que por un mal comentario de gente que muchas veces no tiene nada que hacer quiere dejar la historia. Ayúdenme a convencerla de que continúe.**

**Bueno, ahora si les dejo el capitulo no sin antes recordarles que los personajes son de la talentosísima señora Meyer y la historia de otra talentosa la señora Anne Mather.**

* * *

Capitulo 7

Durante las dos semanas siguientes me dedique exclusivamente a mi trabajo, rechazando todas las invitaciones con la excusa de que no tenía ni un momento libre. Aunque Jacob bro meaba diciéndome que no había pretendido que me convirtiera en una reclusa, yo insistía en que era la única manera de hacer algún progreso.

Y en cierto modo tenía razón. Al cerrarme a cualquier tipo de relación, podía concentrarme to talmente en mi trabajo, y la satisfacción que ob tenía me ayudaba a compensar las otras deficien cias de mi vida.

Al principio no fue fácil. El fin de semana después de la escena que había tenido con Edward, mi madre me llamó para invitarme a otra fiesta y se enfadó cuando le dije que no podía ir.

—Claro que puedes venir, Bella. Después de haberte introducido en mi círculo, lo mínimo que debes hacer es demostrar un poco de gratitud. Además, irá gente que te interesa conocer, gente que podría ayudarte en tu trabajo.

—No necesito ninguna ayuda, madre —suspi re.

—Me llamo René, y todo el mundo necesita ayuda. De todos modos, quiero que estés aquí. No es mucho pedir cuando voy a marcharme a París dentro de dos semanas.

— ¿Vas a marcharte?

René interpretó mal mi sobresalto, por lo que me explicó rápidamente:

—Voy a cantar en La Scala en diciembre, y como Edward sólo ha estado en Francia en una oca sión vamos a pasar unos días allí antes de empe zar los ensayos en Milán. París es una ciudad maravillosa; la considero mi hogar espiritual y quiero que Edward comparta ese sentimiento conmi go... aparte de que conozca a gente que le será muy útil.

—Ya veo —murmure—. Bueno, les deseo que la pasen muy bien. Supongo que te veré cuando vuelvas a Phoenix. ¿Regresarás en ene ro?

— ¿Eso quiere decir que no vas a cambiar de opinión?

—Me temo que no. Al contrario que Edward, yo creo que la única manera segura de alcanzar el éxito es el trabajo constante.

Durante mi segunda semana de aislamiento, Charlie cayó enfermo con la gripe, por lo que tuve que dividirme para atender mi trabajo y a mi padre. Éste se resfriaba mucho más a menudo últimamente, y una vez más tosía de la manera que me había preocupado tanto la última vez que estuvo enfermo. Tuve la oportunidad de comentarle sus inquietudes al médico en la visita siguiente, y éste me aconsejó que lo que mi padre necesitaba era reposo.

—Le hacen falta unas vacaciones, Bella. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no van fuera? ¿No has podido convencerlo para pasar unas cuantas se manas lejos de la comandancia? Creo que Florida es muy agradable en esta época del año.

—No querrá ir, doctor—suspire—. ¿Cree que no he intentado convencerlo? Un amigo suyo le dejaba la villa que tiene en Ruidoso en septiembre, pero él no quiso aceptar. Sólo vive para su trabajo, y si alguien amenaza con apartarlo de él...

—Sé a lo que te refieres. Tengo otros pacientes con la misma manía. Bueno, vamos a ver qué puedo hacer.

Contra lo que esperaban, Charlie nos sorprendió aceptando la sugerencia del doctor.

—La Navidad ya está cerca —me dijo después de que el médico se fue—. Podemos pasar unos días fuera, si te parece bien. La señora Clearwater quiere ir a ver a su hija Leah, así que no habrá ningún problema aquí.

— ¡Oh, papá! —exclame, encantada—. ¿A dónde te gustaría ir?

—Yo había pensado... Volterra —contestó mi padre, y comencé a preocuparme—. Parece que es un sitio al que va mucha gente, y como noso tros no hemos estado antes, es un buen lugar para empezar.

— ¿Por qué no Nueva York?

—Porque yo quiero ir a Volterra —contesto bruscamente—. Creía que te daba igual donde fuéramos con tal de descansar.

—Y me da igual. Si quieres ir a Volterra, allí iremos.

Pero no podía evitar recordar que mi padre me había dicho que René había vuelto hacía poco de Volterra. La relación era evidente.

Una vez que tuvo los bocetos de Mugbet, el aprendiz de Mabel, inicie el proceso de tramar la primera historia. Iba ilustrando la narración con tiras de dibujos, en los que la torpe Mabel conducía a su confiado aprendiz a una serie de aventuras desastrosas, donde se mezclaba la emoción y el humor. En aquel mundo ideal podía olvidar mis preocupaciones, aunque éstas terminaban aflorando durante las horas que no trabajaba.

Un día leí en el periódico de la mañana que René se había marchado a París el día anterior. Había una fotografía de ella en el aeropuerto, sonriendo, y aunque no se veía con claridad a la persona que iba con un abrigo oscuro a su lado, no tuve la menor duda de que era Edward. Según el artículo, René Austin se dirigía a Milán para actuar en la ópera y no era probable que volviera a Phoenix hasta finales de enero.

Me pregunte si mi padre no habría leído algo parecido antes de acceder a ir de vacaciones. Si se había enterado de que René iba a pasar la Navidad fuera del país, a lo mejor había supuesto erróneamente que iba a volver a Volterra. Después de todo, a mi madre siempre le había gustado Italia, y lo más seguro era que mi padre no supiera nada del recital de Milán.

Con René fuera de Phoenix, descubrí una nueva sensación de libertad. Ya no me sobresaltaba cada vez que sonaba el teléfono, ni miraba furtivamente por el espejo retrovisor cuando con ducía esperando ver un Volvo plateado. En realidad, empezaba a creer que había exagerado el efecto que había tenido la reaparición de Edward en mi vida.

Charlie volvió al trabajo a principios de diciembre, y pude dedicarme por entero a las aventuras de Mabel y Mugbet. Aunque no lo creía posible, quería acabar el libro antes de marcharme a Volterra.

El miércoles por la tarde de la semana que mi padre había empezado a ir a la comisaria, estaba trabajando en mi estudio cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Aquel ruido inesperado me distrajo del dibujo que estaba haciendo, una es coba a propulsión que Mabel había inventado, y suspire con impaciencia al darme cuenta de que la señora Clearwater había salido. Desde luego, podía ignorar la llamada y no abrir, pero podía ser Jessica, quien últimamente se había quejado de que no les hacía mucho caso, y no me pareció bien dejarla en la puerta.

Mientras bajaba la escalera, el timbre volvió a sonar, lo que me hizo apresurar el paso. Una rá pida ojeada al espejo del vestíbulo me aseguró que estaba razonablemente presentable. Mi pelo, a pesar de la cinta de terciopelo negro que lo suje taba, estaba algo revuelto a causa de la frecuencia con que me pasaba los dedos por él mientras tra bajaba. Sobre los jeans, llevaba un jersey arremangado.

Había sido un día frio, ya empezaba a oscurecer en la calle. No obstante, la oscuridad no me impidió reconocer al hombre que esperaba afuera.

Edward, vestido con unos vaqueros y una chaque ta de cuero marrón, daba la impresión de llevar bastante tiempo allí, mire a mi alrededor ansiosamente, preguntándome, quién podía haber lo visto. Después, mi pensamiento inmediato fue: « ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué no está en Milán con René?».

— ¿Puedo entrar? —preguntó, viendo que yo no decía nada.

—No hay nadie en casa —le dije tembloro samente—. Yo... el ama de llaves ha ido a ver a su hija. Mi padre está en el trabajo, y yo estoy en casa sola.

—Eso es lo que pensaba —repuso y se dirigió al interior—. Vamos, Bella, no he venido para que me tengas en la puerta.

Me aparte, porque si no, él habría chocado conmigo al entrar. Cuando Edward cerró la puerta. Busque a tientas el interruptor de la luz. El vestíbulo estaba en penumbra, lo que me daba una sensación de claustrofobia, pero mientras buscaba el interruptor, él se acercó a mí y cortó mis palabras de protesta con su boca.

Conseguí soltarme momentos después y corrí al otro extremo del vestíbulo, donde encendí por fin la luz. Me quede quieta en el primer escalón, diciéndome que tenía que guardar la cal ma, No debía haberlo dejado entrar. En cuanto había visto quién era, debí haberle dado con la puerta en las narices. Pero el verlo había desper tado todas las emociones que había tratado de reprimir durante esos días, y no había tenido la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para pedirle que se fuera.

En ese momento Edward se metía las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones y miraba a su alre dedor con evidente interés. Sus ojos se detuvieron en el paisaje que había pintado y que mi padre había querido colgar en el vestíbulo.

— ¿Es tuyo? —me preguntó él tranquilamente, como si aquel beso rápido no hubiese tenido lu gar, yo solo asentí—. Es bueno —comentó e in clinó la cabeza para leer la firma—. Bella Swan, septiembre 2005.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Por favor... no pue des quedarte aquí. Si viene mi padre y te encuen tra, él... él...

— ¿Qué hará? ¿Me echará? Puede intentarlo.

—No hace falta que me digas que eres más fuerte que mi padre. Me refería a que él no se encuentra muy bien y si te ve aquí... puede ser perjudicial para su salud.-

Edward bajó la cabeza y avanzó un paso hacia mí.

—De acuerdo. Si me prometes que vas a escu char lo que tengo que decirte, me iré antes de que tu padre vuelva a casa.

— ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? Después de lo que ocurrió, creí que esto ya había acabado. Tú mismo dijiste que no tenías tiempo para... com plicaciones.

—Te dije que no había lugar en mi vida para complicaciones sentimentales —me corrigió mientras acortaba la distancia que había entre nosotros con pasos lentos—. Mira, ¿no podemos ha blar en otro sitio? No me gusta que observen nuestra conversación.

— ¿Quiénes?

—Afuera había dos señoras mayores a las que parecía interesarles mucho que yo estuviera en la puerta. ¿No crees que provocará su curiosidad el que me hayas dejado entrar y luego no me ofrez cas asiento? —añadió, señalando los cristales es merilados de la puerta.

—Supongo que te refieres a las señoritas French —suspire y me imagine lo que estarían pensando las dos hermanas solteras que vi vían dos casas más abajo, las cuales, desde que había empezado a ir al colegio, habían mostrado un interés enfermizo por cualquier joven que había llevado a su casa.

—Enséñame dónde trabajas --me propuso Edward al tiempo que llegaba a la escalera y apoyaba una mano en la pared y otra sobre la que tenía en la barandilla.

—No puedo...

— ¿Por qué no puedes? Yo te enseñé dónde trabajaba hace unos años.

—Eso no era lo mismo.

— ¿Por qué no? —Insistió, entrecerrando los ojos—. Me interesa verlo, de verdad. Y... y si tu padre vuelve, te prometo que me escabulliré por la parte de atrás.

—Edward...

— ¿Humm?

Tenía los ojos fijos en mi boca, y casi podía sentir su caricia.

— ¿Dónde... dónde está René?

—En Milán, supongo.

Me solté de su mano y subí la escalera. Jamás me había parecido el estudio tan descuida do. Había papeles arrugados y lápices rotos por el suelo, además de montones de cuadernos, tin teros y varios tubos de pintura repartidos sin orden. Tenía muy pocos muebles; sólo una mesa, un caballete, un armario, un taburete y un viejo sofá.

—Así que... éste es el escondite de Mabel —comentó Edward, observando las pinturas que adornaban las paredes—. ¿En qué estás tra bajando ahora?

—Yo... —respondí, desconcertada por que él había cerrado la puerta—, yo he inventado otro personaje. Mugbet. Es el aprendiz de Mabel. Jacob, mi agente, creía que era buena idea crear otro personaje.

— ¿Éste es Mugbet? —preguntó Edward cuando se acercó al caballete.

—Sí —conteste aproximándome también a la pequeña figura, mezcla de gato y murciélago.

—Estás temblando. ¿Por qué? No tendrás mie do de mí, ¿no?

—Tengo frío —conteste con un considerable grado de seguridad, teniendo en cuenta lo pertur bada que estaba, sobre todo cuando él se volvió hacia mí.

—Fui a París —dijo Edward, y la esperanza que había tenido de que quizá no hubiera acom pañado a mi madre murió.

—Lo sé. Vi la fotografía de René en el perió dico. ¿Lo pasaste bien?

—París era... interesante —contestó él mien tras tomaba un mechón de mi pelo y se lo llevaba a los labios—. Te echaba de menos. Me pregun taba qué estarías haciendo y si me habías per donado.

— ¿Perdonado? Tú me echaste la culpa de... de lo que ocurrió aquel día.

— ¿Yo? Bueno, no puedo echarte la culpa de lo de ahora, ¿no? He venido de Milán porque quería verte.

— ¿Y le has dicho a mi madre por qué volvías?—pregunte, tratando de ignorar la caricia de sus dedos en mi hombro—. ¿O una vez que ha cumplido su misión ya no merece que le dediques ninguna atención?

—Le he dicho a René que volvía a Phoenix. Sí —respondió desabridamente—. No veía la ne cesidad de hacerle daño diciéndole que venía a verte, pero si tú quieres disfrutar de ese privilegio desde luego no puedo impedírtelo.

Hice una mueca de dolor cuando él me obligó a mirarlo, lo que suavizó su expresión som bría.

— ¿Por qué insistes en mencionar a tu madre siempre que estamos juntos? Yo no te pregunto por ese hombre... Jacob, o Emmett McCarthy, o cual quier otro que conozcas. ¿Por qué persistes en atormentarnos?

—Pero tú... tú te acuestas con René, ¿no?

—Me he acostado con muchas mujeres. Si eso es lo que quieres averiguar, sí, soy bastante nor mal al respecto.

—No me refería a eso —murmure temblo rosamente, pero cuando él movió la mano para tomarme por la nuca, no me aparte.

—Te deseo —dijo Edward e inclinó la cabeza para acariciar mi mejilla con los labios—. Deseo acostarme contigo.

—No puedes... no podemos...

Presa del pánico, intente separarme de él cuando sus labios alcanzaron mi boca, pero Edward me atrajo con más firmeza hacia él. Al introducir su lengua entre mis dientes, sentí que me invadía una tremenda debilidad: no obstante, aún tuve fuerzas para tratar de empujarlo mientras sus labios recorrían la curva de mi barbilla. Sin embargo, cuando él tomo mis manos, poniéndolas entre nosotros, y mis dedos rozaron su palpitante virilidad, me abandone a sus brazos y Edward se apoderó ávidamente de mi boca.

—Te necesito, Bella. No puedo comer, ni dor mir ni trabajar. No puedo hacer nada sin pensar cuánto te deseo, cuánto anhelo sentirte junto a mí... desnuda, juntos.

—Edward, esto es una locura...

—Quítate esto —murmuró él, deslizando las manos debajo de mi jersey—. Quiero ver tus senos.

-Edward...

Me soltó un momento para quitarse la cha queta y luego dejarla caer al suelo. La camisa siguió el mismo camino, pero cuando se dispuso a soltarse el cinturón, me gire rápidamente.

— ¡No!

— ¿Por qué no? —Susurró, acariciándome la nuca con los labios—. A mí no me avergüenza que veas mi cuerpo. Déjame desnudarte.

Toda resistencia cedió cuando sus manos cap turaron posesivamente mis senos. Edward me quitó el jersey y después la cinta de terciopelo que suje taba mi pelo, de modo que este cayó sobre mis hombros. Luego, hizo que me girara hacia él; aunque quería cubrir mi desnudez, Edward no me lo permitió y me contempló largamente.

—Vamos al sofá.

Me deje llevar hasta el rincón en penumbra donde estaba el sofá. Con ternura, él me reclinó en los cojines y se arrodilló a mi lado, cubriendo mis manos y muñecas de besos apasionados que me hicieron temblar.

Cuando sus labios se dirigieron a mis senos, me estremecí, pero no podía impedir lo que él estaba haciendo. Sentía la sensualidad ex quisita de su lengua y sus dedos acariciantes en esa zona sensible de mi cuerpo.

Sin saber exactamente cómo, me encontré tum bada en el sofá, mientras los labios de Edward bus caban los míos ansiosamente. Al tiempo que su lengua se introducía profundamente en mi boca, note que me desabrochaba los jeans.

Una vez más me invadió el pánico. El roce de su muslo contra el mío me hizo darme cuenta de que Edward también se había quitado la ropa. Tenía las piernas aprisionadas por una de las suyas, y la fragancia sutil de su piel me envolvía. Sin poder contenerme lo abrace y lo atraje hacia mí.

—Tú me deseas... ¡dilo! —me ordenó apa sionadamente.

—Te deseo —repetí y le hice bajar la cabeza para que me besara. Edward lanzó un suspiro de satisfacción mientras se movía para cubrir mi cuerpo.

Aquélla era una experiencia totalmente nueva para mí. Jamás había compartido con nadie esa clase de intimidades, pero en ese momento no era consciente de que Edward no lo sabía. La sensación que me provocaba el roce de su piel, el aroma masculino de su cuerpo... todo eso había borrado de mi mente los elementos prácticos de la situa ción, y aunque sabía lo que quería de mí, cuando él me separó las piernas, me puso tensa.

—Sí, Bella —dijo Edward con voz ronca.

—Yo... no. No debes... —susurre temblo rosamente, mientras su insistente caricia me sumía en una nebulosa de placer. Pero Edward ya no me escuchaba. Con un gemido de deseo, su cuerpo buscó mi femineidad, y aunque hubo un momento de duda cuando encontró aquel obstá culo inesperado, ya era demasiado tarde para impedir que ocurriera lo inevitable. Ahogue un grito de dolor contra el hombro de Edward al sentir la abrasadora penetración, pero él me obligó a levantar la cabeza para poder mirarlo.

— ¡Por Dios, Bella! —Murmuró bruscamente, pero luego, cuando vio las lágrimas en mis ojos, me abrazó estrechamente y hundió el rostro en mi cabello—. Bella, no puedo detenerme ahora.

Sorprendida, comprobé que no me hacía daño. Parecía que mi cuerpo estaba preparado para re cibirlo, ya que mi respiración se agitaba al mismo ritmo que la de él y los movimientos de mi cuerpo se acompasaban con el poderoso empuje de sus caderas. Era increíblemente delicioso sentirlo dentro de mí, poseyéndome, llenándome... como increíbles me parecieron los gemidos de placer que surgieron de mi garganta cuando alcanzamos el clímax.

* * *

**Que les pareció??? Por fin se demostraron su amor. Espero les haya gustado.**

**Espero muchos reviews.**

**Saludos.**


	9. capitulo 8

**Hola espero estén bien no quiero echarles mucho rollo así que solo les recuerdo que los personajes son de la señora Meyer y la historia de la señora Mather.**

**A mi solo se me ocurrió juntarlos.**

**Saludos**

* * *

Capitulo 8

Escuche que se aproximaba el coche de mi padre. No sabía si habían pasado unos minutos o unas horas; de lo único que estaba segura era de que Edward seguía a mi lado, con una pierna y un brazo encima para asegurarse de que no pudiera escapar sin que él lo advirtiera.

—Eh —protestó él, somnoliento, cuando me senté—. Bella, no te vayas. Todavía no. No hemos terminado...

—Oh, por favor, date prisa —murmure frenéticamente, levantándome del sofá—. Vístete. ¿No oyes? Es el coche de mi padre.

Edward se incorporó y cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza sin mostrar ninguna vergüenza.

— ¿Y qué? ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Que coja la ropa y baje por la tubería de desagüe? Bella, sé que no lo habías hecho antes. Pero dejemos eso ahora. Puedes presentarme a tu padre. Dudo que se acuerde de mí.

—No hablarás en serio.

— ¿Por qué no? Es la solución más sensata.

— ¡Sensata! —exclame mientras me ponía a toda prisa el jersey y el pantalón. Recordando cómo había reaccionado Charlie ante la mención de Edward, sabía que no había nada sensato en presentárselo—. Ponte la ropa —le rogué.

—Si insistes...

Por fin Edward se levantó del sofá y, aprovechan do que estaba distraída abrochándome los botones del pantalón, depositó un beso tentador en la comisura de mis labios. Lo que provoco que me estremeciera.

—Edward, por favor... —susurre cuando liberó mi boca. Con un gesto de indiferencia, tomo, su ropa.

—Si no te gusto como soy, desde luego —co mentó él burlonamente.

—No... No es eso —proteste débilmente, incapaz de apartar los ojos de él mientras se subía la cremallera de los vaqueros.

—Lo sé. ¿Crees que sería tan obediente si no pensara que te importo?

—Oh, Edward.

Durante unos instantes observe cómo ter minaba de vestirse. Me producía un intenso placer compartir esa intimidad con él, y recorrí su cuer po con la mirada posesivamente.

—Te recomiendo que no sigas mirándome así —me dijo, tomando la chaqueta, y el corazón me dio un vuelco al ver el deseo que brillaba en sus ojos—. ¿Ya tengo un aspecto presentable? ¿Crees que le parecerá bien a tu padre? Confío en que no parezca que me he pasado la última hora haciéndole el amor a su hija.

—Me parece bien a mí —murmure y Edward rodeó mi cintura.

—Sabes lo que siento por ti, ¿verdad? —Me dijo con la voz velada por la emoción—. Y tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Dile a tu padre que vamos a cenar juntos, ¿eh? Esta noche no quiero que haya interrupciones.

—Edward! Yo... yo no puedo hacer eso.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Quieres que lo haga yo?

—No... No puedo presentarte a mi padre. Tú me prometiste que te marcharías si mi padre ve nía a casa. Por favor, déjame llevar esto a mi manera.

—Si insistes...

Edward alzó los hombros con un gesto de derrota y estuve a punto de ceder. Pero el recuerdo de la expresión de mi padre cuando hablaba de Edward Cullen me obligó a mantenerme firme y, cautelosamente, abrí la puerta del estudio.

—Creo que está en su despacho. Vamos, pue des marcharte sin que sepa que has estado aquí.

—Si eso es lo que quieres... pero recuerda que ha sido idea tuya, no mía.

Mientras bajábamos la escalera, empecé a entender por qué Edward no había sido partidario de irse de esa manera. Estaba convirtiendo el acto dulce y hermoso que habíamos compartido en algo clandestino y sórdido. Ya estaba casi con vencida de que decir la verdad no podía ser tan malo, cuando escuche que se abría la puerta del despacho y me invadió el pánico. Tome a Edward de la mano y lo obligue a bajar a toda prisa, abrió la puerta y lo empuje afuera sin ninguna considera ción hacia sus sentimientos.

-¡Espera! —La fuerza con que Edward me sujetó la muñeca hizo que me diera cuenta de que él podía haber impedido fácilmente que le echara así de la casa—. Esta noche —dijo Edward con voz ron ca—. Vas a cenar conmigo esta noche. Ven al hotel. Bajaré a buscarte al vestíbulo a las siete.

— ¡No! —podía escuchar que mi padre se acercaba por el pasillo y moví la cabeza negativamente—. No puedo. ¡No puedo cenar contigo!

Me solté de su mano y cerré la puerta bruscamen te, antes de que él pudiera protestar.

— ¡Papá!

Me sorprendí de mi propia hipocresía mientras me volvía para saludar a mi padre. Con la espalda apoyada en la puerta, como si de esa manera pudiera impedirle que viera la sombra del hombre que se alejaba, lo mire inocentemente.

— ¡Bella! —exclamó Charlie, sorprendido—. ¿Acabas de venir?

La tentación de decirle que sí era muy fuerte, pero me di cuenta de que no iba a creerse que venía de la calle sin abrigo.

—No.

—Alguien ha estado aquí —dijo él recelosa mente, casi como si hubiera percibido el olor de la colonia de Edward—. Un hombre. Era un hombre, ¿verdad, Bella? ¿Quién era? ¿Le conozco? ¿Y dón de estabais cuando he llegado a casa?

—Yo... nosotros estábamos en el estudio. El... bueno, es un amigo de Jacob. Sam... Sam Uley.

— ¿De verdad?

Considerando que Edward había tenido tiempo de sobra para marcharse, me aparte de la puerta y camine al salón.

—Sí, de verdad —conteste y lance un suspiro de alivio al ver que mi padre me seguía—. Le interesan mis ilustraciones. He estado ensenándole los bocetos del libro nuevo.

— ¿Y por qué tenía que irse con tanta precipi tación? Supongo que se trata de uno de esos jó venes de pelo largo que sabes que no me gustan. No encuentro otra razón para que te comportes como Mata Hari.

—Yo no me comporto como Mata Hari —re puse, más molesta por su desprecio que por su hostilidad—. En realidad, él es bastante agra dable. Bueno, ¿has pasado un buen día? ¿Quieres beber algo?

—Una cerveza —respondió mi padre mientras se sentaba junto al fuego—. Si ese joven era respetable, ¿por qué no me lo has presentado?

—Tú no sueles prestar mucha atención a mis amigos artistas.

—Así que es un artista. Debí haberlo imagi nado. No me parece bien que ese Black lo haya mandado aquí. Después de todo, él sabe que sueles estar sola. El tipo podía haber sido un apro vechado.

—No soy una niña.

Cerré un momento los ojos al darme cuenta del significado que tenían mis palabras después de lo que había ocurrido. Era difícil de creer que me hubiera entregado a Edward tan ciegamente...

—Me sorprende que lo dejaras entrar —insis tió mi padre.

—El llamó antes.

— ¿Quién llamó?

—Jacob claro —conteste, angustiada por la cantidad de mentiras que me veía obligada a decir para encubrir una sola—. No sé por qué le das tanta importancia a este asunto, papá. Olvídalo.

Me encamine a la cocina, pero Charlie me siguió y se quedó allí mientras buscaba la cena que nos había dejado la señora Clearwater.

— ¿Cómo has dicho que se llamaba? ¿Sam Uley? ¿Ha hecho algo conocido?

—Oh, papá, ¿desde cuándo te interesa la pin tura? Vamos a ver... ¿quieres una ensalada con la carne o prefieres unas patatas?

—No estás siendo muy comunicativa, Bella. Después de todo, vengo a casa y tú estás con un hombre joven arriba. Creo que mi preocupación es razonable. Todavía eres muy... inocente en ciertos aspectos.

¡Inocente! Me dio un vuelco el corazón. Ya no lo era, no desde que Edward había entrado en mi vida.

La cena fue un desastre. Había un ambiente tenso debido a mi negativa a hablar del hombre que mi padre conocía como Sam Uley. Me daba cuenta de que mi actitud no era muy sensa ta, dadas las circunstancias, pero me resultaba im posible hablar de Edward sin experimentar una sen sación de culpa por lo que había ocurrido. Siem pre me había considerado una persona capaz de controlar mis emociones; ni siquiera aquella conversación que habíamos tenido en el parque me había advertido del peligro que corría. Esa tarde se había producido la revelación, el descubrimiento mortificante de que era tan vulnerable como cualquiera.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, Charlie, disgusta do, se fue a su despacho y yo volví a mi estudio para tratar de proseguir con mi trabajo. Pero era imposible. La habitación estaba impregnada de la presencia de Edward. ¡Dios Santo!, pensé con de sesperación, no iba a poder volver a trabajar en aquel lugar. Siempre iba a verlo allí, atrayéndome hacia él, besándome, acariciándome y amándome...

No, amándome no. Me había deseado, eso era lo que había dicho. Había hecho que yo lo deseara. Y de qué modo... lo había deseado tan desesperadamente que había llegado a sentir do lor físico. Pero el problema residía en que mis sentimientos habían sido mucho menos equívocos que los de él. Para mi deseo y amor eran una y la misma cosa, y él había desdibujado la línea que los separaba con su experiencia sexual.

¿Cómo había podido? ¿Cómo había podido uti lizarme y luego volver a René como si no hubiera ocurrido nada? Porque no tenía duda de que eso fuera lo que iba a hacer. Había ido a París con René, se había aprovechado de las influencias que ella había buscado y, después de acompañar la a Milán, se había marchado. ¿Qué razón le había dado a mi madre para volver a Phoenix? ¿Qué razón daría para volver a Milán? De pronto todo aquello me pareció demasiado tortuoso y, escondiendo la cara entre las manos, di rienda suelta a las lágrimas que llevaba conteniendo de masiado tiempo.

Durante varios días la relación con mi padre siguió siendo tensa. No volvió a mencionar se el tema de Sam Uley pero estaba presente en nuestras mentes, y sabía que mi padre estaba enfurruñado porque había sido muy poco comu nicativa. No obstante, como la fecha de nuestra mar cha para Volterra se aproximaba, otras cosas em pezaron a adquirir importancia. Aunque nunca me había apetecido menos la idea de unas vaca ciones, me obligue a comportarme como si es tuviera deseándolas; por lo menos los preparati vos me ayudaban a distraerme. También mi padre empezó a mostrar cierto interés cuando la agencia de viajes nos entregó los billetes y la reserva del hotel, así que pasamos varias veladas hablando de los preparativos finales.

Aun así, seguía levantándome la primera por las mañanas para buscar en el periódico no ticias sobre Edward antes de que mi padre se lo llevara a la oficina. Había habido muchos artícu los sobre él después del concierto del Teatro, pero esos días había una falta total de in formación. Lo único que podía suponer era que, como mi madre, iba a pasar la Navidad en Milán. Me decía a mi misma que hacía eso por mi padre, para protegerlo, pero no era cierto. Quería saber dónde estaba Edward y qué hacía, y todas esas se manas sin noticias de él me estaban destrozando.

El día antes de irnos a Volterra hice algo que luego lamente amargamente. Llame al Hotel y pedí hablar con el señor Cullen.

La recepcionista no era una mujer especial mente amable.

—No sé si el señor Cullen está en el hotel en este momento. ¿Quién debo decirle a su secre taria que llama? ¿Es pariente suyo, señorita... señorita...?

—Entonces, ¿él se aloja ahí? —le pregunte ya que no tenía intenciones de dar mi nombre.

—El señor Cullen tiene una suite en este hotel, sí. No obstante, no atiende llamadas anó nimas ni ánima a las admiradoras a que mero deen por el vestíbulo.

— ¡Yo no soy una admiradora! —La interrumpí, indignada por el tono despectivo que estaba usando—. ¡Oh, olvídelo!

Colgué el teléfono y luego me senté unos minutos en la escalera con la cabeza entre las manos. No tenía idea de si Edward había vuelto a Italia o no, pero no pensaba ir a su hotel para averiguarlo.

Durante los diez días que papa y yo pa samos en Volterra disfrutamos de un sol brillante, un cielo azul y de las aguas más cristalinas que habían visto. Aunque había ido con el con vencimiento de que no iba a poder relajarme, la realidad fue que al fin lo conseguí. No me apenó volver a Phoenix, pero el balance de las vaca ciones fue mejor de lo que había esperado. Para empezar, era un alivio estar lejos de Phoenix, de los periódicos y del miedo constante a ver la ima gen de Edward en un medio u otro.

También era un alivio saber que cuando sonaba el teléfono no podía ser para mí; hasta mi padre abandonó su expresión de consternación. Si se había sentido desilusionado porque mi madre no estaba en la isla, no hizo ninguna mención de ello. Simple mente nos dejamos absorber por el ambiente dulce y tranquilo que presidía la vida en Italia.

Phoenix, cuando volvimos un día soleado de enero, estaba padeciendo los efectos de un frente frio reciente. Aunque la señora Clearwater había encendido las chimeneas, la casa daba una sensación de frialdad después de las vacaciones que habían pasado bajo el rico sol de Italia. Una vez que deje las maletas en mi habitación, me asome al estudio: me estremecí al ver el vaho de las ven tanas y corrí a tomar café, dándome cuenta de que seguía teniendo poco entusiasmo por volver al trabajo.

Para empeorar las cosas, mi padre volvió a resfriarse unos días después de nuestro regreso. El tiempo frío, junto con su decisión de volver al trabajo fuera cual fuera la temperatura, contribuyó a debilitar sus defensas.

—Tienes que convencerlo de que se cuide más, Bella —me dijo el doctor Rawson, preocupado—. Me temo que esta vez es pleuresía, y eso puede desembocar fácilmente en neumonía. Tu padre es un hombre enfermo. Ha echado a perder todo el bien que le habían hecho las vacaciones con su obstinación.

—Procuraré que se quede en la cama, doctor. Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que se reponga.

—Sé que lo harás —me sonrió el doctor Rawson—. No te preocupes. Se pondrá bien. Simple mente no le dejes volver a la comandancia hasta que yo lo diga.

Durante los días que Charlie tuvo que perma necer en la cama con fiebre, me dedique por entero a él. Al acabar cada día, las piernas me dolían de subir y bajar tantas veces las escaleras, y caía rendida en la cama.

Hasta el día en que el médico no dijo que mi padre podía levantarse, no salí a la calle.

No lo había hecho desde que habíamos regresado de Volterra. El doctor Rawson me había aconsejado que saliera y tomara el aire; estaba muy pálida y no quería tener que atender a otro enfermo. Así que, envuelta en ropa de abrigo para protegerme del aire helado, saque mi camioneta del garaje y me dirigí al parque.

Había menos gente que la tarde que había estado allí con Edward; sólo unos paseantes con sus perros y uno o dos niños, acompañados de su madre o una niñera. Phoenix en enero... René había dicho que iba a volver a Phoenix en enero, ¿Por eso había ido yo allí? ¿Porque había creído que Edward podía ir también?

Volví bruscamente a la camioneta. Estaba en fadada conmigo misma por haber dejado que el recuerdo de Edward turbara mi paz de espíritu. Sin embargo, una vez que estuve tras el volante, casi sin voluntad, conduje hacia el Gloucester Court Hotel. Pase lentamente frente a la fachada gris del edificio y me quede mirando, ensimismada, la luz suave que iluminaba la zona de recepción, hasta quedarme casi parada. El sonido del claxon del conductor que iba detrás de mi me hizo reac cionar y seguir avanzando hacia casa. Había sido una idea tonta, me dije a mi misma: severamente, pero a pesar de la crueldad y el egoísmo de Edward, seguía deseando verlo.

Mi padre estaba sentado en el salón, frente al fuego de la chimenea. Me di cuenta de que había estado trabajando, pero no le reproche nada; tenía mucho mejor aspecto y, puesto que hacía más de una semana que no tocaba un arma, comprendía su necesidad de ocuparse en algo. Y qué mejor que limpiar su viejo rifle.

—Le diré a la señora Clearwater que nos traiga el café —dije, después de darle un beso, pero Charlie me tomo del brazo cuando iba a incorporarme.

—Te han llamado por teléfono. Ese joven... ¿Uley? Creo que era él- me enderece con un inmenso esfuerzo. Des pués de todo el rato que acababa de pasar pen sando en Edward, era como si mis pensamientos hu bieran conjurado su llamada. Me quede mirando a mi padre, incapaz de contestar,

— ¿Y bien? ¿No vas a llamarle? Supongo que tendrás su número de teléfono, porque no ha de jado ningún recado.

—Yo... ¿Estás seguro de que era él?

—No, no estoy seguro —replicó Charlie con irritación—. Ha sido la señora Clearwater la que ha contestado el teléfono. Ha dicho que era un hombre y, como no ha dicho quién era, he imaginado que debía ser él. Ella dice que había llamado antes.

— ¿Antes?

Sentí que me inundaba una tremenda eu foria, pero inmediatamente me tranquilice. Claro que me había llamado antes. La tarde que me había perseguido en coche.

-¿Qué significa ese joven para ti? —Me pre guntó mi padre, adoptando una expresión de de saprobación—. Yo creía... bueno, antes de irnos de vacaciones, tú me hiciste pensar que vuestras relaciones eran puramente profesionales. Ahora no estoy tan seguro.

—Oh, papá...

—No, Bella. Insisto en que me lo cuentes. Soy tu padre y creo que tengo derecho a saberlo.

—No hay nada que saber —murmure.

—Sin embargo la señora Clearwater dice que ha llamado varias veces.

— ¡Varias veces! ¿Cuándo?

—Será mejor que se lo preguntes a ella —me dijo bruscamente y volvió a fijar su atención en el rifle—. Es evidente que me he equivocado contigo. Eres hija de tu madre, después de todo,

Dude un momento mientras miraba la cabeza inclinada de mi padre, pero al ver que no alzaba la mirada, no pude contenerme más. Salí del salón y corrí a la cocina.

— ¿Me ha llamado alguien, señora Clearwater?

—Un hombre —contesto secándose las manos en el delantal—. ¿Quiere tu padre el café? He hecho unos pasteles de queso. Estarán listos dentro de un minuto.

—Él ha dicho... papá ha dicho... que no es la primera vez que ha llamado.

—No le he oído llamar —murmuró la señora Clearwater, confusa—. Creía que quería esperar a que llegaras.

—Mi padre no, señora Clearwater. El hombre... el hombre que ha llamado; usted le ha dicho a mi padre que había llamado antes.

—Oh, él, sí. Iba a decírtelo, pero con la enfer medad del señor Swan...

— ¿Cuándo, señora Clearwater? ¿Cuándo llamó?

—Bueno, vamos a ver... Me parece que la pri mera vez fue el día que se fueron. Sí, me acuerdo de que habían salido para el aeropuerto, pero por supuesto a él no se lo dije.

— ¿No?

—No. Yo no sabía quién era y no es aconse jable ir diciéndole a la gente que la casa va a estar vacía diez días, ¿no?

—Supongo que no —repuse paciente mente—. Entonces... ¿él llamó otra vez?

—Sí. En Nochebuena. Yo había venido para ver si todo andaba bien y me llevé un susto cuan do sonó el teléfono.

— ¿Y qué le dijo?

—Le dije que ibas a estar fuera en Navidad. Entonces él dijo que te llamaría cuando volvieras y así lo ha hecho.

—Hoy.

—Bueno, puede que haya llamado antes. Cuando tu padre estaba enfermo dejé descolgado el teléfono una o dos veces. No pongas esa cara —añadió al ver mi expresión de horror—, yo sabía que en la comandancia no iba a ocurrir nin guna catástrofe, pero eso era lo primero que él iba a pensar al oír el ruido del teléfono.

Era una explicación razonable, por lo que no podía acusar a la señora Clearwater de nada; sin embargo, seguía preguntándome cuántas veces habría llamado Edward y cuál habría sido su reacción. —Entonces... hoy, ¿qué ha dicho?, ¿Le ha dicho usted que yo había salido?

—Sí aunque no sé si me habrá creído. Me ha dado la sensación de que le ha parecido una excusa.

—Pero ¿no le ha dicho que mi padre había estado enfermo? —Exclame con impaciencia—. Debe pensar que estoy evitándolo. ¿No le ha dicho nada?

— ¿Qué más iba a decirle? Era la verdad, ¿no? Me parece que aquí hay algo raro. ¿Por qué no viene a casa?

—Oh... no tiene importancia —murmure inclinando la cabeza—. Siento haber gri tado. Supongo que se debe al cansancio.

—Todos estamos cansados —refunfuñó la se ñora Clearwater y volvió a su tarea de preparar el café.

El timbre de la puerta sonó cuando iba ya por la mitad de la escalera. Como sabía que el ama de llaves estaba ocupada, volví sobre mis pasos de mala gana. Igual que aquella otra tarde ya había oscurecido, y encendí la luz antes de abrir la puerta.

Él estaba en el escalón: el Volvo aparcado en la puerta a la vista de todo el mundo. Con los pantalones y la chaqueta negros que llevaba, sólo destacaba en la oscuridad la palidez de su rostro.

—Así que estás aquí —dijo acusadoramente con un gesto de desprecio. Antes de que pudiera responder, dio media vuelta y se alejó.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado y para responder a las chicas que me preguntan cada cuando actualizo. Concierto para el amor la actualizo cada 4 o 5 días y otra oportunidad para amar cada vez que termino un capitulo como cada mes jejejeje lo siento.**

**Bueno espero sus reviews y para aquellas que no han leído mi otra historia les pido que se den una vuelta y me den su opinión.**

**Saludos.**

**Maby.**


	10. Capitulo 9

**Otro capítulo más. Espero que les guste**

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia a Anne Mather.**

* * *

Capitulo 9

— ¡Espera! —grite y corrí tras él—. Edward... Edward, espera un momento, por favor! No puedes irte sin decirme a qué has venido.

El estaba abriendo el coche cuando lo alcance.

—He venido a demostrarme a mí mismo que estaba perdiendo el tiempo —contestó fría mente—. Las llamadas telefónicas deberían haber bastado, pero tenía que asegurarme de que no era un truco de tu padre.

— ¿Qué? Yo... la señora Clearwater acababa de decirme que habías llamado. Como hemos estado fuera y luego mi padre se puso enfermo, se había olvidado de decírmelo.

—Oh, vamos. No pensarás que voy a creerme eso. ¿Verdad? ¿De verdad no sabías que llevaba intentando hablar contigo tres semanas?

—No. Es la verdad. ¿Por qué iba a mentirte? Desde que volvimos de Volterra mi padre ha es tado en cama con pleuresía.

Edward me observó con los ojos entrecerrados como midiendo si yo decía la verdad.

—Eso es.

— ¿Has estado en Volterra?

—En Navidad, sí. Mi padre no se encontraba bien, y el médico le aconsejó que descansara.

— ¿Y fuiste a Italia? ¿Por qué?

—Fue una decisión de mi padre. Tal vez pensó que mi madre iba a pasar la Navidad allí.

—Pero ella no lo hizo.

—Eso tú lo sabrás mejor que yo.

—Pues sí. René ha pasado la Navidad en Paris. Vuelve esta noche después de haber conseguido un gran éxito en Milán.

— ¡Esta noche! —Exclame y mire hacia atrás, asustada, temiendo que mi padre me hubiera oído—. Y... ¿ibas ahora a recogerla?

—No, por aquí no se va a el aeropuerto ¿no?—replicó, pasándose una mano por el pelo- No. Como he dicho antes he venido a... bueno, a verte. Oh, Dios mío, ¿por qué no vamos a algún sitio a hablar?

— ¿Ahora?

—Sí, ahora. ¿O tienes otra cosa que hacer? Si es así, sólo tienes que decirlo y yo...

— ¡Oh, Edward! —Le tome la mano desesperada mente y entrelace los dedos con los de él—.Edward...

Sin preocuparse de que estábamos a la vista de todo el mundo, él inclinó la cabeza. Su beso fue ardiente y apasionado; su mano sujetaba mi nuca, posesivamente. Mis labios se abrieron automáticamente.

—Toma el abrigo —dijo él apresuradamente cuando levantó la cabeza.

— ¿El abrigo?

—Puede hacerte falta más tarde. No tardes. Te espero en el coche.

—Pero yo... mi padre...

—Dile que se trata de algo urgente. Lo es. ¿O quieres que lo haga yo?

Moví negativamente la cabeza y luego entre la casa. Note que la cortina del salón se movía y comprendí que mi padre lo había visto todo. La única esperanza que me quedaba era que no hubiera identificado a Edward con la débil luz de la calle.

Charlie estaba en la puerta del salón cuando entre.

—Voy... voy a salir un momento —murmure mientras tomaba el abrigo del perchero—. No te importa, ¿verdad? No tardaré mucho. La señora Clearwater está preparando el café. Hasta luego.

— ¿Vas a salir con él? ¿Ése es Sam Uley?

—Sí —respondí, ruborizándome.

—Creía que apenas lo conocías .

—Te hablaré de él después, ¿De acuerdo? Me está esperando.

— ¿Uley?

— ¿Por qué insistes en mencionar su nombre?

—Así es como tú lo llamaste, ¿no?

—Ya sabes que sí.

— ¡Eres una mentirosa, Bella! —estalló mi pa dre, furioso—. Mi propia hija... la única persona del mundo en quien creía que podía confiar, y has estado mintiéndome.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Ese hombre... ese hombre no es Sam Uley ni nada que se le parezca. Dios mío, creía que te conocía. Creía que nos queríamos. Y ahora des cubro que te has confabulado con él, con el aman te de tu madre... ¿Te has vuelto loca o me he vuelto loco yo? ¿Cómo puedes? ¡El último querido de tu madre! ¡El parásito con el que lleva acos tándose los últimos seis meses!

Estaba demasiado aturdida para defenderme. Aunque ya sabía todas esas cosas que mi padre me estaba diciendo, al oírlas en voz alta no encontraba justificación para mi comportamiento. Al oírlas no comprendía siquiera cómo había po dido imaginar que Edward y yo teníamos algún futuro.

—Tú... no lo entiendes —empecé, sin estar muy segura de cómo iba a continuar, y entonces escuche un ruido a mi espalda. Volví la cabeza y contemple sorprendida a Edward que acababa de entrar.

— ¡Salga de mi casa!

Edward no pareció inmutarse al oír la orden de Charlie. Su actitud era tranquila mientras se diri gía a mí:

— ¿Estás lista?

— ¡No, no lo está! —exclamó Charlie y, después de agarrarme fuertemente por el brazo, se enfrentó a Edward amenazadoramente—. Salga de mi casa, ¿no me ha oído? Bella no va a ir a ninguna parte con usted.

— ¿No cree que es Bella quien debe decidir eso? Lo siento, señor Swan, pero no tengo intencio nes de discutir con usted. Sólo quiero hablar con Bella.

— ¡Hablar! Ya he visto la clase de conversación que le ha dado hace un momento.

—Papá, por favor... — estaba inquieta por el aspecto febril de mi padre, con miedo busque el rifle que había estado limpiando anteriormente, tranquilizándome cuando lo vi aun desarmado—. Papá, ¿por qué no vamos al salón y hablamos de esto como personas civilizadas? No te conviene estar aquí en la corriente. Acabas de salir de la cama.

—Ese hombre no va a entrar en mi casa. Va mos, ¡fuera! Salga de aquí antes de que lo llene de plomo. No sé cómo tiene la poca vergüenza de venir cuando está viviendo de mi esposa.

La expresión de Edward se ensombreció, y a mí me dio un vuelco el corazón.

—René no es su esposa, señor Swan. Ni pretendo defender nuestra relación ante usted. Por favor, suelte el brazo de su hija. No tengo intenciones de marcharme sin ella.

Aquellas palabras, dichas tan cortésmente, no disimulaban una velada amenaza, y aunque ya no sabía cuáles eran sus sentimien tos, no podía dejar que aquella situación con tinuara.

—Por favor, papá, es mejor que me dejes ir.

— ¿Con él?

—Sí. Con él. Y no te expongas mas al aire frío, No estás bien. Ya sabes lo que dijo el médico.

—René tiene la culpa de todo esto —murmuró Charlie amargamente, me di cuenta de que no me escuchaba—. Corromper a su propia hija...

—René no tiene nada que ver con esto —dijo Edward—. Bella, ¿vienes o no?

Me sentía dividida entre el amor por mi padre y el amor por el hombre que creía que me había traicionado. Muchos años de vida en co mún y afecto me unían a mi padre, pero ese cariño no podía compararse con los sentimientos que me inspiraba Edward. ¿Cómo iba a elegir entre afecto y fascinación, ternura y pasión, un padre y un amante? No había elección posible. No importaba lo que me dictara la razón; mis emociones iban a prevalecer.

—Tengo que ir con él, papá —dije suave pero firmemente, al tiempo que me soltaba de su mano—. Por favor, compréndelo. No puedo hacer otra cosa. Lo quiero.

Me estremecí cuando mi padre retrocedió con una expresión de profundo dolor y se agarró al marco de la puerta del salón como si necesitara un apoyo. Fue un momento terrible para mí. ¿Por qué hacía eso?, me pregunte. ¿Por qué abandonaba al hombre que había cuidado de mi tan tos años por una relación tan poco clara? Me gire para mirar a Edward y todas mis preguntas quedaron contestadas.

— ¿Vamos? —sugirió él suavemente, sin hacer ningún movimiento para persuadirme, y dude sólo un segundo antes de asentir.

—Sí, vamos.

— ¿Dónde quieres ir? —me preguntó Edward, ya en el coche.

—A cualquier sitio. Podemos tomar café donde sea.

—De acuerdo.

Sin más palabras puso en marcha el coche y se metió entre el denso tráfico de las calles de Phoenix. Era la hora punta, en la que se mezcla ban gente, luces y automóviles con el constante ruido de los claxons. Edward aparcó el Volvo en uno de los escasos sitios vacíos que vio.

—Si no te importa, vamos andando desde aquí. Tiene que haber alguna cafetería cerca.

Tome el abrigo, pero antes de abrir la puerta, él sujetó mi mano.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Bella? Oh, diablos, yo no sabía cómo se sentía tu padre.

— ¿No? —Murmure ahogadamente, sentía los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas—. ¿Cómo es perabas que se sintiera?

—No lo sé. René dijo... Oh, Dios mío, René dijo que el divorcio había sido de mutuo acuerdo. Que todavía eran amigos. ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que tu padre guardaba ese resentimiento contra ella?

—Debías haberte dado cuenta de que... de que él no iba a aprobar nuestra relación.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Por mi asociación con tu madre? Es una cuestión profesional. Nada más,

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Todo el mundo sabe que... que...

— ¿Qué? ¿Que a tu madre y a mí se nos ha visto juntos en bastantes ocasiones? ¿Que yo he sido su acompañante en numerosos acontecimien tos sociales? ¿Que a ella le gusta que la gente crea que tenemos relaciones porque es bueno para su imagen?

— ¿Estás... estás diciendo que no te has acos tado nunca con mi madre?

—Estoy diciendo que no deberías creer todo lo que lees en los periódicos. ¿Vamos a tomar café?

Salí del coche. Me sentía confusa y atur dida, ya que no sabía qué debía creer y qué no. aparte de que mi aspecto, con los ojos enrojecidos y los labios sin pintar, dejaba bastante que de sear. Era injusto que él siguiera tan atractivo y con ese dominio de sí mismo, mientras que en mi rostro se reflejaban todas las emociones.

La pequeña cafetería que encontramos era en realidad un bar lleno de humo, pero Edward me condujo a una mesita que había en un rincón y luego llevó dos tazas de café. Parecía que estu viera en su casa, lo que hizo que pensara que él podía adaptarse a cualquier ambiente. Po día imaginármelo tocando el piano en un night-club de California al tiempo que lo recordaba saludando en el escenario del teatro de la ciudad.

—Bueno... —empezó Edward, sentándose a la mesa—. Siento que esto no sea más elegante, pero lo que tenemos que decirnos puede decirse tanto aquí como en el salón de té del Ritz.

—Sí—asentí nerviosamente—. En cual quier caso, yo no estoy vestida precisamente para ir al Ritz, ¿no?

— ¿Quieres que te diga que tu aspecto me pa rece bien a mí? Si son cumplidos lo que quieres...

— ¡No es eso!

—Entonces deja de preocuparte por tu apa riencia. Nadie te mira más que yo. Y yo te deseo.

—Oh, Edward.

No podía mirarlo a los ojos, así que, con impaciencia, él se inclinó y me tomo la mano.

—Es cierto. Los dos lo sabemos. No he pensa do en nadie más desde aquella tarde que estuvi mos juntos.

— ¿Dónde... dónde has pasado la Navidad?

— ¿Dónde crees tú? Aquí. En Phoenix. Tratan do de hablar contigo por teléfono.

—No puedo creerlo.

— ¿Por qué no? Es la verdad. Pregúntale a esa señora... ¿cómo se llama?

—Clearwater.

—Sí, Clearwater. Ella puede confirmar que te llamé en Nochebuena. Entonces fue cuando me dijo que te habías ido. Yo no la creí.

— ¡Esto es una locura!

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Yo no quería que sucediera esto. Como ya te dije en una ocasión, no puedo permitirme comprometerme emocionalmente con nadie. Hay mucho en juego. Demasia das cosas a las que ya he sacrificado mi dignidad.

— ¿Tu dignidad?

—Sí. ¿O es que crees que me gusta que se me conozca como el protegido de René? ¿Crees que me gusta la idea de que sin su ayuda... financie ra... jamás habría llegado dónde estoy?

— ¿Ella te mantiene?

—Creía que ya lo sabías, que ella te lo había dicho.

—Ella no me lo ha dicho.

— ¿Pero tú lo sabías? ¿Qué te dijo Clare? ¿De qué inven ción soy culpable ahora?

Vacile un momento y luego, cuando al guien se levantó para poner un disco en la má quina, aparte la mano.

—Me dijo... me dijo que quería que tú y yo nos lleváramos bien porque éramos las dos per sonas que más le importábamos.

—Ya veo. Y eso me condena, por supuesto.

— ¿No es verdad?

— ¿Que yo le importo?

—Sí, sí —los nervios estaban a punto de estallarme, y las sienes me latían como si un mar tillo me golpeara el cerebro—. ¿Por qué no has sido sincero conmigo? ¿Por qué no reconoces que tu relación con mi madre no es profesional, como tú dices?

—Entonces, dime lo que quieres que diga. ¿Cambiará la situación si digo que me he acostado con ella? ¿Nos necesitaremos menos el uno al otro si reconozco que he mantenido relaciones sexuales con tu madre?

— ¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso?

— ¿Cómo puedes tú? Oh, vámonos de aquí an tes de que diga algo de lo que nos arrepintamos los dos.

Afuera el clima iba haciéndose más frio. Al ver el anuncio luminoso de un pub al otro lado de la calle, Edward me tomo por la muñeca y me llevó hasta allí.

—Podemos hablar aquí.

Después de instalarme en un sofá que había en la penumbra, él fue por las bebidas.

—Es confortable, ¿verdad? —comentó Edward, dándome un Martini. Luego, se acomodó a mi lado y ahogó mi respuesta bajo la presión ávida de su boca.

Eran casi las nueve cuando salimos, y para entonces estaba demasiado embelesada con las caricias de Edward como para expresar ninguna obje ción cuando él me dijo que íbamos a su hotel. Ya no era capaz de negar que lo deseaba tanto como él me deseaba a mí. No estábamos lejos, así que en cuestión de minutos Edward aparcó enfrente del hotel. Salió del coche y dio la vuelta para ayudarme a mí

— ¿Vas a arrepentirte? —me preguntó cuan do vio que me ponía de pie nerviosamente, pero aunque sabía que era eso lo que debía hacer moví negativamente la cabeza.

Edward pasó un brazo por mis hombros y entramos en el hotel. El portero lo conocía y lo saludó por su nombre al pasar; luego, me miró con curiosidad.

—Deja de preocuparte —me dijo al entrar en el ascensor, mientras acariciaba mis labios con un dedo—. Aquí entra y sale la gente constan temente.

Me recline contra él, encantada de sentir su cuerpo firme junto al mío.

— ¿Me quieres? —susurre, y la boca de Edward se apoderó de mis labios.

— ¿Tú qué crees? —murmuró segundos des pués.

La habitación de Edward estaba en el octavo piso. Salí del ascensor con una expresión soña dora y sin darme cuenta de la claridad con que se reflejaban las emociones en mis ojos.

-No deberías tener ese aspecto antes de ha certe el amor.

—Creía que habías estado haciéndome el amor toda la tarde —sonreí mientras veía cómo él buscaba nerviosamente la llave.

—Si hubiera sido así no me resultaría tan di fícil meter esta maldita llave en la cerradura.

Instantes después me hizo entrar en una habi tación suavemente iluminada. La alfombra beige, las cortinas del mismo color, los sillones tapizados de terciopelo rojo, incluso el gran piano que había junto a la ventana, reflejaban el ambiente cómodo en que se desenvolvía su vida. Entonces vi los zapatos de tacón alto en medio de la alfombra y todo mi embeleso se transformó en turbación.

— ¡Qué demonios...!

La exclamación de Edward era un eco de mi propia reacción. No hacía falta que me dijera de quién eran esos zapatos, ni sentía ningún deseo de averiguar quién hacía los ruidos que procedían de la puerta abierta, la cual no podía conducir a otro sitio más que al dormitorio. Mi madre estaba allí. No había otra explicación. Entonces René apareció en el umbral de la puerta. No llevaba más que un camisón de seda beige.

—Cariño —empezó a decir, y entonces, como si acabara de darse cuenta de mi presencia, sonrió antes de continuar—. Cariño, qué atento has sido al traer a Bella para verme.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, René? —le pre guntó Edward, indignado—. Sabes que no tienes por qué estar aquí. Ve a ponerte la ropa o te echaré de aquí sin ella.

—Se organizaría una bonita escena ¿no te pa rece? —replicó René, y pensé que no iba a ser capaz de soportar otra discusión después de lo que había pasado con mi padre.

—Si... sí me disculpan..

Pero Edward me sujetó del brazo y una vez más me vi obligada a presenciar algo que me resultaba totalmente desagradable.

—No vas a ir a ninguna parte, Bella. Por Dios, no te precipites en tus conclusiones. No es lo que tú crees.

— ¿No lo es? ¿No lo es? —Le increpó René—. ¿Cómo crees que se siente al ver que tratan a su madre así? Escúchalo, Bella, escúchalo. ¿Qué te parece ahora tu futuro padrastro?

—¡Yo no soy su futuro padrastro! —repuso Edward, furioso—. Por favor, René, cálmate. No sé qué haces ni por qué has venido aquí, pero...

—Me parece que es evidente. He venido a verte, Edward. A estar contigo. ¿Ya te has olvidado de lo que significamos el uno para el otro?

—René...

—Madre, por favor.

Los dos hablamos al tiempo, pero René sólo me miró a mí, me miraba con recelo.

— ¿Dónde has estado con él? ¿Qué han es tado haciendo? Oh, no te molestes en mentirme, Ya veo por tu cara lo que está pasando. Eres una víbora. Has hecho esto a propósito porque siem pre has tenido celos de mí.

—Eso no es verdad.

Edward soltó mi brazo y se acercó a mi madre.

—Basta ya, René. Sabes perfectamente que tú y yo no tenemos ningún compromiso.

— ¿Ah, no? ¿Te refieres a que no nos dedicamos en exclusiva el uno al otro? Si a alguno de noso tros le apetece un cambio simplemente salimos y encontramos a otra persona, ¿no?

—René, voy a buscarte un taxi —suspiró Edward—. Vístete y te acompañaré abajo.

— ¿Oh, sí? Qué galante. ¿Y también me acom pañarás a casa?

—No.

La respuesta de Edward fue terminante. René se acercó a él y puso un brazo alrededor de su cuello con sensualidad.

— ¿No? —murmuró junto a sus labios. No tenía porque ver eso así que gire el rostro.

—Ve a vestirte, René.

Note la rabia contenida con la que hablaba Edward. Como yo estaba de espaldas a ellos no vi lo que ocurrió, pero momentos después, al ver que René agitaba con aire de triunfo las llaves del Volvo, supuse que aprovechándose de su posición ella había deslizado la otra mano en el bolsillo de Edward y las había tomado.

—Conduciré yo misma hasta casa entonces —exclamó René—. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor encuentro a alguien que me guste.

Antes de que Edward pudiera detenerla, René se apartó de él y corrió a la puerta.

— ¡René!

Intente tomar a mi madre del brazo cuan do pasó por mi lado, pero René fue más rápida. Salió y yo me quede mirando a Edward, aturdida.

—Tienes que alcanzarla —le dije—. No lleva casi nada encima. Va a enfriarse.

— ¿Crees que no lo sabe? —comentó él, enfu recido, pero, moviendo la cabeza con resignación, salió al pasillo.

Lo seguí, aunque en realidad no quería ir. Sospechaba que aquello no era más que una representación, que René no tenía la menor in tención de conducir hasta su casa de esa manera. Era una de las actuaciones de mi madre, un in tento deliberado de distraer a Edward y destruir lo que ella creía que había entre él y yo. Sin embargo, ¿por qué estaba ella en el hotel? Si Edward me había dicho la verdad, ella no tenía ninguna razón para estar en su habitación. Uno de los dos mentía... pero ¿quién?

Llegue al ascensor cuando las puertas ya esta ban cerrándose. Al ver la expresión tensa del rostro de Edward pensé que parecía imposible que sólo unos minutos antes hubiéramos subido en ese mismo ascensor tan felices.

—Todo esto destruye lo que tú creías, ¿verdad? —dijo él amargamente, sin hacer ningún movi miento para tocarme.

René no estaba en el vestíbulo, así que casi corriendo detrás de Edward lo seguí afuera. La oscuridad impedía distinguir con claridad los coches que estaban aparcados enfrente, pero el camisón de René resaltaba en la oscuridad, y vi que mi madre había abierto el Volvo y estaba me tiéndose dentro.

— ¡Está loca!

Lanzando un juramento, Edward cruzó la calle para dirigirse al coche, y en cuanto lo hizo René puso en marcha el motor. Vi la expresión del rostro de mi madre cuando metía la velocidad pero mi grito de advertencia llegó demasiado tar de. Seguramente Edward no creía que mi madre arrancaría para atropellarlo. Pero eso fue lo que hizo. Cuando me di cuenta de las intencio nes de René, corrí con los brazos extendi dos hacia Edward para protegerlo del golpe, escuche un fuerte ruido provocado por el impacto del automóvil al lanzarse contra los dos… después todo se volvió negro.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? ¿Qué sucederá con Bella y Edward? Pues dejen reviews porque quiero que lleguen a los 100 para subir otra capitulo. Así que ustedes deciden si para mañana están los 100 subo otro o si se puede antes. Así que no sean flojitas y denle al botoncito verde.**

**Saludos.**

**Maby **


	11. Capitulo 10

**Lo prometido es deuda aquí les dejo el capitulo.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia a AM**

* * *

Capitulo 10

Desperté sintiendo el dolor de cabeza más fuerte que había sentido en toda mi vida.

—Oh, ya se ha despertado.

La voz de una enfermera me hizo darme cuenta de que estaba tendida en la estrecha cama de un hospital.

—Edward... —murmure, tratando de incorporar me, pero el dolor era tan fuerte que volví a desmayarme.

La siguiente vez que desperté Jessica estaba sentada al lado de mi cama. Estaba leyendo, por lo que no se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que había recobrado el conocimiento. Recordando lo que había ocurrido cuando había intentado incorporarme la primera vez trate de moverme lo menos posible tenia la boca seca así que me costó un poco de trabajo hacerme escuchar.

—Edward... ¿Qué le ha pasado a Edward?

Jessica dejó el libro a un lado y me miró con alivio.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? —Pregunto tomándome de la mano—. Oh, Bella, qué susto nos has dado. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió precipitarte a la carre tera de esa manera?

—Dime, Jessica, ¿dónde está Edward? ¿Ha... Ha muerto?

—No, no, claro que no ha muerto.

Aunque el tono de voz de Jessica era un tanto impaciente, sentí un inmenso alivio. Suspire débilmente mientras la cara de Jessica se disolvía en la oscuridad, a lo lejos escuche como la mujer de mi primo tocaba el timbre para llamar a la enfermera.

Era de noche cuando desperté de nuevo. Había una lamparita encendida al lado de la cama, pero estaba sola. Volví la cabeza ligera mente y vi que encima de la mesilla había un vaso y una jarra.

—No se le ocurra moverse.

Aquellas palabras me anunciaron la llegada de otra enfermera.

—Tengo mucha sed. ¿Podría darme de beber?

—Claro que sí —me sonrió la joven enfermera y, después de echar un poco de agua en el vaso, se inclinó hacia mí—. Déjeme ayudarla. Todavía le falta bastante para recuperarse completamente.

—Gracias —murmure cuando tome el sorbo de agua—. Qué delicia.

—Bien. Creo que podríamos traerle algo de caldo. ¿Le apetece comer?

— ¿Qué... qué es lo que tengo? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? ¿Dónde está Edward? ¿Puedo verlo?

—Bueno, bueno, haga las preguntas de una en una — me dijo la enfermera, —. El médico le dirá todo lo referente a sus heridas. En cuanto el tiempo que lleva aquí... vamos a ver, me parece que casi una semana.

— ¡Una semana!

—Cálmese, señorita Swan. Si se inquieta de esa manera, no va a ponerse bien. Está evolucio nando satisfactoriamente, ¿no es eso suficiente? Tranquilícese. Yo voy a traerle el caldo.

—Por favor... dígame dónde está Edward. El señor Cullen. ¿Está en este hospital?

La enfermera se dirigía a la puerta, pero en ese momento vaciló.

—Supongo que se refiere al hombre que traje ron con usted. No, me temo que ya no está aquí.

— ¿No... No está aquí? Quiere decir...

—Quiero decir que le han llevado al San Agus tín —se apresuró a contestarme—. Es un hospital de Traumatología. Requería el trata miento de un especialista, y el doctor Holland es el mejor.

— ¿Traumatología? ¿Qué... qué es eso? Debería saberlo, pero...

—Sí, ya sé tiene la cabeza muy confusa. Trau matología es la rama de la medicina que trata de las heridas en los músculos y los huesos.

— ¿Está dándole a nuestra paciente una confe rencia sobre medicina, enfermera Phillips? —dijo una enfermera mayor con un tono no demasiado amistoso—. Ah ya se ha despertado, señorita Swan. ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Le duele mucho?

—Sólo siento un ligero dolor de cabeza —con teste y luego, para defender a la joven, añadí—: La enfermera Phillips estaba hablándome del hospital al que han llevado al señor Cullen. Yo quería saber dónde estaba y verlo.

—Ya. Bueno, vaya a buscar al doctor Connor enfermera, y dígale si puede venir a examinar a la paciente.

Cuando la joven salió, la otra enfermera se inclinó para examinarme los ojos.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que estar aquí? La enfermera me ha dicho que ya llevo casi una semana. ¿Podría enviarle un mensaje a mi padre? ¿Podrían comunicarle que he recobrado el co nocimiento?

—Todo a su tiempo, señorita Swan —dijo la enfermera—. ¿Tiene hambre? Po dría tomar un poco de sopa, ¿no le parece?

— ¿Por qué no?

Empezaba a sentirme cansada otra vez. Hacer todas esas preguntas, sobre todo sin recibir respuestas satisfactorias, y esperar la llegada del médico estaba conduciéndome a la desesperación.

El doctor era más joven de lo que esperaba. No tendría más de cuarenta o cuarenta y cinco años. Sus chispeantes ojos azules y su carácter franco y directo no coincidían con la formalidad de la enfermera.

—Debía haberme imaginado que iba a propo nerse despertarse a estas horas. ¿No sabe que a los médicos nos hace falta dormir todo lo posible?

—Lo siento —murmure con una débil sonrisa y él se echó a reír.

—Bueno, si es así, no me enfadaré. Vamos a ver... ¿se siente un poco mejor? Nos tuvo preocu pados unos días.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué... que ocurrió?

— ¿No se acuerda de lo que ocurrió?

El doctor Connor me miró intensamente, y trate de mover la cabeza afirmativamente.

—Me acuerdo del coche... —conteste y me interrumpí cuando el médico asintió.

—Bueno, tiene lo que nosotros llamamos una ligera fractura de cráneo. No es grave. Volverá a soldarse sin problemas.

— ¿Eso es todo?

— ¿Le parece poco? —se rió él, pero yo no pude reír y el médico suspiró—. Bueno, tiene una o dos contusiones que le impedirán levantarse durante unos días, pero se arreglará. Tuvo suerte.

Se volvió para hablar con la enfermera, pero lo interrumpí:

—Por favor... Mi madre conducía el coche. ¿Está... bien?

El médico y la enfermera se miraron; luego, el doctor Connor sonrió animosamente.

—Sí, está muy bien. Ahora vamos a darle algo de comer. Debe de estar hambrienta.

Cerré los ojos y luego me anime a hacer la pregunta que me inquietaba:

—Quiero saber cómo está el señor Cullen. ¿Tiene heridas graves? ¿Cuándo puedo verlo?

Hubo otro intercambio de miradas y luego el doctor Connor me miró seriamente.

—El señor Cullen va a ponerse bien. No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Usted simplemente concéntrese en recuperarse. Después ya hablare mos de cuándo puede verlo.

— ¿Por qué no me hablan con claridad? ¿No ven que necesito saber la verdad? Si no van a decírmela, traigan a mi padre. Él lo hará.

—Yo no puedo hacer eso, señorita Swan. Mire, no se inquiete. ¿No sabe que no debe exaltarse?

—Entonces dejen de exaltarme. ¿Está vivo Edward? ¿Vivo de verdad? ¿O se han inventado la historia del otro hospital para ocultar la verdad?

—Claro que está vivo, señorita Swan. Yo no le mentiría respecto a eso. Sin embargo, ya que sabe que se le ha trasladado a otro hospital, puedo decirle que la naturaleza de sus heridas exigía un tratamiento especial. El doctor Holland trabaja en el San Agustín, aparte de que allí tienen más medios para casos como el suyo.

— ¿Le pasó el coche por encima?

—No puedo responderle a eso. Fue un acci dente terrible. Ni usted ni su madre deberían pensar demasiado en ello de momento.

— ¡Un accidente!

—Sí, claro.

Lo mire fijamente mientras la cabeza me daba vueltas caóticamente. «Un accidente», me dije. No había sido un accidente. Había sido un intento deliberado de acabar con Edward.

El médico vio algo en mis ojos, en mi expresión que le advirtió que no aceptaba lo que él había dicho. Tal vez fueron mis dedos, que se aferraron a la colcha, o la palidez de mi piel. Con un gesto de impaciencia el doctor Connor sacó una aguja hipodérmica y mis ansiedades se disolvie ron en una oleada de inconsciencia.

Al despertar, la brillante luz del sol se filtraba por las persianas medio echadas. Note con alivio que el dolor de cabeza había cesado y. por pri mera vez desde el accidente, tenía hambre.

¡Accidente!

Aquella palabra me hizo mover bruscamente. Y la enfermera que estaba sentada al lado de la cama se puso de pie.

—Por fin. Ya creíamos que no quería desper tar. Es la una, así que tenemos que darnos prisa para arreglarla antes de que lleguen las visitas.

Me alegró la idea de recibir visitas. Estaba de seando ver a mi padre. En parte me había sorpren dido que no estuviera allí la primera vez que me había despertado, pero supuse que me habría vi sitado mientras estaba inconsciente. Después de todo, él también estaba enfermo, y debía haberle causado una impresión tremenda saber que esta ba en el hospital. No obstante, esperaba su llegada con ansiedad, segura de que él no iba a mostrarse tan evasivo respecto al tema de Edward.

Cuando me vi en el espejo me horrorizó mi aspecto. Tenía las mejillas hundidas y unas pro fundas ojeras. La venda que ocultaba las heridas de mi frente no era más blanca que mi piel. No obstante, gracias al maletín que me había llevado Jessica con mis cosas, pude darme un poco de color en las mejillas y los labios. Afortunadamente, no había sido necesario afeitarme la cabeza, me comen tó la enfermera mientras me ayudaba a colocarme sobre las almohadas de manera que el pelo en marcara mi rostro demacrado.

—Tranquila —me dijo la enfermera antes de salir de la habitación—. Nadie espera que tenga un aspecto de estrella de cine. Créame, lo único que les importa es que está consciente.

Sabía que la enfermera tenía ra zón. Después de todo, mi padre me había visto tanto sana como enferma durante más de veinte años. Era una tontería preocuparme por mi aspecto cuando Edward podía estar luchando por su vida en el otro hospital, así que trate de calmar mis ner vios al oír unos pasos que se acercaban a la habitación.

Pero no fue mi padre quien abrió la puerta. Fueron Mike y Jessica quienes entraron con un enorme ramo de rosas y claveles, y aunque me alegraba de verlos, no pude impedir que mi mirada se dirigiera más allá de ellos, buscando otra cara.

-¡Oh, Bella! —exclamó Jessica, inclinándose para besarme en la mejilla.

Al sentir las lágrimas que humedecían las me jillas de Jessica otra sensación de ansiedad me invadió. ¿Dónde estaba mi padre? ¿Por qué no estaba allí?

— ¡Jessica! Oh, Jessica, ¿dónde está papá?

—No te preocupes, cariño —me tranquilizó Mike mientras se sentaba en la cama—. El tío Charlie no ha podido venir porque no se encuentra bien. Pero no es nada serio —añadió apresuradamen te—. Lo que pasa es que se agravó su gripe. Te acuerdas de que tenía pleuresía, ¿verdad? Ésta se ha convertido en neumonía, así que está sin salir de la cama hace cuatro días.

—Oh... Sabía que iba a ocurrir esto, lo sabía. Él no me escuchó. Insistió en quedarse en la corriente, y yo le dije...

—Sí, bueno... supongo que fue así como ocurrió —agrego Jessica antes de que Mike la interrumpiera, intercambiando una mirada significativa —. Sea como sea, se está recuperando lentamente, y sé que le encantará saber que tienes mucho mejor aspecto.

— ¿Ustedes creen?

—Claro que sí, Bella—me respondió Jessica des pués de sonarse la nariz y acercar una silla a la cama—. No tienes idea de lo preocupados que hemos estado por ti. Has estado sin sentido tanto tiempo...

—Creo que Bella ya lo sabe —dijo Mike se camente—. Me alegro de verte despierta. No es divertido visitar a alguien que se pasa todo el rato roncando.

— ¿Yo hacía eso? —pregunte avergonzada.

—Claro que no —exclamó Jessica indigna da—. No eres tú quien ronca, sino él. Es insopor table. A veces pienso en grabar el ruido que hace para que pueda oírse.

—No te atreverías. Yo también podría grabar una de tus interminables llamadas telefónicas.

— ¡Egoísta!

— ¡Cotilla!

Me reí, agradecida del buen humor de mis primos.

— ¿Sabes cuándo vas a salir de aquí? —Me pre guntó Jessica después de unos momentos—. Mike va a hablar con el médico cuando salgamos de aquí, pero a lo mejor ya te han dicho algo a ti.

—No. ¿Saben... saben ustedes lo que ocurrió?

—No debes hablar del accidente ahora, Bella —suspiró Mike.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Bueno... porque puede trastornarte, y la en fermera nos ha dicho que no debías exaltarte.

—Sólo me exaltare si no hablo de ello. Por favor, Mike, ¿sabes lo que pasó?

—Tengo una ligera idea. La tía Rene los atro pello, ¿no?

— ¿Lo saben?

—Pues claro —intervino Jessica—. Ha salido en todos los periódicos...

—Cállate, Jessica, ¿quieres? —la interrumpió Mike y ella guardó silencio con gesto ofen dido.

—Sí, salió en los periódicos, Bella. La vida de Rene Austin siempre es noticia, y cuando atro pello accidentalmente a su último novio y a su hija no hubo manera de guardarlo en secreto. Hasta ha habido dificultades para mantener a los periodistas lejos del hospital.

Yo solo podía mirarlo fijamente, así que Mike con tinuó:

—Al fin y al cabo es una historia para ellos. ¿No? ¿Cómo demonios ocurrió? Los periódicos di cen que pisó el acelerador en vez del freno. Su pongo que esa equivocación se puede dar fácil mente, sobre todo si conduces un coche al que no estás acostumbrado. Pero ¿qué hacían ustedes, corriendo por la carretera delante de ella?

— ¿Es eso lo que dijo Rene? ¿Que había pisado el acelerador en vez del freno? .

—Eso dice el periódico.

— ¿Y... y Edward? ¿Dice el periódico cómo está?

—El no está aquí —murmuró Mike después de dudar un momento.

—Ya lo sé. Me han dicho que le han llevado al San Agustín, un hospital de Traumatología. ¿Sabes por qué?

—Supongo que a causa de sus heridas.

—Pero ¿qué clase de heridas? Quiero saberlo, Mike.

—Bueno, no lo sé. ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a tu madre? Supongo que vendrá a verte esta tarde.

—No quiero verla.

-No seas tonta, Bella —empezó a decirme Mike, pero esta vez intervino Jessica.

—No tiene que verla si no quiere. ¿Y por qué no le cuentas de una vez lo de Edward Cullen? Tiene que enterarse más tarde o más temprano

— ¡Jessica!

Mike estaba furioso, pero yo había oído suficiente para saber que me estaba ocultando algo,

—Dímelo —le suplique.

— ¡Oh, diablos! -—se inclinó hacia mí con un gesto de angustia, como si quisiera protegerme de lo que iba a oír, y luego, dándose cuenta de que no podía retrasar más el momento, añadió—: Di cen que tenía unas cuantas fracturas y contusio nes. Huesos rotos... ya sabes. Le trajeron al Royal Memorial como a ti, pero luego decidieron que era mejor que le tratara un especialista.

— ¿Quién lo decidió?

—Creo que tu madre —dijo Jessica con firme za—. Y no se trata sólo de unos cuantos huesos rotos, Bella. Dicen que tiene las manos destrozadas.

— ¿Se encuentra mejor?-interrumpió la enfermera Phillips entrando a la habitación.

—Supongo que sí —conteste sin ganas de dis cutir mientras la joven enfermera tomaba los dos jarrones de flores que había llenado con el ramo,

—Voy a sacarlos al pasillo para esta noche —dijo, oliendo el fragante perfume—. Hummm, ¿no son preciosas? Y qué colores tan bonitos.

No hice ningún comentario. Cuando la enfermera Phillips regresó, me miro con un gesto de frustración.

—Esto no servirá de nada. Estoy de acuerdo en que su primo no debía habérselo dicho tan de repente. Me refiero al señor Cullen. Pero es tar ahí atormentándose no va a ayudarle a él ni a usted.

Solo me encogí de hombros.

—Negarse a ver a su madre tampoco ha sido muy sensato —continuó la enfermera—. Ha ve nido al hospital todos los días desde que usted está aquí. Ha estado muy preocupada. ¿Cómo ha podido darle la espalda de esa manera?

—Ella ha venido porque es lo que se esperaba de ella. ¿Puede imaginarse lo que dirían los pe riódicos si Rene no aparentara que le interesa mi recuperación? Sobre todo cuando ella es la res ponsable.

—Vamos, señorita Swan, esa no es manera de hablar.

Pensé que era típico de mi madre ganarse todas las simpatías. Rene había atropellado a Edward intencionadamente, nada de lo que ella pu diera decir podría borrar de mi recuerdo la cara de mi madre cuando había puesto en marcha el coche. No había habido ningún error, ninguna confusión con los pedales. En ese momento, Rene había querido matar a Edward.

—Oh, Edward... —susurre, presa de la deses peración.

Al ver las lágrimas que corrían por mis mejillas, la enfermera Phillips salió en si lencio de la habitación.

Dos días después, estaba sentada al lado de la ventana cuando tuve otra visita.

— ¡Jacob! —exclame al verlo entrar, y él me abrazó.

—Oh, Bella —murmuró Jacob—. He estado tan preocupado por ti. Cuando Mike dijo que es tabas muy deprimida, me dije que tenía que venir a verte. Espero que no te importe.

— ¿Importarme? ¿Por qué iba a importarme?

—Estás tan delgada... ¿No te dan de comer aquí? ¿Y por qué llevas ese esparadrapo? Creía que la herida ya se había cerrado.

—Sí. Esto lo llevo sólo para tapar la señal de los puntos. Los puntos ya me los han quitado, pero mi cicatriz es fea.

—Nada tuyo es feo —afirmó Jacob mientras sacaba una caja de bombones del bolsillo del abrigo—. Mira, te he traído esto. Suponía que tendrías muchas flores y tenía razón. Esto parece un invernadero.

—La mayoría son de Rene. Ojalá no las hu biera mandado.

Jacob tomo una silla y se sentó a mi lado.

—Veo que le echas la culpa y no me extraña. Esa mujer debe estar loca. Ponerse a conducir un coche sin saber distinguir el acelerador del freno…

—Preferiría no hablar de eso.

—Claro, claro, como quieras. De todas formas tú has salido de esto bastante bien en compara ción con el pobre Cullen. Dicen que no podrá volver a tocar el piano.

Al darse cuenta de que había dicho otra cosa que me había disgustado, Jacob se arrepintió.

—Vamos, Bella. No fue culpa tuya. ¿Cómo crees que se siente tu madre? Ella lo descubrió.

Volví la cabeza, aunque sin soltar las manos de mi amigo.

—Mira, vamos a hablar de otra cosa —sugirió él—. Debes estar harta de oír hablar de Edward Cullen.

— ¡No! —exclame, obligándome a volver a mirarlo—. No lo entiendes. Yo... quiero oír hablar de Edward. Por favor... no tomes en cuenta mis tonterías.

—Lo que pasa es que te encuentras muy débil. Ha sido una dura prueba para ti. Con la enfer medad de tu padre y todo... Mike cree que estabas preocupándote demasiado por él.

—Papá. Oh, sí —apenas había pensado en mi padre desde que me habían contado lo de Edward. Por lo que sentí remordimientos de conciencia—. Tengo que escribirle ahora que me siento mejor. Seguramente a él le gustará recibir una carta mía.

—Sí —asintió Jacob fríamente—. Sin embar go, tú has estado mucho más grave que él. ¿Ha intentado hablar contigo?

—No te gusta mi padre, ¿verdad? —suspire

—Yo no le gusto a él. Bueno... parece que la pobre Mabel va a tener que tomarse un des canso.

—Mabel... —sonreí e inmediatamente volví al tema predominante de mis pensamientos—. Háblame de Edward. ¿Dónde oíste que no iba a volver a tocar?

—En la televisión —contestó Jacob, no dema siado complacido por tener que tratar un tema que no tenía nada que ver con nuestra relación—. ¿Cuándo puedes ir a casa? ¿Te han dicho algo los médicos?

—A finales de semana. Dime, ¿está Edward todavía en el hospital? ¿Va mi madre a visitarlo?

— ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? Bella, ¿qué pasa con Edward Cullen? Es un asunto de tu madre, no tuyo. Sólo porque tú estabas allí cuando ocurrió...

— ¿Han dicho los periódicos por qué estaba yo allí?

—Tengo entendido que estuviste cenando en el hotel con Cullen y tu madre. Ella se había ofrecido a llevarte a casa en coche, ¿no?

— ¿Eso es lo que ella dijo?

—Tu madre, sí. Bella, ¿por qué haces todas esas preguntas? ¿No recuerdas lo que ocurrió?

—Oh, sí, me acuerdo —respondí con amargura, pero no insistí más en el tema.

El resto de la conversación se limitó a otras cosas, como cuándo esperaba que pudiera empezar a trabajar y que si él podía ayudarme en algo sólo tenía que pedírselo.

—No hace falta —-le asegure, agradeci da—. Mike y Jessica han sido maravillosos. Incluso me han dicho que pase unos días con ellos cuando salga del hospital, pero yo prefiero ir a casa. Quiero tranquilizar a mi padre.

—Cuídate. Una fractura de cráneo es algo muy delicado,

—No te preocupes. No tengo intenciones de hacer nada que pueda prolongar mi estancia aquí.

Efectivamente, salí del hospital a finales de semana por una puerta trasera. Todavía había varios periodistas en la entrada principal, y, sos pechando que Rene podría aprovechar la opor tunidad para escenificar una reconciliación, evite toda publicidad. Además, todavía no estaba restablecida completamente, y hasta el corto viaje a casa en el coche de Mike me dejó exhausta.

La señora Clearwater, que también había ido a visitarme a menudo al hospital, me saludó efusiva mente y luego me señaló la puerta del salón.

—Tu padre está ahí.

Mientras el ama de llaves se dirigía a Mike para invitarlo a entrar, abrí la puerta del salón y entre rápidamente.

Charlie estaba sentado junto a la chi menea y, al oírme entrar, volvió la cabeza automáticamente. Llevaba el batín que solía ponerse cuando estaba en casa. Al acercarme a él, vi que también había adelgazado mucho.

—Oh, papá —dije, casi a punto de llorar, y él alzó una mano para acariciar mi mejilla.

—Me alegro mucho de verte, cariño —mur muró, él, emocionado—. Todo este tiempo me ha parecido un siglo. ¿Podrás perdonarme?

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Dónde está Edward? ¿De verdad estará vivo? Si quieren saberlo tenemos que aumentar los reviews que les parece a 150 yo sé que si se puede así que ya saben. Espero su opinión.**

**Saludos **

**Maby **


	12. Capitulo 11

**Pues como prometí aquí les dejo el capitulo.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y la historia a A. Mather**

* * *

Capitulo 11

Me senté a su lado, haciendo un esfuerzo por disimular las lágrimas.

— ¿Perdonarte? Pero papá, no hay nada que perdonar. No fue culpa tuya. René debió perder la cabeza y atropello a Edward deliberadamente. ¡Nunca la perdonaré, nunca!

Charlie me miró de forma extraña.

— ¿No has visto todavía a René?

—Desde... desde que ocurrió no la he vuelto a ver. Por supuesto, ha ido a visitarme al hospital, como sabrás, pero no quise verla. Además los médicos pensaron que era mejor hacerme caso por temor a que me disgustara.

—Pero aquella noche... —empezó a decir mi padre sacudiendo la cabeza.

— ¿La noche que ocurrió? Sí, aquella noche la vi, pero dadas las circunstancias no pudimos hablar.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

— ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuando Edward y yo nos marchamos de aquí? Ya sé que te enfadaste mucho, sin razón, porque estabas equivocado con respecto a Edward. La verdad es que... con mi madre... -mi padre apretó los labios.

— ¿Así que eso es lo que tú crees? Bella, ya me doy cuenta de que estás influenciada por ese tipo, pero no por eso voy a dejar de decirte que no es ningún santo. René... —se interrumpió brusca mente y luego añadió—: ¡Es del dominio público que tu madre ha estado manteniéndole durante casi un año!

Cerré los ojos un instante.

—Ya lo sé, papá. Pero eso no significa que... Bueno, qué más da, eso ya pasó a la historia. Él me quiere, papá, y yo también lo quiero a él. En cuanto pueda, iré a verlo.

—No estarás hablando en serio —me increpó mi padre con acritud.

—Sí estoy hablando en serio. Papá, de verdad, tú no le conoces. Puede ser un hombre orgulloso, pero por encima de todo es sincero. Quizá por eso no se preocupa de negar las mentiras que dicen sobre él. Él sólo vive para su música.

—Vivía —corrigió mi padre—. ¿Es que no te has enterado? En el accidente se rompió los hue sos de las manos, y es muy posible que no pueda volver a tocar el piano nunca más.

— ¡No! —grite.

Charlie suavizó un tanto su expresión.

—Quizá sea lo mejor para ti.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque René es incapaz de aceptar a un hombre fracasado.

En aquel momento, la conversación quedó in terrumpida por la señora Clearwater, que llevaba el servicio de Café. Todavía aturdida por lo que mi padre acababa de decirme, mire agitadamente a mi alrededor.

— ¿Y Mike? ¿No está aquí?

—No —me contestó la señora Clearwater—. No quiso quedarse porque pensó que tu padre y tú querrían estar solos. Dijo que te llamará esta noche.

—Todavía no le he dado las gracias.

—No te preocupes por tu primo, él lo compren derá —me aseguró el ama de llaves—. Tómate tu sándwich. Dentro de un momento traeré los pasteles.

Comí muy poco, y en cuanto termine anuncie que me marchaba.

—No irás a ver a ese hombre esta noche, ¿verdad?

Mi padre parecía tan atormentado que me apresure a tranquilizarlo.

—Esta noche no, estoy muy cansada. Si no te importa, me voy ya a la cama.

—Sí, claro.

Mi padre se levantó con la intención de acom pañarme, pero lo detuve con un gesto.

—Estoy bien, papá, no necesito nada.

Una vez sola en mi dormitorio, apoye la frente en el frío cristal de la venta na, contemplando las farolas encendidas en la calle. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por saber cómo se sentía Edward aquella noche. Seguramente estaría desesperado, lleno de incertidumbre por su futuro. La compasión que yo pudiera sentir no era nada en comparación a la agonía que él debía estar sufriendo. Las palabras que acababa de oír a mi padre, aunque fueran fruto de su despecho, eran ciertas: al perder la capacidad de tocar el piano con aquel talento extraordinario que había levantado al público en el Teatro, Edward perdería también la estima de René. En cierto modo, me alegraba de ello, aun sabien do que aquella desgracia no iba a facilitar en nada su futuro.

A la mañana siguiente, desperté más op timista. Mientras me maquillaba afanosamente para disimular las ojeras, me repetía una y otra vez que Edward estaba vivo, que eso era lo que importaba. Además, si yo no fuera fuerte, ¿cómo iba a poder ayudarlo?

Mi padre todavía no se había levantado, y la señora Clearwater, cuando me vio bajar, me echó una buena reprimenda.

—Tenía pensado llevarte el desayuno a la cama, ¿sabes? Se supone que tienes que descan sar, y ya el primer día te levantas a las ocho de la mañana.

—He descansado lo suficiente —le conteste—. Tomaré sólo café y tostadas, señora Clearwater. No tengo mucha hambre.

—Ya me di cuenta ayer de que no comías casi nada con el café; ni tu padre tampoco. No sé para qué me molesto en cocinar.

—Lo siento. Se me debió de quitar el apetito por la emoción de volver a casa. Tenía muchísi mas ganas de ver a papá. Por cierto, lo he encon trado muy desmejorado, me tiene preocupada.

—Todos estamos preocupados por él. Me sor prendió mucho, de todas formas, que no quisiera ir al hospital a verte. Podía haber ido perfecta mente, porque tu primo Mike se ofreció a lle varlo.

Me sentí un poco dolida, pero trate de restarle importancia.

—Ah, ¿sí? Bueno... no iría por miedo a sufrir una recaída, seguro.

—Ya —replicó la señora Clearwater secamente—. Si quieres que te diga mi opinión, él solo se busca las enfermedades. O si no, dime ¿a quién se le ocurre salir en una noche como ésa?

—Bueno, eso es agua pasada. Ahora está mu cho mejor y yo me alegro.

La señora Clearwater meneó la cabeza, pensativa.

—Eres una chica muy buena, Bella. Espero que ese joven merezca la pena.

Sentí como mis mejillas se sonrojaban

— ¿Sabe usted lo de Edward?

— ¡Cómo no voy a saberlo! Tu padre no habla de otra cosa desde... bueno, desde lo que pasó.

—Y me imagino que papá le habrá dicho que no lo aprueba.

—Dadas las circunstancias, no creo que tu pa dre pueda ser muy objetivo. Y tú, por ahora, más vale que te tomes las cosas con calma. Sólo falta ría que ahora cayeras enferma tú también.

El hospital San Agustín estaba, cerca de la estación de metro. llegue hasta allí en taxi, después de haber tenido que soportar los gritos de mi padre, que se puso fuera de sí cuando averiguó dónde iba. Pero yo solo preste oídos sordos a afirmaciones tales como que era una tonta, o que haría mucho mejor abandonando a Edward puesto que iba a quedar lisiado. Quería a mi padre, pero mi amor por Edward superaba a todos. Necesitaba estar con él, y nada ni nadie podían impedírmelo.

La mañana era fría y desagradable. Recorrí con paso lento la distancia que me separaba de la entrada del hospital. Cuando llegue a la recepción me sentía muy cansada y débil.

—Quisiera ver al señor Cullen. Me llamo Isabella Swan. Él sabe quién soy.

Los dos celadores intercambiaron unas pala bras a media voz, y finalmente uno de ellos se dirigió a mí.

—Entonces usted debe ser la hija de la señorita Austin.

Asentí. Empezaba a sentirme mareada y tuve que apoyarme en el mostrador.

—Por favor, ¿podrían darse prisa? No me en cuentro muy bien.

Una enfermera, que había estado atenta a la conversación, salió de la cabina y se dirigió hacia mí.

—Siento decirle que el señor Cullen se nie ga a recibir visitas, señorita Swan. Ha insistido muchísimo al respecto. Como comprenderá, yo no puedo ir en contra de sus deseos sin el permiso de su médico. .

— ¿Quién es el médico?

—El doctor Holland- Encontré aquel nombre familiar.

— ¿Podría verlo, por favor? —pregunte con voz débil—. Ya sé que no he concertado cita con él... pero es muy importante.-La enfermera suspiró.

—Lo siento, pero el doctor Holland no ha ve nido hoy al hospital, señorita Swan. No volverá hasta el lunes. A no ser que se trate de una urgencia, claro.

Sentí deseos de gritarle que aquello era una urgencia; que tenía que ver a Edward lo antes posible; que no podía esperar más. Pero sabía muy bien que un médico no iba a alterar su horario por una cuestión de tipo sentimental.

—El lunes —repetí con voz apenas audible, sintiendo que las piernas me flaqueaban. La enfermera asintió.

—Si quiere, puedo apuntarla para el lunes por la mañana. Yo creo que en su caso particular el doctor Holland estará dispuesto a atenderla.

—Gracias. De todas formas, ¿es totalmente im posible que vea hoy al señor Cullen? Me ha ría usted un gran favor si le dijera que estoy aquí.

La enfermera vaciló un momento.

—Desobedecería las normas, señorita Swan, ya que tengo órdenes expresas del doctor Ho lland.

—Pero usted acaba de decirme que ha sido Edward, quiero decir el señor Cullen, quien ex presó su deseo de no ver a nadie. ¿Podría inten tarlo, por favor?

Estaba segura de que iba a negarse, por eso quizás involuntariamente hice un movimiento hacia ella, y estuve a punto de caer. La enferme ra, al notar mi débil estado, cambió de actitud.

—Venga—me dijo—. Siéntese aquí y espere. Voy a ir a ver si es posible complacerla. No le prometo nada, pero de todas formas, preguntaré.

La mire con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Muchas gracias, enfermera.

La espera me pareció eterna. Finalmente se oye ron unos pasos por el pasillo, y apareció la mujer con gesto desolado.

—Lo siento —dijo—, pero el señor Cullen no quiere verla. Ya le advertí que se niega a recibir ninguna visita, así que me temo que ha perdido el tiempo al venir hasta aquí.

Ya no podía más y empecé a hablar atropelladamente.

—Pero... ¿por qué? Es comprensible que no quiera ver a René, pero... ¿por qué a mí no? ¿Por qué a mí no?

—No se disguste, señorita Swan. Su reac ción es perfectamente natural. Normalmente, los pacientes que se encuentran bajo los efectos de un shock traumático suelen adoptar una actitud de rechazo. Hasta que no haya aceptado la situación...

Me puse de pie con un gran esfuerzo,

— ¿Qué situación? ¿Es que es verdad? ¿Le han quedado mal las manos? ¿No podrá volver a tocar?

—Señorita Swan, yo no puedo hacer un diagnóstico de ese tipo —declaró la enfermera dirigiéndome una mirada compasiva—. Venga a mi despacho y le prepararé un té, porque lo está necesitando. Durante estos últimos días los perio distas nos han estado volviendo locos, pero parece ser que por fin hemos vuelto a la normalidad,

Negué con la cabeza. Las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban me habían abandonado después de mi estallido de impaciencia.

—Si no le importa, preferiría que avisara a un taxi. Debo volver a casa, porque mi padre estará preocupado.

En el taxi la debilidad se adueñó de mi, con una sensación tal de impaciencia que no pude contener las lágrimas. Estaba desesperada. ¿Qué podía hacer si Edward se negaba a verme? Quizás él me culpaba de lo ocurrido al considerarme respon sable del arranque de locura de mi madre. Si pudiera hablar con él... Si pudiera tener la certeza de que no me odiaba... Quizás se negara a ver a nadie por las razones que me había dado la enfer mera, pero también cabía la posibilidad de que René lo hubiera puesto en contra mía.

Al llegar a casa me llamó la atención un ostentoso coche que estaba aparcado en la puerta. Lo mire con aprensión. No me resultaba fa miliar pero, aun así, un coche tan grande y lujoso sólo podía pertenecer a una persona.

« ¿Cómo se atreve a venir aquí?», pensé con incredulidad. Ella sabía mejor que nadie que lo único que iba a conseguir era disgustar a mi padre y molestarnos a los dos. ¿Es que no nos había hecho ya suficiente daño?

Con las manos temblorosas, me quite la capa y avance por el pasillo hacia mi estudio. Al pasar por la puerta del salón, escuche el murmullo apagado de sus voces, y la sangre empezó a her virme en las venas. En un momento me olvide de mi malestar y de la sensación de debilidad que había experimentado al salir del hospital, y me sentí llena de una energía que tenía mucho de artificial, nacida del deseo de ayudar a mi padre.

Sin embargo, la escena que se ofreció ante mis ojos cuando se abrió la puerta era muy diferente a la que había esperado. Para empezar, mi padre y mi madre estaban sentados frente a la chimenea y, aparentemente, sostenían una conversación cordial.

Tampoco me hubiese imaginado a René sirviendo el café con toda normalidad, como si lo hiciera todos los días.

Al verme entrar, volvió la cabeza hacia mí con recelo; su rostro no reflejaba ningún otro senti miento. Me volví hacia mi padre esperando una explicación.

Nada más verme, Charlie se levantó de su silla y me la ofreció.

—Parece que tienes frío, cariño.

—Sí, siéntate, Bella —me dijo René con frial dad—. Voy a pedirle a la señora Clearwater que traiga más café. Debes estar helada y...

— ¡No te molestes! —exclame indignada.

Después me volví hacia mi padre:

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué ha venido ella? ¿La has invitado tú? ¿Sabías que iba a venir?

—Pero Bella...- comenzó a decir pero mi madre no lo dejo hablar.

—Tu padre no sabía exactamente cuándo, pero yo ya le había dicho que iba a venir. Algo tenía que hacer si quería verte, después de tu comportamiento infantil negándote a verme en el hospital.

—Pues no me explico para qué...

—Ah, ¿no? —Me increpó René poniéndose de pie—. ¿Es que es tan raro que quiera ver a mi hija para asegurarme de que se está recobrando satisfactoriamente? Por el amor de Dios.

En ese punto su voz se quebró con una since ridad convincente y conmovedora. Una represen tación magnífica: después añadió:

—Yo no quería hacerte daño. De eso puedes estar segura.

—Ibas por Edward, ¿verdad?

— ¡Yo no quería hacerle daño a nadie! —Ex clamó René cerrando los puños—. Lo único que deseaba era marcharme yo sola. Ustedes acababan de darme un gran disgusto, Bella. Eso lo sabes muy bien, ¡y yo estaba desesperada! ¿Es que eres incapaz de comprender mis sentimientos? Edward y yo habíamos tenido una relación tan intensa...

—Tú atropellaste a Edward deliberadamente. Te vi. René. ¡Te vi! A la prensa le puedes contar la estúpida historia de que confundiste el acelerador con el freno, pero a mí no me engañas. Tú querías atropellarlo, lo vi en tu cara. ¡Querías matarlo! No lo conseguiste, pero le has destrozado la vida. ¡Espero que algún día él te haga pagar por lo que le has hecho!

René cambió repentinamente de actitud.

—Entonces... ¿le has visto? —me preguntó ansio samente—. ¿Te ha dicho lo que piensa hacer? ¿Está de acuerdo contigo y piensa demandarme? ¿O me considera inocente?

— ¡Tú no eres inocente! Él lo sabe mejor que nadie.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Es que has hablado con él?

—No...

— ¿Lo ves? Tú no sabes nada. Edward es incapaz de denunciarme. Me debe demasiadas cosas.

— ¡No te creo! Él no te debe nada, además, me ama a mí, y nos íbamos a casar.

René soltó una risita dura e hiriente como un puñal.

—Casarse... ¿ustedes? Vamos. Bella, no digas tonterías. Puede ser que Edward se sienta atraído por ti. Pero créeme: él, desde siempre, ha rechazado la idea del matrimonio.

—Pero tú dijiste...

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué dije yo? ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que íbamos a casarnos?

—Pero Laurent me dijo... estaba en los periódicos...

—Laurent es un chismoso. Y tú será mejor que no creas todo lo que lees en los periódicos, Bella. Ahora, si no te importa, vamos a volver a empezar con nuestra conversación, pero esta vez como personas civilizadas. Charlie, dile a la señora Clearwater que traiga más café. El mío se ha quedado helado.

—Yo no quiero café —dije violenta mente.

Sentí que estaba perdiendo el control. Me volví desesperadamente hacia mi padre. En aquel momento necesitaba su apoyo para demostrarle a René que los dos estábamos unidos contra ella. Contaba con su ayuda, porque él sabía que Edward y yo nos amábamos, que no era una simple aventura como René había dicho. Una vez más, mi madre arreglaba la verdad a su gusto.

Pero pronto me di cuenta de que pasaba algo extraño. Mi padre se frotaba las manos con evi dente ansiedad, mirándome con gesto ambiguo.

—Bella, yo creo que debes escuchar lo que tu madre te va a decir. A pesar de lo que puedas creer, ella en el fondo te quiere.

— ¡No! —replique furiosa.

—Sí, te quiere —dijo Charlie revolviéndose in quieto en su asiento—. El accidente ya pasó, aho ra se trata de tu futuro.

—Pero, ¿qué me estás diciendo?

—Lo que tu padre intenta decirte, Bella, es que él cree que no deberías volver a ver a Edward Cullen.

—No.

—Sí —me cortó René en tono tajante—. Esta mos pensando en tu bien. No sé si ya te habrás enterado por tu cuenta, pero yo estoy en condi ciones de decirte que Edward va a ser un inválido el resto de sus días.

— ¡No! ¡No!

—Sí, sus heridas son más importantes de lo que se pensó en un principio. Puede que no vuel va a andar, y sus manos...

— ¡Cállate!

Oculte la cara entre las manos en el colmo de la desesperación.

—Por muy difícil que te resulte aceptarlo, Bella, es la verdad. ¿Cómo crees que me encuentro yo? No me encuentro capaz ni de mirarle a la cara. Aunque le haya conseguido los mejores mé dicos y el mejor tratamiento que el dinero puede comprar, nada puede liberarme del tormento de saber que yo soy responsable indirecta de...

— ¿Responsable indirecta?—exclame con voz ronca.

—Sí. Indirecta. ¿No irás a creer que yo soy capaz de...?

—Sí. Sí, lo creo. Estoy convencida de ello. Era exactamente lo que querías hacer, ¿no? Tú le tenías comprado, en eso te doy la razón. Pero cuando nos viste juntos te diste cuenta de lo poco que eso suponía en realidad, así que, como no podías hacer otra cosa, lo atropellaste a propósito. Que conste que estoy absolutamente segura de ello y que nadie me va a convencer de lo contra rio. Y si has pensado que por decirme que Edward va a quedar inválido voy a dejar de quererlo, entonces me demuestras que no conoces ni remotamente lo que es el amor.

— ¡Eres una mala pécora! — Gritó René escu piendo las palabras—. No sé por qué me he mo lestado en venir. ¡A mí qué me importa que mal gastes el resto de tu vida soportando a un hombre que ni siquiera va a ser capaz de agradecértelo! Como madre tuya me sentía en el deber de acon sejarte que lo mejor que puedes hacer es olvidarle, pero veo que de nada sirve decirte las cosas. ¿Tú qué te crees? ¿Que Edward se va a sentir agradecido porque tú estés dispuesta a sacrificar tu vida por él? ¡Qué equivocada estás! Te dirá, como poco, que hagas el favor de no complicarle la existencia. Y piensa que cada vez que te mire va a recordar lo que ha perdido.

— ¡Eres ruin!

—No. Soy pragmática. Tu padre y tú son igua les; siempre buscando motivaciones, algo que dé significado a sus vidas. Pues bien, yo te digo, y recuérdalo, que la piedad no puede sustituir a la pasión.

— ¡¡Sal de aquí!!

Pero René aún tenía una última cosa que decirme.

-¿Te ha dicho tu padre lo que me contó la noche que vino a mi apartamento? ¿Te ha dicho acaso cómo me suplicó que volviera con él? Con lo mucho que te ha sorprendido verme aquí., imagínate que tu padre se hubiera salido con la suya; entonces todo estaría olvidado y yo viviría aquí para siempre.

Me volví estupefacta hacia mi padre.

— ¿Fuiste a su apartamento? ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué es todo esto?

—Entonces, ¿no te lo ha dicho? —exclamó René con una risa malévola.

Vi a mi padre palidecer.

— ¿De qué está hablando, papá? No me has dicho que hubieras ido a verla. ¿Cuándo fue? Tú has estado enfermo.

—Fue la noche del accidente —dijo René mientras mi padre parecía replegarse sobre sí mis mo—. ¿Te acuerdas? La noche que llegué de Milán.

— ¡No!

René se levantó, triunfante, y siguió hablando inexorablemente.

—Sí, Bella, sí. Charlie, no te creía tan malévolo. ¿Por qué no le contaste a Bella que llegaste di ciendo que... que mi amante me había abandonado por mi hija? La utilizaste a ella para intentar recuperarme: por eso yo tuve que tomar aquella medida desesperada para no perder al hombre en el que había invertido mi dinero.

* * *

**Que les pareció?? Espero sus reviews**

**Saludos y cuídense**


	13. Capitulo 12

**Y ustedes que dijeron y a esta loca que le paso. Pues la verdad estoy aburrida en mi casa y se me ocurrió actualizar y para las que me preguntan por OTRA OPORTUNIDAD PARA AMAR estén al pendiente estos días ya pronto termino el capitulo 27 y para que vean que no soy tan mala aquí les dejo el titulo "LOBA".**

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia a AM**

* * *

Capitulo 12

— ¿Segura que quieres marcharte ya? —me pre guntó Jessica inquieta, mirándome con preocupación

—Sí, me tengo que ir. Ya es hora de que vuelva a casa. Tampoco me puedo quedar aquí para siempre. Y, en cualquier caso, Edward saldrá pronto del hospital.

—Eso tú no lo sabes, lo supones. Sólo ha pa sado un mes y medio desde el accidente.

—Ya.

—Además, ¿cómo sabes tú que él va a querer verte? De nada te ha servido llamar todos los días al hospital.

—Cuando salga será distinto, ya verás. De to das formas tengo que intentarlo, aprovechando que René se ha marchado a Los Ángeles.

—Bella, con respecto a eso, no es seguro que tu madre haya ido a visitarlo. Aunque ella te lo haya dicho, yo no me lo creería; tú misma me has contado muchas veces lo exagerada que es.

—Sin embargo, no puedo quedarme parada.

Mike me llevó a casa en su coche. Hacía cuatro semanas que no veía a mi padre, me sentía inquieta y me notaba cada vez más tensa. Si volvía no era porque estuviera deseando verlo, sino porque esa casa era mi hogar y no me sentía con ánimos de abandonarlo. Ade más, necesitaba centrarme y volver al trabajo, que había abandonado durante aquellos días.

Fue un gran alivio para mí que mi padre no estuviera en casa cuando llegue. En cambio, recibí la calurosa bienvenida de la señora Clearwater, que parecía alegrarse sinceramente de tenerme allí de nuevo.

—Si tu padre hubiese sabido que volvías hoy, no habría ido al trabajo —me comentó la mujer mientras me ayudaba a subir las maletas a la habitación.

—Tengo que hacer unas cuantas llamadas te lefónicas. No se preocupe por el equipaje, señora Clearwater. Ya me ocuparé de ello más tarde. Lo que sí le agradecería es que me prepare una taza de té.

Mientras la señora Clearwater estaba en la cocina, fui al despacho de mi padre, ya que era el sitio más tranquilo de la casa para hablar por teléfono. En primer lugar llame al hospital por que hacía tres días que no tenía noticias de los progresos de Edward. Me contestó una enfermera.

-El señor Cullen ha sido dado de alta hace varios días.

No pude disimular mi emoción.

-¿Qué le han dado de alta? No lo comprendo. Creía que el tratamiento iba a ser más largo.

—Lo siento —respondió la enfermera—, pero no tenemos más información. Lo único que sabe mos es que se marchó el martes.

-Gracias.

Colgué con mano vacilante. Lo que acaba ban de decirme significaba que habían dado de alta a Edward el mismo día que René se había ido a Los Ángeles.

La señora Clearwater entró un rato después y me encontró mirando todavía al teléfono.

—Sabía que estabas aquí. Te traigo el té. ¿Qué vas a querer para comer?

Levante la vista hacia ella con expresión ausente, y la señora Clearwater reaccionó alarmada:

— ¿Qué ha pasado ahora? ¿Es otra vez la se ñora Swan? ¡Desde luego, esa mujer no hace más que causar problemas!

—Ya no se llama señora Swan. Ahora es la señorita Austin. Además se marchó a Los Ángeles hace tres días.

—Con viento fresco —refunfuñó la señora Evans—. Bueno, entonces, ¿qué pasa?

—Es Edward. Edward Cullen. Acabo de llamar al hospital y me han dicho que se ha marchado y que no saben a dónde.

—Ya. Y me imagino que tú pensarás que se ha ido con tu madre.

— ¡No!

—Entonces, ¿a qué viene esa cara? ¿Has lla mado a su hotel? Me parece que era el Gloucester Court, ¿no?

—Sí, como todo el mundo sabe —murmure amargamente—. Pero no, no he llamado allí, ¿Usted cree que debería llamar?

— ¿Por qué no? Si quieres saber dónde está... pero a mí tu padre me ha dicho que él se niega a verte.

—Hasta ahora sí. Pero yo no estoy dispuesta a aceptarlo. Tengo que verlo, señora Clearwater.

El ama de llaves se encogió de hombros mien tras buscaba afanosamente el número del hotel. Cuando lo encontré, la señora Clearwater se retiró discretamente.

Por desgracia, el recepcionista del hotel acabó en cuestión de segundos con mis débiles es peranzas.

—Lo siento, no puedo complacerla; el señor Cullen dejó libre su suite hace un mes, y no nos ha dejado su dirección.

Colgué con lágrimas en los ojos. Después, haciendo un gran esfuerzo de voluntad, me senté e intente tranquilizarme. De nada me iba a servir dejarme llevar por la desesperación. Alguien tenía que saber dónde estaba Edward, pero ¿quién?

Quizás se había marchado con René... pero no, no podía ser, en su estado los médicos no le habrían permitido realizar un viaje tan largo. Otra posibilidad era que se hubiera marchado a otro hospital, pero en ese caso, ¿dónde?

Aquella tarde, me trague mi orgullo y llame uno por uno a todos los amigos de mi madre. Pero fue inútil; al parecer el nombre de Edward era tabú entre sus amistades, ninguno quiso comprometer se diciéndome algo. Cuando ya había perdido to das las esperanzas conseguí localizar a Laurent.

—Hola, Bella —exclamó nada más oírme, tan sorprendido como todos los demás—. Me alegro mucho de que me llames. Es una pena, me hu biera gustado quedar algún día contigo, pero me marcho para Nueva York mañana por la mañana.

Soporte aquellas manifestaciones tan efu sivas en silencio, y luego pregunte secamente — ¿Sabes si Edward se ha marchado a Los Ángeles con mi madre? He llamado hoy al hospital y me han dicho que se marchó el mismo día que René salió para California.

Hubo un largo silencio, y temí que, al igual que sus amigos, me contestara con una evasiva.

—Bella, yo creo que si Edward no te ha dicho a dónde iba, será porque no quiere que lo sepas.

—Entonces, ¿se marchó con René?

—Yo no te he dicho eso. Lo que no comprendo, Bella, es que ahora acudas a mí para preguntarme eso, cuando deberías saber que estoy muy molesto contigo por lo que le hiciste a tu madre.

— ¡Es increíble! ¡Como si no la conocieras! Tú sabes perfectamente que mi madre es la persona menos perjudicada en este lío. Además ten en cuenta que podría haber sido juzgada por impru dencia temeraria, o incluso por intento de ase sinato.

—Venga, Bella; no empieces a hacer acusacio nes histéricas. Reconozco que hablo desde mi punto de vista, pero debes recordar que yo quiero mucho a tu madre y que Cullen y tú han estado a punto de arruinar su carrera.

Se me agolparon las palabras y no pude hablar durante un momento. Por fin conseguí decir:

— ¿Y qué me dices de Edward? ¿Qué pasará ahora con su carrera?

—Edward es la víctima de un desafortunado ac cidente. Nadie, te repito, nadie, le hubiera desea do algo semejante. Otro asunto es lo mucho que ese joven le debe a René, y a mí me parece que él no lo sabe apreciar.

—Sí —dije entre sollozos—. Estoy de acuerdo en que le debe mucho a René. Entre otras cosas, sus heridas, su estado mental, y, so bre todo, el hecho de que nunca volverá a tocar el piano...

Incapaz de continuar, colgué violentamen te el teléfono y, apoyada allí mismo, sobre la mesa, me eche a llorar. No comprendía cómo todos podían estar tan llenos de prejuicios o tan ciegos para no ver la verdad.

Al cabo de unos minutos el teléfono sonó. Era Laurent de nuevo.

—No cuelgues —dijo apresuradamente—. Quiero disculparme por lo que he dicho antes. Creo que me excedí. Además, quiero que sepas que yo no te guardo ningún rencor. Llámame si necesitas algo.

—No tiene importancia, Laurent. Me parece una reacción muy normal por tu parte. Sabiendo lo que sientes por mi madre, debería haberme dado cuenta de que serías la última persona que podría ayudarme.

—Te ayudaría si pudiera, Bella. Lo único que puedo decirte, si te sirve de algo, es que Edward no se ha marchado a Los Ángeles. Tal y como está necesita seguir un tratamiento, así que es impo sible. Yo me imagino que estará en su casa recuperándose. No sé si me equivoco, pero creo que tiene una casa en Forks, Washington.

— ¡Forks! —Exclame—. Claro, Forks.

¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes? Era evi dente que podía ir allí, a su casa.

—Al parecer sabías de la existencia de esa casa.

Permanecí con la mirada fija en el vacío y tarde un rato en contestar.

—Sí —dije al fin—. Te agradezco mucho tu ayuda, Laurent.

—Que tengas suerte.

Cuando mi padre llegó a casa, ya había bajado las maletas de mi habitación y las había vuelto a dejar en el vestíbulo. Lo esperaba en el salón, y me imagine que habría visto mi equipaje por la forma en que irrumpió.

— ¡Bella, has vuelto! —exclamó emocionado, abrazándome—. No sabes lo feliz que me haces.

Me aparte de él en cuanto pude.

—No pienso quedarme —dije, no sin sentir una punzada de remordimiento.

— ¿Que no te quedas? ¿Es que... vas a volver a casa de Mike?

—No.

Charlie me miraba perplejo.

—Entonces, ¿dónde? Bella, no vas a marcharte para siempre, ¿verdad?

—Me voy a Washington —anuncie. – A Forks. ¿Te acuerdas de Forks? Es donde vive el señor Masen.

—Sí, lo recuerdo muy bien. Pero, ¿por qué vas allí? ¿Para estar sola una temporada, quizás?

—No. La verdad es que voy para ver al nieto del señor Masen.

— ¿Cómo? Por el amor de Dios, Bella, ¿qué me dices? ¿Qué tiene que ver el nieto del señor Masen contigo?

—No le reconociste, ¿verdad? ¿No te acuerdas del jovencito que estaba en su casa?

—Vagamente. Sí, recuerdo que había un mu chacho, que apenas hablé con él. Bella, ¿qué tiene que ver...?

—Yo sí hablé con él. Es más, pasé toda la mañana con él. Se llama Edward Cullen.

— ¡No!

—Sí. Edward es el nieto del señor Masen.- Charlie me miró fijamente.

—No me lo habías dicho.- me reclamo yo solo me encogí de hombros.

—Nunca tuve la oportunidad.

—Entonces... ¿Cullen está en casa de su abuelo?

—Eso creo.

—Pero si estaba en el hospital.

—Se marchó a principios de esta semana.

—No puedo permitir que...

—Sí puedes.

— ¿No irás a marcharte esta noche?

—Esta noche empiezo el viaje. Cuando me canse dormiré en algún hotel, y mañana pro seguiré.

— ¡Es una locura, Bella, acabas de salir del hospital! Me gustaría hablar contigo tranquila mente, pasar un tiempo juntos. Tengo cosas im portantes que decirte, ¿no las quieres oír?

—Ya he oído bastante, padre. -Era la primera vez que lo llamaba así y me pareció que, de pronto, había roto todos los lazos de cariño que me unían con él desde la infancia. Después, sin una palabra más, di media vuelta y me marche en mi vieja camioneta.

Aquella noche dormí en Nevada, en un motel al lado de la autopista. A la mañana siguiente me desperté temprano, y no empecé a sentir el can sancio de la falta de sueño hasta mediodía. Sin embargo, ni siquiera pare para comer, ya que la impaciencia por llegar a mi destino podía más que el hambre y el cansancio.

Tardó casi una hora en encontrar la salida para la casa de Edward. Pero cuando al fin aparecieron ante mi vista la siniestra casa del acantilado, apenas pude disimular el temblor de mis manos.

Salí de la camioneta; el viento era tan violento que casi no me dejaba respirar. El estruendo de las olas contra el rompiente era ensordecedor. No tarde en encontrar el estrecho sendero que bajaba por el acantilado, tal y como lo recordaba. Baje a duras penas, deslizándome y resbalando. A medi da que me acercaba a la alta barandilla de madera, el rugido de las olas se hacía más furioso... casi tanto como los latidos de mi corazón. Las sensa ciones que experimentaba eran las mismas de años atrás. Todo me resultaba familiar; extraordi nariamente familiar si tenía en cuenta el largo tiempo transcurrido. Pero algo había cambiado. En esta ocasión no se oían los compases de una sonata de Chopin que me guiaran.

Al llegar, me asaltó la duda de que Edward no estuviera; un hombre en sus condiciones físicas no era capaz de bajar por aquel peligroso sendero. Pero tenía que estar allí, me dije a mi misma desesperadamente.

Llame a la puerta con todas mis fuerzas, pero nadie contestó. Comprendí entonces que ir hasta allí había sido una locura; un intento fallido más por verlo. Exhausta, sabiéndome incapaz de volver a subir por aquel camino, me apoye en la roca. Me di cuenta con desesperación de que las fuerzas me faltaban.

Avance a duras penas rodeando la barandilla, buscando un lugar para sentarme a descansar. Entonces observe que las contraventanas latera les estaban abiertas. Me precipite hacia allí y, repitiendo lo que había hecho seis años atrás, me asome por el cristal.

La habitación permanecía igual: la misma mesa, las mismas sillas, el piano. El fuego crepi taba en la chimenea. Tendida en el sofá, la figura lánguida de un hombre pálido: ¡Edward! me quede paralizada, y mientras estaba allí, boquia bierta, Edward se volvió y me miró.

Tuve una reacción absurda: retroceder con el afán de ocultarme de sus ojos. De pronto sentí miedo; no me atrevía a mirar a Edward cara a cara. En Phoenix me había parecido muy bien la idea de que, en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad de verlo y hablar, con él, todas las dificultades surgi das entre nosotros desaparecerían. Pero no era tan fácil enfrentarse a un hombre destrozado moral y físicamente, y eso lo acababa de descubrir.

Cuando me disponía a marcharme, llena de de sesperanza, la puerta se abrió. Me quede suspensa, asaltada por la extraña sensación de haber vivido antes aquel momento. En el umbral, con las muletas bajo los brazos y las manos vendadas e inertes a lo largo del cuerpo, Edward me contemplaba con expresión hostil. Una cicatriz cruzaba su frente, desde el nacimiento del pelo hasta la ceja.

— ¿A qué has venido?

En aquella frase se resumían todos mis temores. Su voz no dejaba lugar al afecto; era distante, fría, desconocida.

—Hola, Edward. Yo... ¿qué tal estás?

— ¿Qué quieres?

Adivinaba que Edward había pasado mucho tiempo tratando de evitar aquella escena, no ca bía duda. Vi así derrumbarse mis últimas defensas, y supe con certeza que no debería haber ido allí. Tendría que haber comprendido que cuando Edward se negaba a verme, era porque todo había terminado entre nosotros. Fue una necesidad por mi parte pensar que yo iba a conseguir lo que nadie había logrado. Por fin era consciente de la verdad: Edward nunca me había querido, yo había sido para él una aventura de una noche, tal y como René me había dicho.

—Yo...

De pronto me asaltó una angustia indescripti ble; no era capaz de articular las palabras. La amarga decepción, el fuerte dolor de cabeza y mi debilidad se hicieron patentes en aquel mismo momento. Escuche un fuerte pitido, empecé a ver luces extrañas y confusamente pensé que aún no me había recuperado del todo... Intente apoyarme en la pared, pero no pude alcanzarla.

* * *

**Que les pareció el capitulo?? Espero les haya gustado y me dejen su opinión.**


	14. Capitulo 13

**Si ya se estoy loca pero no creo que se quejen mucho, así que para disfrutar de este largo fin de semana aquí les dejo otro capitulo.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia a AM**

* * *

Capitulo 13

Al abrir los ojos me encontré tumbada en un sofá, y durante un momento no supe precisar dónde estaba. Pase la mirada por el cuarto, y la mantuve después fija en la chimenea, donde ar dían unos troncos. Me revolví sobre los almoha dones, inquieta. El esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por pensar me producía un agudo dolor de cabeza. Pero en cuanto vi unas piernas cruzadas frente a mí, recordé bruscamente.

— ¿Qué me ha pasado?

Edward se encontraba sentado al borde de una silla, sosteniendo un vaso de agua entre sus ma nos vendadas.

—Te has desmayado; anda, tómate estas píldoras. Son inofensivas, y te aseguro que muy efectivas contra el dolor.

Me incorpore y quede sentada.

— ¿Cómo sabes tú que me duele la cabeza?

—Murmuraste no sé qué de jaqueca antes de perder el sentido —me contesto secamente—. Tienes muy mal aspecto. ¿Estás segura de que no deberías permanecer todavía en el hospital?

Tome el vaso de sus manos y me bebí casi todo su contenido. Al devolvérselo, tuve mucho cuidado para no hacerle daño.

Edward torció la boca, consciente de mis esfuerzos. Esto me puso sobre aviso; me daba cuenta de que en cuanto tuviera oportunidad, Edward me echa ría de allí. Por eso me apresure a hablar:

—Edward... espero no haber sido una molestia. Te habrá costado un gran esfuerzo traerme hasta aquí. No soy precisamente una pluma —añadí apresuradamente.

—Yo te veo más delgada —declaró Edward mi rándome de arriba abajo.

—Pero... ¿tú puedes andar?

—Ya lo ves —respondió Edward lacónicamente señalando las muletas—. En cuanto tenga las ma nos un poco más fuertes podré arreglármelas con bastones. Tengo la esperanza de que al final pueda caminar sin ayuda.

—Pero yo creía...

Me interrumpí, pero Edward me miró con gesto sarcástico.

— ¿Sí? ¿Qué es lo que tú creías? ¿Que quedaría inválido en una silla de ruedas? La gente exagera mucho; sobre todo cuando les interesa conseguir una gran tirada.

—Yo no sabía que podías andar; en realidad no sabía nada de ti. Sí me hubieras permitido ir a verte...

—Yo no quería que me viera nadie — me dijo tajantemente. Y apoyándose en sus muletas, se puso de pie—. Ahora, si te sientes mejor, te agra decería que te marcharas. El viento cada vez es más fuerte y no me gustaría ser responsable de que te cayeras por el barranco.

Lo mire con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Pero por lo menos, dime qué tal estás. ¿Quién te cuida?

—Nadie. No necesito cuidados especiales. Yo me puedo valer por mí mismo.

—De todas maneras, yo podría subir y bajar por el camino cada vez que necesites algo.

—No. Irina, la criada de mi abuelo, me trae todo lo que necesito.

—Ah, pero... ¿no deberías estar siguiendo un tratamiento de rehabilitación?

—Yo me las puedo arreglar solo.

—Pero...

Edward lanzó un juramento salvaje. Después, con los dientes apretados, me increpó:

— ¿Por qué has venido, Bella? Yo creo que dejé bien claro que no quería verte. Ni cuando estaba en Phoenix ni tampoco ahora. ¿Qué te ha hecho pensar lo contrario? ¿Qué esperabas de mí? —añadió levantando las manos con gesto iróni co—. ¿Que me lo tomara alegremente? ¿Con re signación, quizás? ¡Bah! ¡Qué poco sabes de la vida!

— ¿Me estás echando la culpa?- pregunte atónita

—Sí, ¿por qué no? Yo sabía desde un principio que no podía permitirme el lujo de comenzar una relación amorosa, y tenía razón. Debí dejarte mu cho antes, nada más hacerte el amor.

Sus palabras crueles y despectivas me hicieron tanto daño que, fuera de mí, sin pensar, en las muletas de Edward ni en sus recientes heridas, le pegue un fuerte empujón y me precipite hacia la puerta. Ya había oído suficiente y no quería aguantar más. René tenía razón. Edward no me que ría, y quedándome sólo conseguiría hacerme daño a mi misma.

No me di cuenta inmediatamente de lo que había hecho. En mi frenética carrera hacia la puerta escuche primero el sonido de la madera contra la madera y, por fin, el del cuerpo de Edward que se desplomaba. Horrorizada, me volví, olvidándome totalmente de mis intenciones de huida. Corrí al lado de Edward.

—Edward! —Exclame, palpándole ansiosamente los brazos y el pecho—. Edward ¿Te has hecho daño? ¡Perdóname, perdóname! ¡Por favor dime!, ¿te has hecho daño?

—Estoy bien.

Su voz sonó extrañamente tensa. Lo mire a los ojos; sentía en mi rostro la respiración cálida y agitada de Edward.

—Maldita seas, Bella.

Con un movimiento rápido, y con más fuerza de la que yo hubiera esperado, me dio la vuelta y se colocó sobre mí.

—Maldita seas —repitió.

Edward me apretaba contra el suelo con todo su peso, pero no me importaba; entreabrí los labios y lo sujete con ambas manos por la nuca, mientras que Edward me abrazaba y se apoderaba de mi boca con brusca ansiedad.

Pero entonces, cuando ya no cabía duda de que Edward había llegado a su máxima excitación, se apartó de mí y se puso a buscar sus muletas. Una vez de pie me contempló respirando profun damente, y yo, de rodillas, levante la cabeza.

—Levántate. ¡Quiero que salgas de aquí inme diatamente! Y no vuelvas.

Vacile un momento y después me levante obedientemente. Pero no me dirigí hacia la puer ta. En lugar de eso, deje mi abrigo sobre una silla y me calenté las manos en el fuego.

Aunque por estar de espaldas a él no podía verlo, percibía la hostilidad de Edward. Así que no me sorprendí cuando lo escuche decir:

—Pero, ¿qué te has creído?

—Me quedo —dije tranquilamente.

— ¡Ni hablar! ¡Tú te marchas ahora mismo! ¡Sal de aquí antes de que te parta la cara! Y…

—No. No puedes obligarme. Y yo me quiero quedar.

—Pues yo no quiero que te quedes. ¿Es que te has vuelto loca? Es ridículo que insistas. Por lo que más quieras, déjalo ya.

—No. Tú necesitas a alguien que te cuide y que se preocupe por ti.

—No.

—Y yo quiero cuidarte. Tú me importas de verdad, Edward. Yo... te quiero, ya lo sabes; y tú también me quieres a mí.

— ¡No! No, yo no te quiero, Bella. Creo que ya te lo he dejado muy claro. Lo has entendido todo mal. En ningún momento entró en juego el amor. Yo te deseaba, eso sí. Me gustaba tu cuerpo, pero nada más. Yo nunca te dije que te amara.

Me estremecí; sentí la tentación de darme por vencida, pero algo en mi interior me forzaba a seguir.

—No importa —dije conteniendo a duras pe nas la furia—. Muy bien. Así que no me amas: pero no podrás negar que todavía me deseas.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Por lo que acaba de ocurrir? Mi reacción ha sido perfectamente natu ral. Cualquier hombre reaccionaría de la misma manera ante una situación semejante. Te diré, Bella, que no me he quedado impotente. Afortu nadamente sigo siendo un hombre normal. Lo que pasa es que hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía a una mujer cerca... ¡No he podido evitarlo!

—Me quedo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Dónde crees tú que te vas a quedar?

—Aquí. Supongo que habrá dormitorios; ade más no tendrás que preocuparte por mí.

— ¡Esto es una locura! —Sin dejar de mirarme, Edward se apoyó pesadamente en el brazo del si llón—. ¿Me estás diciendo que piensas quedarte aquí con o sin mi permiso?

—Sí.

— ¿Y por qué estás tan segura de que te lo voy a permitir?

—Porque no veo cómo vas a poder obligarme a que me vaya.

Me dio cuenta de la crueldad de lo que acababa de decir, al ver la mal disimulada mueca de dolor en el rostro de Edward.

—Supongo que lo dirás por mis muletas, ¿no?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Si tú lo dices...

— ¿Y qué pasará cuando se me curen las manos y no tenga que depender ya de las muletas?

—Eso ya lo pensaré en su momento. Y ahora, ¿podría comer algo? No he almorzado, y me mue ro de hambre.

Los ojos de Edward brillaban peligrosamente.

— ¿Por qué me lo pides? —Preguntó mirándose las manos—. Y otra cosa —añadió cuando ya me dirigía a la cocina—, no hay dormitorios, sino un solo dormitorio, el mío. También hay un cuar to trastero lleno de partituras y manuscritos. Y una sola cama en toda la casa, mía también, pero te aseguro que no tengo ninguna intención de salir de ella para que tú te metas.

Me humedecí los labios.

—Ya me lo esperaba. Podríamos... compar tirla.

— ¡No!

Edward se incorporó de un salto en el sofá y volvió a caer, extenuado. Me di cuenta de que no podía salirme con la mía.

— ¿Puedo dormir aquí abajo? —dije al fin.

Inmediatamente después entre en la cocina y cerré la puerta. Un rato después, cuando ya me había familiarizado con la cocina y me disponía a preparar unas tortillas, me sentí observada. Era Edward, que me miraba insolentemente desde la puerta.

—No te molestes en cocinar—dijo—. Hay res taurantes bastante decentes en Port Ángeles. ¿Por qué no te vas allí a comer? ¿Es que te apetece jugar a las comiditas, o qué?

—Me gusta cocinar. Da la casualidad de que era una de las pocas cosas que me gustaban del internado al que me mandaron. Además, se me da muy bien, como tendrás ocasión de com probar.

—Ah, sí. A mí también se me da muy bien abrir latas. Por si no te has dado cuenta, tengo un abridor eléctrico.

—No puedes alimentarte a base de latas y platos precocinados, porque estás... bueno, por que estás...

— ¿Inválido? ¿Era eso lo que ibas a decir? Ten mucho cuidado con lo que dices, Bella, porque no siempre voy a estar tan inútil como ahora.

Ignorándolo completamente, me volví de espaldas y puse la sartén en el fuego. A continua ción pregunte:

— ¿Has comido hoy?

— ¿No pensarás llevar esto hasta el final?

— ¿El qué?

—Ya lo sabes: ¡quedarte aquí!

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque no puedes. Pero por el amor de Dios, Bella, ¿es que no te importa lo que piense la gente?

—No particularmente.

— ¡Ni siquiera tu padre!

—Precisamente lo que él piense me trae sin cuidado. Y ahora dime: ¿quieres algo de comer o no?

—No tengo hambre: Bella, sé razonable. Si te quedas aquí, la gente pensará que estamos vivien do juntos.

—Es natural puesto que eso es lo que vamos a hacer.

—Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. ¿Es que no te importa tu reputación?

— ¿Mi reputación? Pero bueno… Edward, ¿desde cuándo te ha importado a ti mi reputación?

—Bueno, pues entonces, la mía. No quiero que todo el mundo piense que eres mi amante.

Sentí deseos de saltar ante tal insulto, pero contuve mi rabia.

—Ah, ¿no? ¡Qué pena!, porque yo no pienso marcharme.

A pesar de la mirada furiosa de Edward, seguí tranquilamente con mi trabajo. Eche los huevos en la sartén y después un poco de queso rayado. El aroma era delicioso.

—Muy bien —dijo entonces Edward tajantemen te—. ¿Sabes por qué no puedes quedarte? Porque si viene René no quiero que te encuentre aquí. En cuanto pueda mover los dedos voy a volver a tocar y no dejaré que nada me distraiga.

Soporte aquel temporal de palabras sin inmutarme, pues, aunque cabía la posibilidad de que Edward hablara en serio, yo ya había superado el punto sin retorno y nada, nada, iba a hacerme cambiar de opinión. Continúe haciendo la tor tilla.

— ¿Por qué te marchaste del hospital? Quiero decir, ¿por qué no te sometiste a la terapia? Según creo, lo normal es...

— ¡¡Cállate!!

Un silencio embarazoso siguió a aquel angus tiado grito. Sentí deseos de consolarlo ya que Edward, de pronto, parecía más débil y derro tado que nunca.

Pero no quise demostrar aquella preocupación porque sabía muy bien que el lo iba a inter pretar como lástima. En vez de eso tuve que quedarme allí, quieta, mientras él se volvía brus camente y se alejaba de allí. Le di la vuelta a la tortilla.

Cuando salí a la sala con la bandeja, Edward tumbado en el sofá, ni siquiera se molestó en mirarme. Se me encogió el corazón al verlo tan desanimado, y por un momento dude si es taría haciendo bien en quedarme. Pero al recordar los escasos minutos que había pasado entre sus brazos, en los que habría jurado que estaba ham briento por mi amor, todas mis dudas se esfumaron. No iba a marcharme porque ambos necesitábamos una oportunidad.

Extendí el mantel y puse la mesa rápidamen te. Mientras tanto, Edward alimentaba el fuego.

—He preparado la comida. ¿Vienes a la mesa, por favor? ¿O prefieres que te la lleve al sofá en la bandeja?

El me dirigió una mirada fría como el már mol.

—Te he dicho que no tengo hambre. Cuando quiera algo de comer, ya me lo prepararé yo. Y ahora, por favor, vete. Tengo cosas que hacer.

Me tembló ligeramente la barbilla, pero luego apreté los dientes.

—Por lo que veo no quieres nada de mí.

—Pues no. Desde luego, como me has dicho antes, si te empeñas en quedarte aquí no puedo hacer nada por impedírtelo. Pero no querrás que además esté simpático contigo, ¿no?

— ¡Eres un bastardo!

—Sí, probablemente. Me han llamado muchas cosas en mi vida, y ahora no me interesa nada ponerme a discutir sobre mi legitimidad. ¿Por qué no te pones a comer y me dejas en paz?

—Es demasiado para uno solo.

—Allá tú si has calculado mal la cantidad de comida. Cómetela tú, porque te hace buena falta. ¡Estás en los huesos!

Gran parte de la tortilla fue a parar al cubo de la basura. Después de aquella desagradable escena había vuelto a perder el apetito, así que comí muy poco.

La tarde fue pasando, y empecé a preocuparme pensando en la cena de Edward. Resultaba muy poco tranquilizador saber que mi equipaje continuaba en el coche. Temía que si salía a buscarlo Edward podría encerrarse y no dejarme en trar. Me senté en el sofá frente a él, mirándolo disimuladamente. Estaba muy guapo; después de la larga separación lo deseaba como nunca.

—Deja de hacer eso —me dijo al cabo de un tiempo. .

— ¿Hacer qué?

—El viento cada vez es más fuerte. Tienes poco más de una hora antes de que anochezca.

—Ya te he dicho que no me voy a ninguna parte.

— ¿Es que pretendes quedarte en serio? Estás loca.

—A mí no me lo parece.

Su mirada era desesperada

—Mira, me doy cuenta de que tú te estás to mando esto como una obra de misericordia; pero te aseguro que no saldrá bien, créeme.

— ¿Por qué? .

—Porque para ti sería un sacrificio en vano. Tienes un trabajo que cumplir y si te comprometieras así conmigo lo echarías todo a perder.

—Eso lo tengo que decir yo.

— ¡No! ¿Qué voy a tener que hacer para convencerte de que te marches? ¿Es que nada de lo que te digo te afecta lo más mínimo?

—Eso parece, ¿no?

Diciendo esto, me recosté lánguidamente en el sofá y cruce las piernas. Con aquel movi miento involuntario se me subió la falda y queda ron mis muslos al descubierto. Edward empezó a respirar agitadamente. Tenía los ojos fijos en mis piernas que en una ocasión acarició con tanto placer. Mi reacción no fue calculada, pues yo nunca hubiera utilizado mi cuerpo para tales fines; fui puramente intuitiva. Empecé a acari ciarme las piernas lentamente, mientras él seguía todos mis movimientos con la mirada. Pero cuan do me desabroche el primer botón de la blusa él tomo bruscamente las muletas y se puso en pie como enloquecido. No volvió a mirarme, sino que se alejó por el pasillo, y momentos después se oyó el estrépito de su subida por la escalera. A continuación, silencio.

Sin saberlo, había estado conteniendo la respiración; una vez sola deje escapar una gran bocanada de aire en un trémulo suspiro. Entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de que gracias a mi comportamiento desvergonzado tenía la oportu nidad que necesitaba. Podría salir rápidamente y tomar mis cosas de la camioneta, ya que Edward tardaría bastante en bajar las escaleras, y no tendría tiem po de cerrar la puerta con llave.

Abrí la puerta con cuidado, subí el camino lo más deprisa que pude, y me dirigí a la camioneta. Una vez allí, tome mi equipaje, baje con mucho cuidado y volví a la casa. Al entrar deje la puerta abierta, y un fuerte golpe de viento la cerró vio lentamente. De inmediato escuche el ruido de pasos y al cabo de cierto tiempo apareció Edward, jadeando por el esfuerzo.

— ¿Pensaste que me había ido? —aventure, dejando mi equipaje en el suelo y desabrochándome el abrigo.

Me miró lleno de ira.

—Sí —dijo—. Sí, creí que te habías ido, y hubiera sido mucho mejor para ambos que lo hicieras.

* * *

**Que tal? Que opinan de la actitud de Edward? Que va a pasar? Pues esperen a mañana prometo subir otro.**

**Espero sus comentarios**

**Saludos**

**Maby**


	15. Capitulo 14

**Hola, lo siento mucho ayer no puede subir el capitulo pero aquí se los dejo.**

**Los personajes son de SM y la historia de AM**

* * *

Capitulo 14

Aquella noche, dormí mal en el sofá, que era pequeño e incómodo. Además, el viento no había dejado de ulular por todas las rendijas de la casa, e incluso había dudado si estaría bien cimentada, pues allí, prácticamente colgada del acantilado, casi la sentía moverse.

Por la mañana, al despertar, contemplé a través de la ventana un océano tranquilo y azul que brillaba como un diamante bajo los rayos del sol; el temporal había pasado. Sin embargo, la casa estaba fría; así que me puse rápidamente en movimiento. Busque unos troncos y volví a encender el fuego. Después, en la cocina, prepare dos tazas de té; las coloque en una bandeja y me dispuse a subir a la habitación de Edward.

Cuando subía los peldaños empecé a pensar que quizás Edward se negase a dejarme entrar en su dormitorio. De hecho, la noche anterior me había evitado en todo momento. Pero no se me había escapado cierta expresión de alivio en su rostro cuando me vio volver con las maletas en la mano. Inconscientemente, Edward agradecía mi compañía, y yo me conformaba con eso.

Llame a la puerta de su cuarto, preparada para cualquier estallido de violencia. Sin embargo no escuche nada, así que entre con más valentía que confianza.

Aunque era todavía bastante temprano, poco más de las siete y media. Edward ya estaba despierto, Permanecía tumbado en la cama con el pecho desnudo, medio tapado por la sábana. Miró in sistentemente mi fino camisón, entornando los ojos, pero hice como si no me diera cuenta. Me sentía excitada al pensar que en aquel momen to Edward estaba a mi merced.

—Te he traído un poco de té —dije—. ¿Quie res que te ayude a incorporarte para que lo tomes?

—No necesito ayuda. Deja el té encima de la mesa y ya me lo beberé más tarde.

—Yo casi preferiría tirártelo a la cara. ¿Es que no me puedes dar siquiera las gracias?

Pude ver como se encogía de hombros.

—Sí. Gracias.

Deje escapar un suspiro.

— ¿Has dormido bien?

—Muy bien, ¿y tú?

—Más o menos.

— ¿Sí? ¿Qué pasaba?

—Nada.

—Bella...

—Está bien, debe ser porque tengo las piernas demasiado largas —murmure—. Hace una ma ñana preciosa. Ha salido el sol.

—Abrirías el sofá, ¿no?

-¿Qué?

—Si lo abres, ese sofá es como una cama de matrimonio—me explicó Edward—, lo siento, debería habértelo dicho anoche.

Solté un gemido de desesperación.

—Entonces...

—Me temo que sí.

— ¡Y yo que me he pasado la noche durmiendo encogida!

—Fuiste tú quien insistió en quedarse.

No supe qué contestar.

—Bueno —dije—, como ya veo que hemos dejado de gritarnos, creo que ha llegado el mo mento de hablar tranquilamente. Pero hablar de verdad. ¿Sabes lo que te quiero decir?

—Bella...

—No, escúchame, por favor —empecé sentándome al borde de la cama—. Ya sé que tú no me has pedido que viniera, y que quizás esté abusando al quedarme. Pero ten en cuenta que lo único que quiero es ayudarte. Y, desde luego, lo que no podemos hacer es vivir juntos como si esto fuera una guerra. Es ridículo. ¿Cómo voy a poder ayudarte, si ni siquiera me dejas que te hable?

—Nadie puede ayudarme a ponerme mejor —intervino lacónicamente Edward—. Esto tengo que hacerlo yo solo, es la única manera. Por eso me marché del hospital.

—Pero... ¿no te precipitaste al hacer eso? Si querían que te quedaras es porque necesitabas permanecer más tiempo bajo tratamiento.

— ¿Qué tratamiento? —Exclamó Edward con re pentina rudeza—. Holland sabe que la pierna no volverá a estar bien del todo nunca. Y en cuanto a mis manos... lo que necesitan es hacer ejercicio, un tipo de ejercicio que en el hospital nunca po dría realizar.

Vacile un momento, después tome una mano de Edward entre las mías esperando que él la retirara en cualquier momento. Pero eso no ocurrió. Entonces, muy decidida, empecé a quitarle el vendaje.

— ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? —me dijo intentando soltarse—. No es muy agradable de ver, por eso llevo siempre las vendas.

Cuando termine de retirarlas, palidecí in tensamente al ver las heridas.

— ¿Qué sucedió exactamente para que te des trozaras las manos así?

— ¡Desagradable!, ¿verdad? Yo procuro merármelas lo menos posible. Los médicos me dijeron que fue debido a los cortes de los cristales de los faros. También me dijeron que había tenido mu cha suerte, ya que, de haberme ocurrido hace algunos años, probablemente habría perdido toda la movilidad.

— ¿Y no la has perdido?

Negó con la cabeza, y a modo de demos tración flexionó los dedos sin demasiado esfuerzo, apretando mi mano.

—Están débiles —dijo desapasionadamente—. Muchos huesos resultaron rotos y por algunos sitios se dañaron los músculos. Pero, al parecer, la operación resultó un éxito y cada día las tengo más fuertes.

Invadida por la emoción, lleve la mano magullada hacia mis labios y la moje con mis lágrimas.

—Edward... no tienes por qué esconderlas.

Él retiró la mano bruscamente.

—Te he dicho que me las tapo porque me parece que tienen un aspecto repulsivo. Por favor, vuelve a ponerme la venda, porque yo solo no puedo.

Así lo hice, aunque al principio estuve tentada a no hacerlo.

—Gracias —dijo él cuando termine de ponérsela—. Desde que salí del hospital no me la había visto tan bien puesta.

—La venda no es necesaria. ¿Es que ellos tam bién te la ponían?

—Sí, les dije que quería tener las manos tapa das hasta que volviera a casa. ¿Qué más da, de todas formas? Nunca podré volver a tocar.

Lo mire aturdida.

—Pero si tú me dijiste...

—Eso fue ayer. Esta mañana he pensado que sería una tontería engañarte en algo tan evidente. Más tarde o más temprano te ibas a enterar de todas formas.

—Edward!

—Deja de decir: ¡Edward! Y en lugar de eso da gracias porque no te tocó a ti. Ya sé que tus heridas no han sido serias, salvo una ligera con moción... estará curada, ¿no?

—Eso creo.

—Me alegro.

Edward acarició con sus dedos el borde de la sábana y exclame impulsivamente:

—No dirás en serio que no piensas volver tocar, ¿verdad? Yo creo que te lo debes a ti mismo y a todos los que confían en ti.

La expresión de Edward se tornó dura.

— ¿Y no te parece a ti que yo ya he pagado con creces mi deuda con la sociedad? ¿O te refieres al aspecto financiero del asunto?

—Como comprenderás, a mí, personalmente, eso me trae sin cuidado.

—Sí. Es verdad. Bueno, ya hemos hablado lo suficiente. Ahora vete y ponte algo de ropa, te estás quedando helada.

—Edward...

—Ahora no, Bella. Irina vendrá dentro de un momento y no quiero que te vea aquí arriba.

—Lo siento.

Me levante bruscamente y entonces Edward. Como arrepintiéndose de su brusquedad anterior, me dijo suavemente:

—Te prometo que me tomaré el té. Has sido muy amable trayéndomelo. Te lo agradezco.

-¿Si?

Aquella pregunta fue una provocación delibe rada, pero las lágrimas que asomaban a mis ojos eran auténticas.

—Sí. Es muy difícil bajar y subir las escaleras con muletas. Normalmente, para desayunar, ten go que esperar a que aparezca Irina.

—No me habías dicho nada acerca de las pier nas. ¿Resultaron malheridas?

—No demasiado. Una la tengo ya bastante bien, pero la otra... la otra ha quedado mal; me tendrán que operar. Mientras tanto, no puedo moverla.

— ¿Me la enseñas?

— ¡Bella!

—Bueno, ¿me la enseñas o no?

—No, porque no llevo pijama y...

—No importa. Yo ya te he visto así antes.

—Ya.

Repentinamente, la atmósfera se cargó de ten sión, al mismo tiempo que sentía que la confianza en mí misma me abandonaba. Era como si hubiese estado azuzando a un tigre dormido y de pronto se despertara y se enfrentara a mí. La mirada de Edward consiguió llenarme de vergüen za. De repente, me daba cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Yo no quería que las cosas se desarro llaran de aquella manera, que Edward me aceptara simplemente por su deseo de tener una mujer cerca... cualquier mujer. Si él me ponía la mano encima en aquel momento iba a ser en respuesta a mi provocación, pensé angustiada, y aquella certeza bastaba para helarme la sangre en las venas.

—Bella —dijo él con la voz alterada.

—En otro momento, quizás.

Antes de que pudiera responderme, salí apre suradamente del cuarto.

Cuando la sirvienta llegó, yo ya estaba du chada y vestida, y me encontraba secándome el pelo en el cuarto de baño. Irina, que tenía llave, no conseguía abrir la puerta. Probablemente a Edward se le olvidó retirar la suya de la cerradura la noche anterior; así que tuve que abrirle la puerta.

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días, señorita... Swan, ¿verdad? — me dijo la mujer sin parecer excesivamente sor prendida.

—Ah, ¿me recuerda? Mi nombre es Bella. Llámeme así, por favor.

Irina me miró con una sonrisa bonachona.

—Edward debe haberse alegrado de verla, ya que ha pasado usted aquí la noche.

Mire consternada la colcha y los almoha dones que había dejado revueltos en el sofá.

— ¡Oh! —murmure, recogiéndolo apresurada mente—. Yo... bueno, ¿quiere tomar un café o algo? La verdad es que todavía no he tenido tiem po de preparar el desayuno.

—Muchas gracias. No tiene por qué molestar se —dijo Irina ayudándome a doblar la col cha—. Normalmente suelo bajar a esta hora para prepararle a Edward la comida y arreglar un poco la casa. El señor no se levanta hasta más tarde.

—Supongo que se refiere a el Señor Masen —dije haciendo una expresiva mueca—. Lo conocí hace años, ¿sabe? Según me pareció, no se llevaba muy bien con su nieto.

—Bueno, al señor Masen no hay que hacer le mucho caso. En el fondo, su relación con Edward es una mezcla de amor y de odio.

—Ah, ¿sí? —pegunte con cierto escep ticismo.

—Sí. Siempre se han llevado de la misma ma nera. Supongo que es porque se parecen dema siado, los dos son muy testarudos. En cualquier caso no debe usted pensar que al señor Masen no le importa su nieto, porque no es verdad. De todas formas me alegro de que haya venido usted, porque él necesita a alguien. Yo no puedo pasarme aquí todo el tiempo, ¿sabe? Además, esta casa está aislada.

— ¿Y por qué no se queda arriba, en casa de su abuelo?

—Podría, pero no quiere. Aunque eso ya pasó hace muchos años, supongo que él todavía le guarda rencor por cómo se portó con su padre.

— ¿Su padre? —pregunte. Disimuladamente cerré un poco la puerta que daba a la escalera—. ¿Qué pasó con su padre?

Irina sacó un paquete de bacon del frigorí fico y comenzó a abrirlo.

—Se lo contaré porque me parece que no hago nada malo. Verá, la señorita Esme, la madre de Edward, era el ojito derecho de su padre. Además no tenían más niños, así que estaba muy mimada. Era una chica preciosa, pero la tenían acostum brada a salirse siempre con la suya: así que, cuan do se enamoró del padre de Edward, no quiso aten der a razones. Sus padres se oponían porque Carlisle Cullen era un hombre cuyo trabajo le exigía viajar constantemente, y era evidente que nunca se establecería en un lugar durante mucho tiem po. Pero Esme desatendió todas sus razones y se casó en contra de la voluntad de sus padres.

—Sí, Edward me lo había contado.

— ¿Lo de su padre?

—No: me había hablado de que su madre se casó en contra de los deseos de su abuelo.

—Sí. El señor Masen se lo tomó muy mal. Es una persona que no perdona si se siente menospreciado.

— ¿Y la madre de Esme?

—Murió poco después de que la señorita Esme se marchara de casa, dejándole la propie dad en herencia a su hija. Todo lo demás pasó a manos del señor Masen.

—Ya. ¿Y a qué se dedicaba el señor Cullen?

—Era un vendedor ambulante —ex clamó una voz irónica a nuestras espaldas. Era Edward—: ¿Qué haces, Irina? ¿Le estás contando la his toria de la familia? Supongo que no te habrás olvidado de describirle cómo se tiró la abuela por el acantilado.

Irina lo miró sin inmutarse.

—Tu abuela no se tiró por el acantilado, Edward, como tú bien sabes. Fue un accidente, un acci dente terrible. Y tu abuelo decidió echarle la cul pa a tu madre.

Edward se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

—De todas formas, a mí me da lo mismo. Es más. ¿Por qué iba a quejarme? Si la vieja no hubiera muerto, la Casa del Mar no sería mía.

Irina le dirigió una mirada de reproche y siguió preparando el bacon.

—Bueno, ¿qué tal te encuentras esta mañana? —preguntó como si no tuviera ganas de seguir con la discusión.

—Bien... dentro de lo que cabe, como decían los médicos. Veo que ya has conocido a mi ines perada invitada —añadió con una mueca bur lona.

—Nos hemos presentado nosotras solas —le res pondió Irina secamente—. Bueno, ¿dónde van a querer desayunar? ¿Aquí, como siempre, o pon go la mesa en el comedor?

Edward me miró e inmediatamente volví la cabeza, pues no soportaba su sarcasmo.

—Aquí, en la cocina —dije dirigiéndome al cajón de los cubiertos—. Yo sólo tomaré tostadas, por favor. Hoy tengo poco apetito:

—Yo también —secundó Edward—. No te preo cupes en preparar huevos, Irina; con un sándwich de bacon es suficiente.

—Deberías desayunar como es debido-contestó la mujer, visiblemente preocupada.

Hubo un largo y embarazoso silencio, en el transcurso del cual, Edward y yo ocupamos nuestros lugares en la mesa. A continuación, Irina sirvió el café.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo va a quedarse la señorita Swan? —preguntó.

Edward se apresuró a contestarle con malicia.

—Será mejor que se lo preguntes a ella, porque se ha invitado sola.

Sentí como mis mejillas se sonrojaban

—Yo... me quedaré unos cuantos días. Si pue do ayudarla en algo mientras, dígamelo, Irina. No quiero ser una carga para usted.

— ¡Ha!

Aquella exclamación sarcástica e hiriente de Edward fue ignorada del todo por Irina, que con testó pacientemente:

—Sí, usted me será de gran ayuda, se lo ase guro. Ahora me voy a hacer la cama y a limpiar un poco. Si necesitan algo más, avísenme.

En cuanto Irina se marchó, Edward clavó los ojos en mi sin ningún disimulo. Conseguí parecer inmutable y empecé a hablar de cual quier cosa.

—Irina es muy simpática. ¿Tiene hijos?

—No. Está soltera.

—Ha... ¿Ha trabajado muchos años en casa de tu abuelo?

—No. Llegó como doncella cuando su madre ya no pudo hacer el trabajo y terminó quedándose como ama de llaves de mi abuelo.

—Ya —respondí, buscando desespera damente algo más que decir—. Por eso conoce tan bien a la familia, me imagino.

—No a la familia... sino la historia de la fami lia. Y bien, ¿estás satisfecha ahora que ya la co noces del todo?

— ¿Es que te importa que lo sepa? —pregunte con un suspiro.

—No, ¿por qué? Quizás ahora que sabes que soy hijo de un vendedor ambulante te decidas a marcharte de una vez.

—Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que tus padres fueron o dejaron de ser. Además, a mí siempre me ha parecido muy romántico viajar de un lugar a otro.

Edward lanzó un gruñido.

—Mira, Bella, siento decepcionarte, pero no era así. Mi padre trabajaba en un mercado ambulan te, y te aseguro que eso no tiene nada de román tico. De lo que más me acuerdo es de que me sacaba de la cama a altas horas de la noche, muerto de frío, para levantar el puesto. Siempre andábamos escasos de comida y de dinero y vi víamos hacinados en una casa móvil los cuatro: mi madre, mi padre, la madre de él y yo.

— ¿Cuántos años tenías tú cuando te viniste! vivir aquí?

Edward me miró intrigado.

—Diez. ¿Por qué?

—Por curiosidad. ¿Tu padre vino contigo?

—No. Sólo vinimos mi madre y yo.

— ¿Cuándo murió ella? —pregunte después de una ligera vacilación.

—Cuando yo tenía diecisiete. Yo creo que nun ca llegó a aceptar la idea de perder a mi padre, Él la echó de su vida... Creo que había otra mujer de por medio. Recuerdo que una vez los vi juntos. Yo no comprendía muy bien lo que estaba pasan do, pero se me quedó grabado el llanto desespe rado de mi madre. Después perdió el hijo que esperaba...

— ¿Estaba embarazada?

—Sí, por enésima vez. Afortunadamente, yo fui el único que llegó a nacer. Si hubiese tenido algún hermano, mi padre no se habría portado como lo hizo.

—Eso nunca se sabe —comente—. En tonces tu madre volvió a casa.

—No, a casa no. Vivimos aquí. Durante siete años la Casa del Mar fue nuestro hogar, hasta que ella cayó enferma. Los médicos descubrieron que no debía haber intentado tener más hijos pues padecía una deficiencia sanguínea y con cada nuevo embarazo se le agravaba. Sólo tenía treinta y nueve años cuando murió.

—Cuánto lo siento.

—Yo también. Me sentía culpable, además.

—Pero, ¿por qué? Lo que ocurrió tenía que ocurrir, y nada más. ¿Volviste a ver a tu padre?

—No, según me han dicho, mi abuelo, su ma dre, mandó una carta diciendo que había muerto. De eso me en teré hace tres meses, cuando volví a Estados Unidos —Edward levantó los ojos. Tenía la mirada perdida en el vacío—. No lo sentí. Había pasado mucho tiempo. Si lo hubiera sabido antes, habría ido al funeral, pero... Era ya demasiado tarde.

Me quede sin saber qué decir, así que cuando Irina volvió, nos encontró en silencio. Rápidamente, recogió los platos y los fregó.

—Esta tarde voy a ir a Port Ángeles —comentó cuando terminamos—. ¿Quieren algo de allí?

—No —respondió Edward poniéndose de pie con sus muletas—. Hasta mañana, Irina, a la hora de siempre.

Vi como Irina vaciló un momento.

—Ayer me dijiste algo de un linimento...

—No. No importa —respondió él en tono terminante.

Irina se encogió de hombros y se puso su abrigo. Dándome cuenta de la situación, intervine:

—Cómprate lo que necesites —dije—. No va yas a dejarlo porque esté yo aquí. Incluso puedo ayudarte a aplicarte el linimento, si quieres.

— ¡Olvídalo! —me interrumpió Edward violenta mente.

Después, salió de la habitación con Irina, y los seguí, contrariada.

Antes de salir, el ama de llaves se paró ante la puerta y dijo:

—Hay mucha comida, y mañana por la ma ñana traeré el pan —se detuvo mirando a Edward—. ¿Quieres que le diga a tu abuelo que la señorita Swan está aquí?

—No quiero que le digas nada a mi abuelo —replicó él ásperamente sujetándole la puerta—. Adiós, Irina. Cuídate.

* * *

**Listo un capitulo mas y dependiendo de mi estado de humor el día de mañana subo otro, así que para que este contenta dejen muchos reviews**

**Saludos **

**Maby**


	16. Capitulo 15

**Si, aunque no lo crean otro capítulo.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia a AM**

* * *

Capitulo 15

Sentada frente al ventanal, contemplaba el ir y venir del océano cuando Edward entró. Cerró la puerta y se acercó al fuego.

— ¿Te das cuenta de que Irina se lo va a contar? —dijo—. ¿Le has dicho dónde dormiste?

—Me imagino que ella misma lo vería —con teste señalando el sofá—. Me estuvo ayudando a doblar la colcha y me enseñó donde podía guardarla.

Edward sacudió la cabeza con un gesto de impa ciencia. Después se dejó caer en uno de los sillo nes y añadió:

— ¿Y qué te propones hacer mientras estés aquí? Te vas a aburrir como una ostra.

— ¿Tú te aburres?

—Duermo mucho —dijo con un suspiro.

—Yo también duermo mucho.

—Bella...

—No, por favor. Te prometo que no te moles taré para nada.

— ¿Y cuando tu padre averigüe que estás aquí?

—Ya lo sabe. Bueno.... voy a preparar un poco de café. Tú relájate. No tardo nada.

Pero cuando volví, Edward se había quedado dormido. Conmovida, lo arrope cuidadosamente con una manta. Salí de puntillas y me tome el café a solas en la cocina.

Después me puse las botas y salí a dar una vuelta. Era una mañana radiante; las gaviotas chillaban y revoloteaban junto al acantilado, y el rumor de las olas invitaba a acercarse al mar.

Descendí por un camino que conducía a una pequeña gruta. Seguidamente, llegue a la base del acantilado, que estaba cubierta de piedras: había una bonita cala donde debía ser posible bañarse en verano.

Me quede allí, inmóvil, contemplando desde abajo la Casa del Mar, cuando de pronto se es cuchó un grito. Al principio pensé que se trataba de una gaviota, pero al repetirse distinguí una voz humana proveniente de lo alto del acantilado.

— ¡Bella!

Entonces vi a Edward que, apoyado en una mu leta, parecía buscarme.

— ¡Bella! —repitió.

Dándome cuenta de que no me había visto, me apresure a escalar por el camino.

— ¡Estoy aquí! —Grite— ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí fuera? Te vas a quedar helado.

La expresión con la que me miró era severa.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Qué estás haciendo? Escalar el acantilado como una cabra. ¡Creía que te habías caído!

— ¿Acaso te importaba?

—Me importaba solamente porque no quiero cargar con otra muerte sobre mi conciencia. ¡Mal dita sea! —exclamó de pronto, llevándose la mano a la rodilla.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude a volver? —pregunte haciendo ademán de sujetarlo.

—Puedo yo solo —replicó de mala ma nera.

Entramos a la casa por la puerta de la cocina.

—Perdona —dije— he salido porque creía que estabas dormido. Por eso no te he avisado.

Edward se dejó caer en una de las sillas de la cocina.

—Debería haberte prevenido de que ese cami no es muy peligroso.

—He bajado con cuidado.

—Si la roca hubiese fallado bajo tus pies, de nada hubiera servido que tuvieras cuidado. He salido detrás de ti en cuanto me di cuenta de dónde estabas. Pero ya has visto que no hubiera podido ayudarte.

—De todas maneras, muchas gracias.

Edward esbozó una mueca desagradable.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por demostrarte una vez más lo inútil que soy? Seamos sinceros, Bella. Si tú te hubieses caído por el acantilado yo habría sido incapaz de subirte.

—Pero como no ha ocurrido nada, no lo pien ses. Bueno, es la hora de comer, ¿qué te apetece?

—Quizás un sándwich —dijo poniéndose inmediatamente de pie—. Puedo hacerlo yo; tú descansa mientras tanto. La preparación de sándwiches no requiere una habilidad especial.

Me fui de allí meneando la cabeza, sabien do que no podía hacer nada para que cambiara de idea. Sin embargo, la comida resultó muy ape titosa. Comí con gran apetito, como no lo hacía desde tiempo atrás. Después nos sentamos en la sala y, al ver que Edward estaba dispuesto a que darse callado, decidí impedirlo. Me acerque al piano buscando una reacción. Ésta no se hizo esperar.

— ¿Qué haces? —me pregunto Edward automática mente.

—Nada; estoy mirando —entonces levante la tapa y deslice un dedo por las teclas.

—Déjalo —exclamó él apretando los dientes.

Me senté en la banqueta y lo mire con los ojos entornados.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunte—. ¿Por qué no voy a mirarlo? Tú desde luego no lo miras.

—Exactamente; no lo miro. Y si estás haciendo una prueba psicológica conmigo déjalo, porque no sirve de nada. Si se te ha pasado por la ima ginación que quedándote aquí vas a convencerme para que vuelva a tocar el piano, estás muy equivocada. Está comprobado que los músculos ne cesitan ejercicio constante para mantener su elasticidad.

Su tono hizo que me pusiera defensiva.

—Ya lo sé. Yo no te estoy diciendo que te sientes aquí e intérpretes ahora mismo una sere nata de Chopin. Pero con tiempo y ejercicio...

—No.

— ¿Por qué?

—Te lo acabo de explicar.

—Tú no me has explicado nada. Otras perso nas que... que tienen accidentes, empiezan de nuevo...

— ¿Algún concertista de piano? —inquirió él en tono escéptico.

—Yo no me creo que tú no puedas volver a tocar. Tú mismo has dicho que puedes recuperar la fuerza de las manos.

— ¡Pero Bella! ¡No es sólo cuestión de fuerza!

—Entonces, ¿de qué depende?

Edward suspiró.

—Yo solía practicar varias horas al día.

— ¿Cuántas?

—Normalmente, ocho.

— ¡Ocho horas! —exclame atónita.

—Mira, Bella, tocar el piano no es como dedicares al boxeo o al atletismo. No es cuestión de volver a ponerse en forma. Mis manos... mis ma nos ya no son las mismas. Están... duras, entu mecidas. ¡Sería incapaz de tocar nada bien!

—Pero precisamente por eso debes empezar a ejercitarlas de nuevo.

—No.

— ¿No? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que no quiero volver a tocar el piano nunca más.

—Eso no es verdad.

—De acuerdo; te lo diré de otra manera: no quiero volver a tocar el piano porque sé que lo voy a hacer peor que antes.

— ¡Pero Edward! ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de lo que va a pasar?

—Lo sé.

—Nunca pensé que fueras un derrotista.

— ¿Derrotista yo?

Edward me miró con asombro e incredulidad; y mi cuerpo se estremeció.

—Cobarde, entonces —murmure.

Él se puso en pie como movido por un resorte y sin molestarse en tomar sus muletas se dirigió hacia el piano. Me levante de la banqueta rápidamente dejándole el sitio.

Lo que se oyó a continuación fue un conjunto de sonidos cacofónicos que recordaban vagamen te a cierto preludio. Una vez terminado, Edward dejó caer pesadamente las manos vendadas sobre el teclado y me pregunto:

— ¿Satisfecha? Y ahora, si tu razón para per manecer aquí era que demostrara que estaba real mente acabado, ya lo has conseguido. Puedes volver con tu padre y decirle que ya no tiene nada que temer de Edward Cullen.

Me encontraba en la cocina, pensando qué preparar de cena, cuando escuche voces en la habi tación contigua. Una era la de Edward, la reconocí perfectamente; pero la otra era la voz de una mujer por eso no pude contener la curiosidad y me asome a la puerta. En la sala había una mu chacha muy guapa, de unos dieciocho años, que hablaba con Edward animadamente. Sentí una extraña sensación; incluso reían, y eso me hizo darme cuenta de que conmigo Edward nunca parecía estar tan a gusto.

La chica me vio de inmediato; se puso brusca mente seria y se levantó con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Por su parte, Edward también volvió la cabeza y se puso en guardia inmediatamente.

—Ah, Bella —dijo—. No conoces a Tanya, ¿verdad? Es la prima de Irina. Ha venido para ver qué tal estoy.

—Hola.

Hice un gran esfuerzo para mostrarme edu cada, pero a juzgar por la respuesta de Tanya, no necesitaba haberme molestado. La jovencita no se distinguía por sus buenos modales; en cuanto ter minó de saludarme se volvió hacia Edward.

—Te veré la semana que viene, cuando no estés tan... ocupado.

—De acuerdo.

Edward hizo ademán de levantarse.

—No, quédate sentado —le dijo Tanya digiriéndose hacia la puerta—. Adiós.

Edward se despidió con un gesto y la muchacha salió de allí sin molestarse siquiera en mirarme.

Los dos quedamos en silencio; fui yo quien rompió el fuego.

—Qué chica tan guapa —dije mirando direc tamente a Edward—. ¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Diecisiete, supongo.

Sentí ganas de zarandearlo para que fue se un poco más explícito.

— ¿Es la prima de Irina?

—Ya te lo he dicho antes; ¿te ha caído bien? —preguntó entonces fríamente.

—Creo que soy yo quien no le ha caído bien a ella.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Por qué?

—Vamos, no te hagas el ingenuo.

— ¿Tú crees que está celosa?

—Sí, aunque, la verdad, no tendría por qué estarlo —conteste, cada vez más nerviosa.

— ¿Seguro que no? —preguntó Edward con voz apenas audible.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —le pregunte

—Nada —concluyó Edward dándome la espalda.

Decidí preparar un pastel de carne para la cena, así que me puse manos a la obra. Una vez preparada la pasta, la rellene y la metí al horno. Después volví a la sala para poner la mesa, y para mi sorpresa, Edward no estaba allí. Cuando volví a la cocina, al atravesar el vestíbulo, escuche algo parecido a un quejido que provenía del piso de arriba. Alarmada, subí rápidamente.

Edward se encontraba en su habitación, sentado al borde de la cama, y me miró con cara de pocos amigos cuando me vio entrar. Se había quitado los pantalones y los vendajes de las manos, y estaba aplicándose linimento en la rodilla. Me quede mirándole embobada, incapaz de apartar los ojos.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Pregunte mirando el frasco que él sostenía en la otra mano—. ¿Ha vuelto Irina? O... ya fue esa chica, ¿no? Tanya, ella trajo la medicina de la que me habló Irina.

— ¡Y qué importa! —me grito con gesto resignado—. Irina no me hizo caso y compró el linimento, y, ya que me lo ha traído, voy a probarlo; aunque sea un veneno de curanderos.

Camine hacia él.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte? —pregunte—. Tengo algo de experiencia, porque le he dado algunos masa jes a mi padre. Creo que será más cómodo para ti.

—Sí, es posible —Edward dudó un momento y me pasó el frasco—. ¿Por qué no? Si sigues insistien do en hacerte la mártir...

Me arrodille a su lado y vi de cerca las cicatrices que había dejado la operación. Me estremecí al pensar lo doloroso que debía haber sido. A continuación, deposite una pequeña cantidad de linimento en la palma de la mano, y comencé a frotarle la rodilla con movimientos rítmicos, poniendo mucho cuidado para no apre tar más de lo debido. Después de un rato sentí que él se relajaba, y al mirarlo vi que tenía los ojos cerrados. Reprimí una sonrisa de orgullo,

Casi involuntariamente, el masaje se hizo más suave y más lento. Recorrí con la mirada los poderosos músculos de sus piernas y de su estó mago. Entonces, mis dedos traicionaron los tur bulentos sentimientos que se agitaban en mi interior.

Edward abrió los ojos al momento, y me eche hacia atrás ruborizándome intensamente, avergonzándome de mis sentimientos. Me apresure a cerrar el frasco, y me limpie las manos con un pañuelo de papel, en un intento de disimular mi turbación. Después de lo ocurrido aquella mañana no que ría, bajo ningún concepto, volver a incitarle.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —pregunte, tratando de parecer natural.

—Sí, gracias. Lo has hecho muy bien.- me contesto mientras se incorporaba

—No ha sido nada —me encogí de hom bros—. Yo... he preparado pastel para cenar. Querrás un poco, ¿no?

— ¿Cómo me voy a negar? —Respondió él con una sonrisa burlona—; pero antes me tengo que poner los pantalones.

—Puedes... ¿puedes hacerlo solo?

—Creo que tendré que hacerlo —me contestó con cierta pena—. Vete a servir el pastel; bajaré dentro de un momento.

La cena resultó muy agradable, pues Edward hizo un esfuerzo por mostrarse amable en todo momento. Sin embargo, aunque agradecía aquella tregua, deseaba que no se debiera tan sólo al masaje. Tenía la esperanza de que al día si guiente sus hostilidades se resolvieran por com pleto.

Pasamos el resto de la velada jugando al scrabble, entre bromas y risas; Edward estaba irreconoci ble. Pero alrededor de las diez dijo que se mar chaba a la cama. Yo, que no hubiera querido que aquella velada terminase, lo mire marchar tristemente y me desvestí invadida por un senti miento de frustración. Sin embargo, debido al cansancio de aquel día tan largo, no tarde en quedarme profundamente dormida.

—Bella, Bella, ¡despierta! No pasa nada, ¿me oyes? ¡Estoy aquí, contigo! Soy yo, no te asustes.

Desperté bruscamente. La habitación se encontraba suavemente iluminada por una pequeña lámpara y yo estaba empapada en sudor. Sentía una mano amable que me retiraba el pelo de la cara y me acariciaba. Note contra mi mejilla un pecho cálido... Mi pánico se convirtió en agotamiento; por fin reconocí el rostro de Edward.

—Yo...

—Tenías una pesadilla —dijo él interrumpien do mi tartamudeo—. Te oí gritar. ¿Te encuentras bien ahora?

—Creo que sí. Ya empiezo a recordar; yo es taba fuera, en el acantilado. Me caí.

—Eso te ha pasado por dar ese peligroso paseo esta mañana —Me dijo con voz suave, acaricián dome la frente con sus manos libres de vendajes—. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Es que era yo el que te tiraba por el acantilado? Por los puñetazos que dabas pare cía que te estabas peleando con el diablo en persona.

—Perdona... ¿te he hecho daño?

—Creo que sobreviviré —respondió él seca mente.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro

—De todas maneras, aunque te haya pegado, has sabido tranquilizarme muy bien. Debes tener mucha experiencia en estas cosas...

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¿A salvar a damas en apuros? No todas las que yo quisiera. Y ahora duérmete como una buena chica —dijo deposi tándome sobre la almohada.

—Dime, ¿te he despertado?- le pregunte avergonzada

—No —me respondió—. Estaba leyendo. Es pronto todavía; falta mucho para que amanezca.

Me incorpore haciendo un esfuerzo para parecer tan tranquila como él estaba. Pero era difícil, ya que sentía la presión de su pierna sobre mí, y el calor de su cuerpo muy próximo.

—Buenas noches. Que duermas bien.

Antes de levantarse, Edward se inclinó y me besó levemente los labios. Pero yo, que me encontraba demasiado embelesada como para dominarme, abrí la boca, incitándolo.

Edward se separó un poco, no obstante me devoró con la mirada; me miro un momento a los ojos, después su mirada se poso en mis labios y entonces perdió el control. Lanzando un gemido, se echó sobre mí y me envolvió en sus brazos. Sus labios se apode raron ansiosamente de mi boca.

Me sentí invadida por un estallido de sensaciones, mientras nuestras lenguas se encontraban en un juego cada vez más intenso que me encendía la sangre. Aquel beso me estaba robando el aliento, me arrebataba la poca resistencia que aún hubiera podido oponer; despertaba en mis entrañas un calor que amenazaba con abrasarme. Después Edward abandonó mi boca y recorrió con los labios húmedos mi mejilla, buscando con los dientes la suave tibieza de mi lóbulo.

Deslizó la mano hasta el escote de mi pijama y lo desabrochó, dejando al descubierto mis er guidos senos. Contuvo la respiración un momen to, antes de acercarse a besarlos. Deje esca par un gemido cuando él apartó de un tirón las sábanas y me contempló.

—Preciosa —murmuró como en un quejido, tumbándose junto a mí.

Después terminó de quitarme la camisa, y yo lo imite con dedos temblorosos. Acaricie aquel cuerpo que me resultaba tan dolorosamente familiar, deleitándome ante sus reacciones. Arque la espalda instintivamente, y Edward, antes de volver a besarme, me miró largamente.

Me estremecí al sentir que Edward dejaba deslizar los labios desde mi pecho hasta el elástico de mis pantalones. Temblé violentamente cuando él empezó a quitármelos muy despacio, hacién dolos resbalar por mis caderas y siguiendo aquel camino con los labios, que me provocaban y bus caban mis puntos más sensibles.

Gemí al sentirme invadida en lo más íntimo.

—Déjame —dijo él, levantando los ojos hacia mí.

Me di cuenta de que no quería resistirme. Me relaje e involuntariamente entreabrí las pier nas, facilitando así sus caricias, hasta que sentí llegar al borde del éxtasis.

—Edward —gemí cuando él abandonó aquel ex quisito tormento.

Deslice las manos por su pecho hacia abajo, hasta alcanzar el punto en el que lo hice gemir.

—Acaríciame —me susurró.

Edward clavó los dientes en mi cuello cuando tome entre mis dedos temblo rosos su erguida virilidad.

—Te deseo —exclamó entonces Edward.

Me acerque a él con la misma pasión.

En esta ocasión no hubo dolor; sólo placer, una tormenta que se iba desencadenando en mi interior mientras Edward me penetraba hasta el mismo centro de mí ser. Me moví con él, incitándolo, hasta que llegamos a la cima misma del placer, en medio de una explosión de deseo.

No quería separarme de él. Incluso cuando Edward se desplomó sobre mí, saciado y exhausto, me acurruque contra su pecho; él me abrazó estrechamente y juntos caímos en un profundo sueño.

* * *

**Aaaaaahhhhh que emoción que pasara ahora?**

**Espero les haya gustado y me dejen reviews **

**Saludos**

**Maby**


	17. Capitulo 16

**Si, uno más.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a la señora Meyer y la historia a la señora Mather**

* * *

Capitulo16

El rumor de unas voces me despertó a la mañana siguiente.

Recupere la consciencia de mala gana, pues me encontraba inmersa en un sueño placentero. Sin embargo, aquella voluptuosa sensación que me en volvía no desapareció al abrir los ojos; por el contrario, al estirarme en la cama y descubrir mi desnudez, me invadió el recuerdo de lo sucedido la noche anterior, y con él se me dibujó una sonrisa en los labios. Poco a poco fui dándome cuenta de que tenía la piel extraordinariamente sensible, que la sábana me abrasaba en aquellas zonas don de Edward me había prodigado las caricias más ar dientes. Me lleve las manos a los senos y sentí cómo se endurecían con aquel simple roce, al mismo tiempo que me invadía un suave calor.

—... en la cocina...

Aquellas palabras susurradas hicieron que me sobresaltara y abandonara mi inocente exploración y me arrebuje entre las sábanas. Junto a la puerta es taba Edward, vestido con unos vaqueros negros y una camisa del mismo color, hablando en voz baja con Irina.

—Vaya, lo siento, ¿la hemos despertado?

—Da lo mismo —respondí cubriéndome hasta la barbilla con la colcha, mis ojos intentaron en vano atraer la mirada de Edward—. De todas maneras, ya debería estar levantada.

—Eso es el aire del mar, que es sedante —dijo Irina con una sonrisa complaciente mientras se afanaba por hacer revivir el fuego—. Hace frío en este cuarto, ¿no es cierto? El fuego no tardará en caldearlo. Mientras tanto voy a preparar el té.

Irina se marchó a la cocina e inmediata mente me incorpore tapándome el pecho con la sábana. Sentí los ojos de Edward de manera turbadora fijos en mí; me hubiera gustado sa ber qué estaba pensando.

—Mmm..., ¿qué tal día hace?

—No está lloviendo, si es eso lo que quieres saber —me respondió secamente.

Dicho esto, entró en la habitación ayudándose con las muletas, y note para mi sorpresa que no llevaba puestos los vendajes. Sus manos esta ban al descubierto, aquellas manos que me habían proporcionado tanto placer la noche anterior.

—Edward... —empecé a decir tendiéndole los bra zos. Pero él rápidamente hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

—Ahora no, Bella. Si te quieres vestir, he su bido tu maleta al dormitorio. Creo que hay sitio suficiente en el armario para tu ropa.

— ¿Es que voy a dormir arriba a partir de ahora? —pregunte.

—Sí, yo dormiré abajo.

Sin más, Edward salió de la habitación, dejándome sumida en confusos pensamientos. En cuanto me recupere de la impresión, salí rápidamente de la cama, me envolví en la colcha, y cuando salía en dirección al baño me di de bruces con Irina.

—Oh, lo siento, señorita —exclamó —. No la he visto; venía a traerle una taza de té.

—No se preocupe. Irina. Es que... se me ha olvidado traerme una bata; iba a vestirme.- le dije forzando una sonrisa

Irina me miró con el entrecejo fruncido y exclamó:

— ¡Si no lleva nada debajo, señorita! ¡Ave Ma ría Purísima! Con lo frío que está el suelo. Va a coger usted una pulmonía. Además, si no me equivoco, ayer vi que había traído un par de pijamas estupendos. En fin, yo pensé que eran suyos.

—Sí, eran míos. Bueno, son míos. Es que... esta noche tuve calor y me quité el que llevaba.

—Ah, ¿sí?

La exclamación de Irina era completamen te inocente; sin embargo, incapaz de seguir ni un minuto más con aquella conversación, salí corriendo hacia la escalera.

Aquel día Irina se marchó pronto, justo después del desayuno. Edward se había encerrado en la habitación y no había aparecido por la cocina. Me quede sentada a la mesa largo rato des pués, pensando, atormentada por las dudas. Des pués de la maravillosa noche anterior, el desagra dable y esquivo comportamiento de Edward me sorprendía. No sabía qué pensar. Probablemente la respuesta era muy simple: Edward no me amaba, ni a mí ni a nadie; quizás lo único que le importaba era su ambición, que se había visto truncada.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí?

El rostro impaciente de Edward apareció por la puerta de la cocina, interrumpiendo bruscamente mis cavilaciones.

—Nada..., estaba pensando. ¿Has...? ¿Quieres un café? Irina ha hecho de sobra, y como no has desayunado...

—No quiero café —exclamó interrumpiéndome—. Por muy increíble que te parezca, el café no cura todas las enfermedades. Y ahora contéstame a lo que te he preguntado, no intentes evadirte, no me cuentes mentiras, por favor.

—No te he dicho ninguna mentira. Estaba pensando, es la verdad. Yo tengo cerebro, ¿sabes?

—Ya, ya —me respondió Edward en tono irónico, dejando las muletas y apoyándose en la mesa—. Eres una mujercita muy lista, eso lo reconozco.

—Yo no soy lista.

—Digamos que tienes talento, entonces.

—No estaba pensando en mí.

—Ah, ¿no? Déjame adivinar... ¡Ya lo tengo! ¿Estabas pensando en mí?

—Tenemos que hablar.- le dije agachando la cabeza

— ¿Sobre qué? ¿Sobre lo de anoche?

—Sí, entre otras cosas. ¿Por qué has dicho que vas a dormir abajo a partir de ahora?

—Porque es lo que pienso hacer. Si insistes en quedarte aquí después de lo de anoche, lo menos que puedo hacer es ofrecerte una cama decente.

— ¿Es que acaso te arrepientes de lo de ayer?- le pregunte exasperada

—Pero, ¿tú qué te crees? No seas ingenua, Bella. Anoche ocurrió lo que tenía que ocurrir. Tú eres una chica muy deseable, y yo no soy de piedra.

—Entonces...

—Pero no volverá a ocurrir. No porque tú seas hoy menos deseable que ayer, sino porque yo me debo cierto respeto a mí mismo.

— ¿Respeto?

—Sí—respondió, cada vez más impacien te—. Mira, es un poco difícil de explicar, pero no me parece bien utilizarte, y si repitiéramos lo de anoche, eso sería exactamente lo que haría con tigo: utilizarte para satisfacer mis necesidades, mis deseos...

—No...

—Sí. Últimamente estoy desanimado, no soy el mismo. A veces siento tentaciones de aprovecharme de tu... tu generosidad.

—Pero si no es generosidad. Yo te quiero, Edward, y lo sabes. ¿Por qué no aceptas mis sentimientos tal y como son?

—Porque no sabes lo que estás diciendo—me dijo con dureza—. Tú tienes una idea romántica de lo que podría ser nuestra relación; te equivocas. Además, ¡eres incapaz de razonar!

— ¿Es que a ti te parece razonable lo que estás diciendo? —dije —. Lo de anoche no hubiera sido posible si tú no sintieras nada por mí.

—Te equivocas. Por el amor de Dios, Bella, intenta comprender que un hombre no necesita sentir algo por una mujer para acostarse con ella.

—Entonces, ¿no fue nada más que eso?

—Por lo que a mí respecta, sí.

—No te creo.

—Pues tendrás que hacerlo.

Negué frenéticamente con la cabeza.

— ¡No! ¡No!

—Será peor para ti si no lo haces.

Hice un esfuerzo por no echarme a llorar.

—Pues antes... antes del accidente...

Vi a Edward cerrar los ojos.

—No quiero hablar de antes del accidente.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque no tiene importancia —respondió él, abriendo de nuevo los ojos—. Lo que importa es el momento presente, aquí y ahora. No tengo ninguna intención de aprovecharme de una estú pida niña sin experiencia a la que no debería haber violado, para empezar.

Lo mire boquiabierta.

—Eres... ¡eres un salvaje!

—Eso es exactamente lo que soy. Al fin y al cabo, hay otras mujeres a las que puedo recurrir para satisfacer mis bajos instintos.

—Como la prima de Irina, por ejemplo —grite con amargura.

Edward bajó la cabeza.

—Por lo menos Tanya sabría a qué atenerse —me respondió con crueldad.

En aquel punto sentí que ya no iba a soportar más. Si me quedaba, me echaría a llorar y la humillación sería completa. Así que con los dientes apretados me dirigí hacia la puerta.

Pero no pude llegar, porque al pasar junto a Edward, él me tomo del brazo y me retuvo. Intente soltarme, pero él me lo impidió.

—No es verdad —me dijo con la voz alterada—. No puedo seguir fingiendo que no me importas. Todo era mentira. Anoche yo deseaba hacerte el amor; también lo deseo ahora. Pero eso no signi fica que vaya a hacerlo, te lo digo para que sepas que no soy tan malvado como quería hacerte creer.

—Edward...

Deje de retorcerme y lo mire con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Él esbozó una sonrisa triste mente burlona y dijo: -

—Qué ironía, ¿verdad? Yo que tenía tanta con fianza en mí mismo... Parece ser que me equi vocaba.

—Entonces... ¿me quieres? —susurre acariciándole tímidamente la mejilla.

— ¡Amor! —exclamó Edward apartándose brusca mente—. ¿Qué es el amor? Yo creo que desco nozco el significado de esa palabra. Lo único que sé es lo que tú me haces sentir, cómo te adueñas de mis sentidos hasta el punto de que cuando te hago daño, me duele más a mí. Y el problema está precisamente ahí; quiero alejarte de mí, pero no puedo.

—Yo no me quiero ir.

—Ahora no. Hoy no. Esta semana no. Quizás dentro de un mes tampoco. Pero más tarde o más temprano estarás deseando marcharte, y por eso no quiero seguir adelante.

—Edward...

—No, escúchame: sé que lo que hay entre no sotros es muy hermoso, pero eso no quiere decir que no puedas encontrar otra persona que te dé lo mismo.

— ¡No!

—Sí, Bella, yo no quiero hacerte daño; no quie ro que suframos ninguno de los dos. Por eso lo mejor es que lo dejemos ahora.

—Entonces es que no me quieres. -Edward me miró con una expresión indescriptible durante un instante. Después, agarrándome por el pelo, me atrajo hacia él; hundió la boca en la mía con desesperación, casi con violencia, y me apretó con todas sus fuerzas, poniendo en evidencia su excitación. Me rendí completamente a aquel abrazo apasionado. Edward buscó mis pechos con las manos y me los acarició hasta sentir mis pezones rígidos bajo el jersey. Después empecé a temblar de pies a cabeza al sentir que me acari ciaba la parte interior de los muslos.

Al cabo de un rato, Edward me separó de sí casi con un empujón. Yo no podía apartar la mirada de sus pantalones.

— ¿He solucionado tu duda? —me preguntó. —Sí, te quiero, pero no saldría bien. Yo no sé hacer nada; no tengo trabajo ni perspectivas de encon trarlo. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es buscarte un hombre de negocios rico, un hombre normal. ¡No un inválido como yo! ¡Alguien que se merezca tu respeto!

Entonces salió apresuradamente y subió las escaleras golpeando los peldaños furiosamente con las muletas. Hubiera querido seguirlo en lugar de tragar sus palabras; pero no podía, por que él se había empeñado en levantar un muro entre los dos, y no pararía hasta crear una situa ción que nos obligara a separarse.

Después de aquella desagradable escena, decidí salir a tomar un poco el aire, lo estaba necesitando. Salí de la casa, tome la camioneta y me adentre con él por la carretera que conducía hacia el interior. Al ver un bosque pare y se dirigí hacia él, con la idea de pasear un poco. El lugar era muy tranquilo e invitaba a la reflexión. Poco a poco fui recuperando el dominio sobre mi misma y pude pensar con más claridad.

Mis sentimientos no habían cambiado; yo quería a Edward y deseaba quedarme con él. Lo que hiciéramos o dónde viviéramos poco me importaba, con tal de estar juntos. Pero en la práctica, las cosas eran más complicadas, ya que durante esos días estaba viviendo a costa de Edward sin contribuir en nada a los gastos. Por supuesto, él no me hubiera permitido lo contrario, y de ese modo limitaba mi permanencia en la Casa del Mar, ya que me colo caba en una situación insostenible. ¿Qué hacer? Sólo me quedaba la esperanza de que al final Edward consiguiera de alguna manera recuperar la confianza en sí mismo; pero hasta ese momento, tendría que pensar en algo que hacer.

Cuando inicie el camino de vuelta a la casa era ya media tarde. No había tenido la intención de permanecer fuera tanto tiempo, pero entre unas cosas y otras las horas se me habían pasado volando. Cuando llegue junto a la casa del señor Masen empezaba a levantarse la niebla. Rodé la mansión para dejar la camioneta en el mismo lugar donde antes la tenía aparcada. Al salir vi a Irina, que hacía señas desde el porche indicándome que me acercara.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —pregunte cuando es tuve lo suficientemente cerca para ser oída.

—No, no se preocupe. El señor Masen quiere verlo —añadió en tono confidencial. La mire asombrada

— ¿A mí? ¿Pero por qué? Yo creía que él no sabía que yo estaba aquí.

—La ha visto esta mañana. Debió oír la camioneta... Cuando quiere y le importa no se le escapa nada. Bueno, será mejor que entre: detesta que lo hagan esperar.

—Ya, ya me lo imagino. ¿Sabe por qué quiere verme? Es que... como no lo conozco, no sé qué podrá querer de mí. Bueno, sí, lo vi una vez, y no fue un encuentro muy agradable.

Irina me acompaño a la entrada y empecé a subir las escaleras.

—Pues ahora tampoco espere que la reciba con los brazos abiertos —me dijo Irina finalmente—. El señor Masen no se distingue por su buen carácter. Supongo que lo que quiere averiguar es quién es usted y por qué está aquí.

En un momento me encontré en el mismo dormitorio en el que había estado años antes con mi padre. La habitación permanecía igual, mantenía el mismo aire decadente de antes.

Había una diferencia; en esta ocasión el señor Masen no se encontraba reclinado en la cama, sino que estaba sentado en un sofá bajo, con el mismo pijama y el mismo batín de terciopelo que llevaba entonces.

—Señorita Swan, señor Masen —dijo Irina haciéndome pasar.

Avance con cautela hasta quedar ante la imponente figura del anciano

—Déjanos a solas Irina. Usted, señorita, siéntese —añadió señalándome un sillón de amplio respaldo.

Hasta que Irina no se hubo marchado cerrando la puerta, no empezó a hablar.

—Así que está usted viviendo con mi nieto, ¿verdad?

—Estoy... en su casa.- le dije humedeciéndome los labios

—Entonces, ¿no es usted su amante?

—No creo que eso le importe a usted, señor Masen.

—Ah, ¿no? —Replicó el anciano arqueando las cejas—. ¡Conque esas tenemos! Pues permítame decirle que me importa todo lo que le concierne a mi nieto.

— ¡Quién lo hubiera dicho!

— ¡Ah! Usted cree que le tengo abandonado —me dijo el señor crispado—. No, no se moleste en contestarme; ya veo que sí. Pero no crea que por acostarse con él tiene usted derecho a criticar a la familia.

—Yo nunca he intentado tal cosa.

— ¿No? Pero de todas formas es evidente que yo le desagrado a usted, ¿no es cierto, señorita Swan?

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Supongo que no me habrá traído aquí para discutir lo que yo pueda pensar de usted, señor Masen.

—No, efectivamente. Pero siempre ayuda el saber en qué posición se encuentra uno, ¿verdad? Desde el primer momento he notado que está usted en contra mía.

—Señor Masen, la única vez que tuve la oca sión de hablar con usted, se comportó de una manera muy poco correcta, por decirlo de alguna forma.

—Perdone, pero yo no la conozco a usted.

—Seguramente ya no lo recordará. Estuve aquí hace años con mi padre.

—Ah, sí, ya recuerdo. Su padre estaba interesado en el puesto de jefe de policía, ¿no? Pues bien, mi reacción fue natural. No querrá usted que discuta de los asuntos de la comisaria delante de una niña.

—Lo importante no fue el hecho en sí, sino su manera de echarme. De todas formas eso no tiene importancia. ¿Por qué quería verme?

—Despacio, despacio. No tenemos ninguna prisa. Usted no se tiene que ir a ninguna parte, ¿verdad?

—Eso depende.

— ¿De qué?

—Es un asunto privado entre Edward y yo, señor.

El anciano frunció el entrecejo.

—No estará usted pensando en dejarle, ¿ver dad?

—No —respondí indignada—. Yo nun ca le haría eso a Edward.

—Por lo visto no se parece a su madre —co mentó el señor Masen entre dientes. Luego aña dió: —Supongo que Edward le habrá contado la desgraciada vida de mi hija.

—Sí, algo me ha dicho.

—Supongo que también le diría que cuando Esme murió, yo le ofrecí un hogar aquí, en mi casa, y él lo rechazó.

—No. Pero desde luego no me sorprende su decisión. Señor Masen...

— ¿Es que nunca ha cometido usted un error, señorita Swan? ¿Es que nunca ha hecho usted algo de lo que se tuviera que arrepentir después? Reconozco que traté muy mal a mi hija, pero ella nos trató mal a nosotros, y le amargó la vida a mi esposa. Ella se cayó por el acantilado. Algunos dicen que se suicidó, pero no es verdad. En la autopsia descubrieron que inmediatamente antes de caer había sufrido un ataque. Entonces yo le eché la culpa a Esme.

Me removí en el asiento, inquieta.

—No sé qué tiene que ver todo esto conmigo, señor Masen.

—Sí, sí tiene que ver, o debería, si está usted enamorada de Edward. Hábleme usted de mi nieto. Dígame, ¿qué tal se las arregla? Es un hombre desesperante. Nunca aceptaría mi ayuda.

—Pero, ¿se la ha ofrecido?

—No tengo por qué —respondió irritado—. Soy su abuelo. Edward debería saber que sólo tiene que acudir a mí cuando ne cesite algo.

—Y usted debería saber que él es incapaz de tal cosa. Ocurra lo que ocurra, él nunca le pedirá ayuda.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Usted le pediría ayuda a él?

—Pero es un caso distinto; yo soy un hombre mayor...

—Edward es nieto suyo, señor Masen, y desafor tunadamente ustedes se parecen.

— ¿Se ha dado cuenta de lo que me está dicien do, señorita?

—Le estoy diciendo la verdad.

— ¿Está usted enamorada de mi nieto?

—Sí, ya se lo he dicho.

— ¿Y él?

—Creo que también.

— ¿Es que no está segura?-sacudí la cabeza. —Es que para él no es tan sencillo...

— ¿Qué quiere decir?

—Oh... Edward cree que yo soy demasiado joven como para saber lo que quiero realmente. Cree que yo sería más feliz con otro hombre que tuvie ra perspectivas de futuro.

—Mi nieto las tiene, y de sobra. Es mi here dero, y cuando yo muera será un hombre muy rico.

—Pero no son ese tipo de perspectivas las que a Edward le importan —dije cautelosamente—. El se siente... fracasado, y no hay manera de convencerlo de lo contrario. Él sabe perfectamen te que no debería haberse marchado del hospital, cuando todavía no había terminado el tratamien to, pero...

—Espere —me interrumpió atrope lladamente—. ¿Me está usted diciendo que Edward se fue por su cuenta del hospital?

-Si.

— ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Ni siquiera le he visto todavía.

Me encogí de hombros, un tanto asom brada de verme discutiendo acerca de Edward con aquel arrogante anciano. De hecho empezaba a sentir cierta simpatía hacia el hombre. Así que su prudencia me indicó que ya había hablado bastan te, y que lo mejor que podía hacer era marcharme.

Me puse de pie.

— ¿Se marcha ya? —Me preguntó con ansiedad—. ¿Vendrá a verme otro día, por favor? ¿Le importaría mantenerme informado del estado de Edward?

—No sé si podré, señor Masen; en todo caso, creo que usted debería enterarse por su cuenta.

Una vez fuera, pensé con asombro en lo que acababa de ocurrir. Sólo media hora antes pensaba que el señor Masen no era más que un viejo egoísta, cuya única ocupación consistía en utilizar su dinero para conseguir sus propósitos.

Y de pronto se presentaba ante mis ojos como un ser humano; era un hombre solitario que se había condenado a sí mismo a perder lo único que le quedaba en el mundo: el amor de su nieto.

De pronto me di cuenta de que ya eran más de las seis y que Edward estaría preocupado por mí, pero cuando llegue me encontré con la indiferencia más absoluta. Estaba tumbado en el sofá, leyendo una revista, y ni siquiera me miró cuando abrí la puerta.

—Siento llegar tarde —me disculpe—. Salí a dar un paseo con la camioneta; necesitaba estar sola para pensar.

Edward dejó la revista a un lado y se sentó.

— ¿Y qué? ¿Has pensado mucho? Supongo que habrás decidido si te marchas o te quedas. ¿Qué has decidido?

—Quiero quedarme.

—Ya —respondió Edward incorporándose con la ayuda de las muletas—. Yo también he estado pensando.

—Ah, ¿sí?- le pregunte tratando de que el temblor de mi cuerpo no fuera evidente.

—Sí. He decidido que si quieres, puedes quedarte. Creo que sería un estúpido si te dejase marchar. Esta tarde me he dado cuenta de que me he acostumbrado a tu presencia. No quiero volver a estar solo.

—Entonces...

—Eso significa que soy lo suficientemente egoísta para aceptar tu oferta de... amistad, com pañía, o como quieras llamarlo.

Lo mire directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo?

—No lo sé —me respondió Edward, flexionando los dedos—. Eso es cosa tuya. Puedes trabajar aquí si quieres; hay una mesa arriba que te servirá, y no te molestaré si no es estrictamente necesario.

— ¡Oh, Edward!

Me habría echado gustosamente entre sus brazos, pero él se apresuró a alejarse.

-¿Qué te parece si cenamos algo? —dijo abriéndome la puerta.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Saludos**

**Pd. Quiero reviews**


	18. Capitulo 17

**Otro más ojala lo disfruten**

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia a AM**

* * *

Capitulo 17

A la mañana siguiente, no tarde en ave riguar cómo iban a ser mis relaciones con Edward en adelante. Después de pasar una noche solitaria en la habitación de arriba y de dar los buenos días a un Edward ya vestido y arreglado, me di cuenta de que él intentaba rechazar cualquier brote de afectividad entre nosotros; las hostilidades cesarían, pero no se trataba en ningún caso de una verda dera reconciliación.

Era algo difícil de aceptar, pero sabía bien que no tenía más remedio que asumirlo.

—Yo... tengo que ir a Phoenix para traer mi material de trabajo —comente en el desayuno.

Edward me dirigió una mirada glacial.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a tardar en volver?

Si me marcho esta misma mañana podré estar de vuelta mañana por la noche. Necesito algo más de un día —me apresure a decir al ver la mala cara de Edward—. Tengo que ver a Jacob para darle una explicación.

— ¿Jacob?

—Jacob Black. ¿No te acuerdas de él? Es mi agente. Estará extrañado por mi repentina de saparición.

—Ya. Seguramente. Black intentará con vencerte para que te quedes, ¿verdad?

—Puede que sí —respondí honestamen te—. Pero no pienso quedarme, te lo prometo.

—No tienes que prometerme nada —me dijo fríamente—. Podré sobrevivir sin tí, como he he cho toda mi vida. Dale recuerdos a tu padre.

.

.

.

.

Llegue a Phoenix poco después de las siete, y me dirigí directamente a casa.

Mi padre no estaba en casa todavía.

— ¡Bella, querida! —Exclamó la señora Clearwater cuando me vio entrar—. ¡Dichosos los ojos que te ven! Tu padre se va a poner contentísimo, te ha echado mucho de menos.

—Me alegro mucho de verla, señora Clearwater. ¿Podría prepararme un sándwich, por favor? No he comido nada durante el viaje y estoy ham brienta.

—Por supuesto, te lo prepararé mientras vas a por el equipaje.

Vacile un momento.

—No he traído equipaje, señora Clearwater. No he venido para quedarme. Sólo esta noche. He veni do a recoger mis cosas.

— ¿Quieres decir que vas a volver a Forks? — me preguntó la señora Clearwater disgustada.

—Sí.

—Bella... me temo que a tu padre no le va a gustar la idea. .

—Pues tendrá que aceptarla, porque la culpa es suya.

Mientras la señora Clearwater se afanaba en la cocina, llame a Jacob.

— ¡Bella! ¡Vaya! Empezaba a considerar ya la posibilidad de contratar a un detective privado para que te buscara. Entre tu padre y los editores me han tenido atosigado... Bueno, bueno. Ahora has vuelto, que es lo importante. ¿Cuándo nos podemos ver?

—Esta noche, Jacob, pero te advierto que no tengo muy buenas noticias...

— ¿Te refieres a que no has avanzado en el trabajo? —me preguntó —. No te preocupes, creo que podré conseguir unas cuantas semanas más de los editores. Cenaremos juntos, entonces. En mi apartamento, si te parece. Tienes que ex plicarme muchas cosas, jovencita, así que es me jor un sitio tranquilo y privado.

Vacile antes de contestarle

—No voy a poder cenar contigo, Jacob. Acabo de llegar, y tengo que hablar con mi padre. Po demos quedar después de la cena. ¿Te parece bien a eso de las nueve?

—Bien, de acuerdo —me respondió, parecía gratamente sorprendido—. Hasta luego, entonces.

Cuando mi padre llegó, me estaba dando un baño. Al poco rato, cuando terminaba de vestirme en mi dormitorio, llamó a la puerta.

—Bella, ¿puedo entrar?

—Pasa, papá.

Cuando entró, lo salude secamente y me aparte para evitar que me abrazara. Después le pregunte.

— ¿Qué tal estás? Tienes buen aspecto. Debe ser porque el tiempo caluroso te sienta bien.

—Bella, Bella... —murmuró tendiéndome las manos—. ¿Por qué te portas así conmigo? Nosotros no somos dos desconocidos; somos padre e hija. Te comportas como... como si no nos conociéramos.

Tome el cepillo de mi tocador y empecé a peinarme con toda tranquilidad.

—Lo siento. He pensado que todo sería más fácil si nos comportábamos así. De otro modo, rápidamente surgirían situaciones violentas.

—Por Dios, hija mía, ¿es que todavía no me has perdonado? Compréndeme; lo que hice, lo hice sólo por celos. Quería ver a René hundida en la miseria, lo reconozco. ¿Quién iba a pensar que reaccionaría así?

Sentí que mis manos empezaban a tem blar.

—No importa —dije—. Ya pasó, y nada de lo que me digas podrá cambiarlo. Además, prefiero no hablar del tema porque no he venido a casa por eso.

—Por lo menos sigues reconociendo que esta es tu casa, aunque no por mucho tiempo, según creo. La señora Clearwater me ha dicho que vas a volver a Forks. ¿Es verdad eso? ¿Estás vi viendo con ese hombre?

—Estoy viviendo en su casa. He vuelto para recoger mi material de trabajo. Quiero terminar mi libro; he quedado esta noche con Jacob para explicarle la situación.

—Comprendo que no hayas sido capaz de tra bajar. Mike me ha contado...

—Ahora ya puedo —lo interrumpí.

— ¿Has hablado ya con Black?

—Sí, por teléfono.

— ¿Te ha dicho que me ha estado llamando todos los días, preguntando por ti?

—Pero no se lo dirías, ¿verdad?

—No. ¿Crees que estoy orgulloso de que mi hija esté viviendo con el hombre que su madre ha rechazado? —inquirió Charlie despectivamente—. Por el amor de Dios. Bella, deja a ese hombre; sólo puede traerte problemas.

Nunca había estado en el apartamento de Jacob, que resultó ser tan sofisticado y moderno como era de esperar. Mi agente salió a recibirme cuando estaba aparcando la camioneta y me acompañó hasta el interior del edificio, tomándome del brazo.

—Todas las precauciones son pocas —comen tó Jacob—. A estas horas de la noche merodean tipos peligrosos por esta zona, y no me gustaría que nos estropearan la velada.

Forcé una sonrisa y me solté de su mano disimuladamente. Cuando entramos en el ascen sor procure ponerme lo más lejos posible.

Una vez arriba, sentados en unos sillones ul tramodernos y rodeados por las pinturas cubistas que cubrían las paredes, tomamos un Martini y nos pusimos a charlar.

—Entonces, dime, ¿dónde has estado? —Me pre guntó Jacob—. Me he vuelto loco preguntando a todos tus amigos y ni siquiera Mike sabía nada.

— ¿No te comentó nada Mike?

—Sí, algo me dijo de que te estaba costando volver a concentrarte en tu trabajo, ¿es a eso a lo que te refieres?

— ¿No te mencionó a Edward Cullen?

— ¿Edward Cullen? —me preguntó extra ñado—. ¿El protegido de tu madre? No, ¿por qué? ¿Es que has sabido algo de él después del ac cidente?

—Sí; precisamente he estado con él.

Jacob, que momentos antes se encontraba có modamente sentado en un sillón, se incorporó de un salto.

— ¿Que has estado con Edward Cullen? —Re pitió con incredulidad—. Pero... ¿por qué? Tú no tienes la culpa de que se haya quedado inválido. ¡No me digas que tu madre te ha dejado a ti con el papel de enfermera hasta que vuelva! Bella, no puedes...

Me levante y empecé a pasear.

—No es eso. No lo has entendido, Jacob. De bería habértelo contado antes... cuando viniste a verme al hospital. Entonces, cuando me pregun taste por qué estaba yo interesada en Edward Cullen, debí explicártelo.

— ¿Qué tenías que haberme explicado? No será que... ¿No estarás enamorada de él?

—Sí. Lo quiero.

— ¡No estarás hablando en serio!

—Sí, por eso quería verte y explicarte cómo puedes ponerte en contacto conmigo.

—Entonces, ¿estás viviendo con él?

—Sí.

— ¿Dónde? En Phoenix no, ¿verdad?

—No. En Washington, en un pueblo llamado Forks. Su abuelo tiene una casa. Allí puedes escribirme o telefonearme.

— ¿Pero vives en casa de su abuelo?

—No. Edward tiene una casa muy cerca, sin teléfono.

— ¿Y su abuelo es un Cullen también?

—No, se apellida Masen; aquí está la dirección y el número de teléfono- le dije tendiéndole un papel con los datos.

Jacob se puso de pie, como sonámbulo.

—No me lo puedo creer, Bella. ¿Cómo se te curre enamorarte de un inválido?

-¡No vuelvas a llamarlo inválido! —exclame, dejando el vaso violentamente sobre la mesa—.Edward no es un inválido. Sólo está parcial mente incapacitado. Dentro de un tiempo...

—Se recobrará. Ya... Si estuvieras tan conven cida de ello no te habrías enfadado tanto conmigo por lo que te he dicho.

Lo mire abiertamente y le dije con expre sión orgullosa:

—La verdad es que no me importa si alguna vez se recupera o no. Bueno, me importa desde el momento en que él lo desea; pero por mí mis ma, no. Yo soy muy feliz con las cosas tal y como están.

— ¿No será porque mientras esté lisiado no corres el peligro de que se enamore de otra? —me preguntó Jacob pérfidamente.

—No...

—No te creo. ¿Y qué piensas hacer si tu madre vuelve? ¿Y si lo quiere después de todo? ¿Qué haría Cullen si se viera obligado a elegir entre su carrera y tú?

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, eran las seis y media de la tarde cuando llegue a Forks. Cuando bajaba hacia la terraza, cargada con el caba llete y el maletín de las pinturas, resbale en uno de los peldaños y caí golpeándome fuertemente en la espinilla. Lance un grito de dolor pero en seguida me puse de pie y abrí la puerta de la casa.

—Soy yo —anuncie en tono no demasiado fuerte.

En realidad, me molestaba un poco que Edward no hubiera ido para ver si me había hecho daño en la caída. Pero en seguida me di cuenta de que no me había visto, ya que la sala estaba vacía, así como la cocina.

—Edward!

Subí corriendo la escalera y entre en su dor mitorio sin llamar. Nadie. ¿Dónde podía estar? Me senté en el primer peldaño y hundí tristemente el rostro entre las manos. En aquel momento oí un ruido de agua... ¡El cuarto de baño! Sin pen sarlo dos veces me levante de un salto, abrí la puerta y entre.

— ¡Qué diablos...! ¡Bella!

El grito furioso de Edward terminó en una excla mación de impaciencia. Me quede clavada en la puerta, demasiado contenta de verle como para fijarme en su gesto malhumorado. Por otra parte, el hecho de que su único atuendo fuera una toalla enrollada alrededor de la cintura, también me in citaba en cierto modo a quedarme.

—Pero Bella, ¡sal ahora mismo de aquí!

Edward hizo ademán de coger su albornoz, pero me adelante y se lo sostuve, con la intención de ayudarlo a ponérselo. Me estremeció cuando mis dedos tocaron la piel de sus hombros. Hubiera deseado besarlo, pero, conteniéndome, le ayude a abrocharse el cinturón y dije:

—Me has asustado; no sabía dónde estabas. ¿No me oíste cuando te llamaba? Incluso he su bido a buscarte. Es que... me he caído en los escalones de la terraza, por si te interesa saberlo.

Edward, que estaba ocupado en tomar una muleta…levantó la cabeza de inmediato.

— ¿Qué has hecho para caerte?

—El caballete es muy grande, y tropecé —dije con gesto triste—. Por lo menos podías peguntarme si me he hecho daño, en vez de enfa darte tanto.

—Supongo que no habrá sido gran cosa, ya que has estado recorriendo toda la casa. Pero sí, te he oído y he salido de la bañera.

—Podías haber contestado cuando te he lla mado. Ya veo que no me has echado mucho de menos.

—Te equivocas —respondió sin demasia do calor—. Esta misma mañana estaba deseando tenerte cerca para poder retorcer tu bonito cuello. Pero claro, no estabas.

Lo mire atónita

—No comprendo.

—Mi abuelo ha venido a verme —me dijo secamente—. Ahora, sal de aquí, por favor. Ten go que vestirme.

— ¡Que tu abuelo ha venido aquí! —exclame sorprendidísima.

—Sí, por increíble que parezca, y aunque a él le guste fingir lo contrario, no es ningún inváli do. Cierra la puerta al salir, por favor; me estoy quedando frío.

Me marche temblando. ¿Para qué se ha bría molestado el anciano señor Masen en bajar y lo que es más, subir el acantilado? ¿Sería por la conversación que mantuvimos? ¿Le habría contado a Edward que había estado en su casa?

Cuando Edward salió, yo seguía de pie en el pasillo. Comprobé que no había vuelto a ponerse los vendajes y que ahora se valía bastante bien con una sola muleta.

Recordé vivamente entonces las desabridas pa labras de Jacob, y me pregunte cuál sería la reac ción de Edward si René volviera a entrar en su vida.

— ¿Por qué no te has quitado el abrigo? —me pre guntó Edward.

—Porque tengo que ir todavía a la camioneta por mi maleta —murmure un tanto incómo da—. Pero, pensándolo mejor, lo haré después. ¿Te apetece una taza de té?

—No, gracias. Dime, ¿por qué no me contaste que habías ido a ver al viejo? ¿Es que tenías miedo de que te echara por haber ido a hablar con el enemigo?

—El no es tu enemigo.

—No estés tan segura. Lo que quiere es con trolarme; tenerme en un puño.

—Se preocupa por ti. Quiere ayudarte.

—Lo que quiere es tenerme en sus manos.

—Se ha molestado en venir a verte, ¿no?

—Porque se sintió obligado después de hablar contigo.

—Eso no es verdad. Creo que estaba esperan do la menor oportunidad. Está muy solo...

—Ya veo que te ha convencido.

—Eso no es verdad. Ten por seguro que yo no me dejo intimidar.

—Ah, ¿no? —me dijo con una risita desagra dable—. Pues aun así, le contaste que me había marchado del hospital.

—No pretendía hacerlo.

—Ya, pero mi abuelo te sacó la verdad sin que quisieras.

Me enfrente a su iracunda mirada sin par padear.

—Y... ¿qué es lo que quería?

—Hablar conmigo.

— ¿De qué?

—No tengo por qué decírtelo, ya que tú no confías en mí.

—Yo confiaría, pero...

—... pero temes mi reacción. Y dime, ¿es que el te hizo preguntas acerca de nuestra relación?

—Quizás.

—De todas formas, tú le dijiste que eres la hija de René.

Ante aquella afirmación, me indigne.

—No. El ya lo sabía. En cualquier caso, ¿qué importa?

—Mi abuelo dice que debería casarme contigo, ¿lo sabías?

Sentí la sangre acumularse en mis mejillas, y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para no apartar la mirada.

—No.

—Estoy intrigado por saber qué le dijiste para que cambiara así de opinión.

— ¿Y por qué me lo preguntas a mí? ¿Vino a verte sólo para decirte eso?

—No. También quería asegurarse de que no me habías abandonado, y para aconsejarme que hiciera un tratamiento con un fisioterapeuta en el hospital de Seattle.

— ¿Y has accedido?- pregunte conteniendo el aliento

—No.

—Ah.

—Tú te rindes fácilmente, ¿verdad?—comentó Edward sin venir a cuento—. Pues el viejo no. Esta tarde ha venido un fisioterapeuta a verme desde Seattle, a petición de mi abuelo, claro. El sabía muy bien que yo no iba a ser capaz de echar de aquí a esa mujer.

Me quede suspensa y aterrorizada.

— ¿Una mujer?

—La señorita Weber, para ser exactos. Cuan do por fin se marchó, me sentía peor que después de ser atropellado.

—Por eso...

—... me estaba bañando, sí. Para intentar ali viar mis doloridos músculos.

Hice un esfuerzo para sonreír.

—Entonces debe ser buena.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Porque me ha dejado baldado?

—No, pero probablemente eso te ayudará.

—Déjate de monsergas —dijo agitando la cabeza—. Lo único importante es que el viejo se ha salido con la suya una vez más.

—El lo hace con buena intención.

—Lo mismo se podría decir de Pandora cuan do abrió la caja. Pero estoy tentado a pensar que tiene poderes mágicos.

— ¿Por qué?

—Pues porque... quizás termine casándome contigo —comentó sin demasiado entusiasmo.

Empezaron a temblarme las piernas.

— ¿Co... Cómo has dicho? ¿Casarme contigo?

—Sí, ¿por qué no? ¡Qué sorpresa se llevaría el viejo cuando descubriera que la hija de René Austin puede ser tan falsa como su madre!

— ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan desagradable?

Tuve que clavarme las uñas en la carne para no perder el control.

— ¿Y bien? —me preguntó Edward.

—No esperarás que me tome en serio tu pro posición, ¿verdad?

—Ah, ¿no?

La mirada de Edward me estaba destrozando, y me daba cuenta de que, tal y como me lo había planteado, me era imposible aceptar. No podía ser así.

—Tal y como me lo dices sólo puedo pensar mal, ¿no te das cuenta?

— ¿Qué es lo que piensas? —inquirió Edward abandonando su tono irónico para volverse hostil. Me tomo entonces por los hombros y me obligó a mirarlo—. Yo creía que era eso lo que querías. ¿O es que después de vivir conmigo has cambiado de opinión?

—Quizás —dije humedeciéndome los la bios—. O quizás necesite más tiempo para pensarlo.

—Olvídalo, entonces —exclamó con una mirada furiosa—. Retiro mi proposición. Me doy cuenta de que nunca debería habértelo pedido, yo también estoy empezando a pensar mal, y creo que peor que tú.

—Edward...- lo llame

Pero él ya no me escuchaba. Se dirigió hacia la puerta, y antes de salir se volvió y me dijo:

—Márchate cuanto antes. ¡Será mejor que avi ses a Irina para que prepare comida sólo para mí!

* * *

**Ya falta poco para el final**

**Espero sus reviews**

**Saludos**


	19. Capitulo 18

**Hola aquí les dejo otro capitulo**

* * *

Capitulo 18

El salón del hotel estaba repleto de gente, y yo que me estaba tomando la tercera copa de champán, me esforzaba por sonreír y parecer contenta. Era lo menos que podía hacer en una fiesta organizada en mi honor; se lo debía a mis editores, que con tanto éxito habían lanzado el último libro. Efectivamente, y a pesar de todas las circunstancias adversas, El aprendiz de Mabel estaba a punto de salir a la luz.

El problema era que siempre me sentía a disgusto cuando estaba lejos de La Casa del Mar. Eran raras las veces que dejaba a Edward solo y, cuando me veía obligada a hacerlo, siempre per manecía en Phoenix el menor tiempo posible, aun sabiendo que él no me lo agradecería.

Me quedaba la tranquilidad de que desde que el señor Masen decidiera que Irina dividiese su tiempo a partes iguales entre su casa y la de su nieto, Edward nunca se quedaba solo del todo. La presencia del ama de llaves había contribuido a aliviar la tensión existente entre él y yo. Además, Ángela Weber, la fisioterapeuta, lo visitaba casi todos los días.

Los últimos tres meses no habían sido nada felices; necesite una buena dosis de pacien cia para continuar allí después de aquella desas trosa discusión con Edward, sobre todo sabiendo que había sido yo la culpable de su malestar. Pero la proposición de matrimonio que había hecho era inacep table. A veces, me preguntaba por qué me había quedado allí; hubiera sido mejor marcharme, como me había dicho Edward. Pero algo me retenía, quizás la esperanza de que no estaba todo perdido: en tonces merecía la pena soportar el sarcasmo y la furia de Edward.

Por otra parte, el hecho de que el señor Masen se hubiera puesto de mi parte, era una pobre ayuda. Si me paraba a pensarlo. No podía evitar echarle la culpa al abuelo de Edward del deterioro de nuestra relación. Además, Edward me culpaba a mí de ser la causante de que su abuelo se hu biese entrometido en nuestras relaciones. Parecía ser que su progresiva mejoría no había acabado con su amargo resentimiento.

Sentía muy lejana aquella noche en que Edward había acudido a mi cama a tranquilizarme después de la pesadilla y me había hecho el amor. Normal mente su trato se reducía a una distante frialdad, salvo cuando bebía demasiado whisky; entonces se mostraba cáustico y despectivo, y no me dejaba en paz con sus lascivas miradas. Si alguien me hubiese dicho antes que dos personas podían vivir así en una misma casa, guardando aquellas dis tancias, nunca lo habría creído. Lo único que mantenía mi esperanza era el hecho de saber que él no me había echado todavía.

Sin embargo, había comprobado que Edward sólo se mostraba intratable conmigo. A menudo oía sus risas cuando estaba con la fisioterapeuta, o inclu so con Irina. No podía evitar pensar que es taba desperdiciando las horas, horas que podría haber estado a solas conmigo...

— ¿Lo estás pasando bien? —me susurró Jacob al oído, pasándome el brazo por la cintura.

Salí de mi ensimismamiento y lo mire.

—No demasiado —confesé—. Hace mucho ca lor aquí. ¿Hará falta que me quede mucho más tiempo?

—Bueno... los señores de los discursos se han ido, y el champán se ha acabado. Así que creo que nos podremos ir pronto, si tantas ganas tie nes. Cenarás conmigo, ¿no?

—No sé...-vacile

— ¡Pero si me lo habías prometido!

—Está bien, iré a cenar. Pero no quiero llegar tarde, porque mañana salgo para Foks temprano.

Jacob dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación.

—Me pregunto cuánto tiempo aguantarás en estas condiciones; siempre con prisa por llegar a Forks. ¡Pero si no estás casada con él!

—Eso no es asunto tuyo.

—Si lo es, porque te aprecio y me importa lo que te pasa. Sé que, en teoría, yo no debería decírtelo, pero Cullen nunca me ha gustado, es más, pienso que se está aprovechando de ti.

—Pero si tú no sabes nada de nuestra relación, Jacob, No hables sin conocimiento de causa.

—Sé que están viviendo juntos... está muy cla ro. Además, Cullen es muy listo y puede hacerte mucho daño, lo sé.

—Mira, prefiero no seguir hablando de este tema.

—Bien, bien, como quieras. Sólo una pregunta más: ¿sabe algo de tu madre?

— ¿Por qué te empeñas en mezclar a mí madre en este asunto? —Exclame, ya había llega do al colmo de mi paciencia—. Ya te he dicho que René continúa en Italia. Ya no quiere saber nada de Edward... ni de mí.

—Si tú lo dices... —me respondió Jacob en tono escéptico.

Mi respuesta fue tajante

—Sí. ¿Me llevas a cenar o me voy a mi casa en taxi?

.

.

.

Al clarear el día, cuando me disponía a abandonar mi casa de Phoenix, apareció mi padre de improviso.

Nos saludamos con la frialdad ya habitual en nosotros, y mi padre apenas se inmutó cuando le dije que no tenía tiempo para quedarme a desayunar.

—Conduce despacio, hija —fue su único co mentario.

Lo bese con más ternura que de costum bre. Me alegraba de ver que el verano había me jorado su precario estado de salud.

—Cuídate. Despídeme de la señora Clearwater y dale las gracias por haberme planchado las blusas.

—Sí, hija. Hasta pronto.

Llegue a Forks al atardecer, cuando el sol arrancaba destellos dorados del mar y de los tejados de zinc de la vieja casa señorial. Baje apresuradamente por el estrecho sendero del acantilado, con el corazón palpitante. Estaba im paciente por ver a Edward, pero, súbitamente, algo me detuvo, algo que me traía recuerdos de una sensación vivida muchos años atrás. El viento llevaba a mis oídos las melancólicas notas de un piano. Me acerque muy despacio a la terraza de la Casa del mar. ¡Era música! Música... cada vez más nítida, y al mismo tiempo una certeza turbadora me fue invadiendo; era una pieza de piano, sí, pero una que jamás le había oído a Edward y que no era de su estilo, en absoluto. No era Brahms, ni Beethoven... tampoco Raschmaninoff. ¡No era música clásica! Sin duda. Irina o Tanya, cualquiera de las dos, había puesto la radio, en alguna emisora de listas de éxitos.

Deje de cavilar y subí resueltamente los escalones que conducían a la terraza, pensando que Edward podría estar charlando con Tanya, como hacía de vez en cuando. No lo dude dos veces y entre precipitadamente, sin llamar.

La música cesó de inmediato. Y yo me detuve en seco, desconcertada; era evidente que Edward había estado tocando y que, al verme entrar, había intentado disimular, sin conseguirlo. No tuvo tiempo de levantarse, permanecía sentado en la banqueta, con las manos inertes sobre el teclado. Sentí un nudo en la garganta; habría dado cualquier cosa por poder escapar de allí y borrar aquella violenta escena. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, y sólo pude quedarme mirando mientras Edward alargaba la mano hacia su bastón.

—Qué pronto has llegado —dijo poniéndose en pie.

Desde hacía, algún tiempo había dejado de usar las muletas. Ya no le hacían falta para caminar, aunque el dolor en la rodilla persistía.

—Sí... —murmure dejando la maleta en el suelo. Cerré la puerta y añadí con voz vacilante—: Lo siento.

Edward pareció no oír mi disculpa. Se acercó a la a mesa, sirvió un vaso de agua hasta arriba y me lo ofreció.

—Toma, anda. Te veo muy sofocada.- lo acepte y me bebí de un trago la mayor parte de su contenido.

—Gracias. Tenía mucha sed, ¿cómo te has dado cuenta?

—Parecías un poco alterada. Siéntate. Debe ser por el calor; no te sienta bien.

—No es por el calor —respondí a la defensiva.

Con paso vacilante, me dirigí al sofá y me deje caer. Era verdad. Estaba temblando; la cabeza me daba vueltas y no sabía qué pensar. ¿Qué estaba pasando allí? No podía asimilar la idea de que Edward hubiera estado tocando en secreto, a mis espaldas, sabiendo como sabía lo mucho que sig nificaba para mí.

Edward ocupó un sillón frente a mí. Me sen tía turbada al mirarlo; su camisa dejaba entrever su pecho musculoso.

— ¿Por qué me miras así? —me preguntó, obteniendo como única respuesta una mirada fu gaz. Después añadió—: ¿Qué esperas? ¿Que te pida perdón?

—Oh, no—respondí en tono acusador—. Nunca me atrevería a esperar tal cosa. Sólo quie ro que me aclares algo. ¿Estabas tocando verdad? Es evidente que has mejorado aun más de lo que yo pensaba.

Edward me miró con impaciencia.

— ¡No seas suspicaz! Sólo estaba tocando un poco por distraerme. Era una pieza mía, que escribí hace años, cuando todavía creía que lle garía a ser un gran compositor.

—Entonces... ¿era tuya?

—Sí. ¿Por qué tanto asombro? ¿Es que era tan mala?

—No —conteste con vehemencia—. No, era muy buena, de verdad. ¡Me encantaba! Al oírla, creí que era una melodía pop.

— ¡Qué bien!

—Es verdad —continúe con calor—. ¿In tentaste publicarla entonces?

—No. No creas que es tan fácil.

— ¡Pero si es muy buena! ¿Has escrito algo más?

—Últimamente, no.

—No me refiero a últimamente.

—Sí, tengo algunas otras. Componía bastante antes de marcharme a Italia a probar fortuna —comentó con ironía.

—Creo que deberías enseñarle tu trabajo a alguien.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Crees que debería potenciar nuevos talentos en mí? Olvídalo, Bella. Yo he terminado con la música.

—Pero todavía puedes tocar el piano...

—Puedo aporrear las teclas. Eso no es tocar.

—Pero si lo haces mucho mejor que antes...

Edward movió la cabeza.

—Te engañé, Bella. Aquel día que me senté al piano y te demostré que era incapaz de tocar estaba fingiendo.

Lo mire fijamente.

—Entonces... ¿siempre has podido tocar como lo has hecho hoy?

—Bueno... —repuso con cierta timidez—. Quizás no tan bien. He practicado algo.

Apreté los dientes.

— ¡Sin decírmelo a mí!

—Practicaba cuando no estabas.

— ¡Que necio eres!

—Como quieras. No obstante, tenía la inten ción de decírtelo algún día.

—No te creo.

—Eres libre de creer lo que quieras.

Edward empezaba a cobrar su habitual expresión hostil, pero aun así me resistía a quedarme callada.

—Supongo que Irina sí estaría al corriente. ¡Y Ángela también! Hasta es posible que crea que es gracias a ella.

—Sí, Ángela me recomendó que ejercitara las manos todo lo posible.

Presa de la furia me levante como un rayo.

— ¡Eres despreciable! —Exclame con rabia—. ¡Sabías lo mucho que significaba para mí, y aun así me lo ocultabas!

— ¿Y todavía te extrañas? No te lo he dicho porque sabía que esto iba a pasar. ¡Por el amor de Dios, Bella, no te pongas dramática!

—Pero... ¡cómo te atreves! Te dedicas a tocar el piano a mis espaldas y luego me acusas de que me enfado sin razón.

—No quería que te forjaras esperanzas inú tiles.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿No sería que querías volver a tu carrera sin decírmelo?

— ¡No digas ridiculeces!

En aquel momento, recordé con claridad hiriente las palabras de Jacob.

-¡Ridiculeces! ¿Has estado en contacto con mi madre? ¿Acaso te ha dicho que está dispuesta a concederte otra oportunidad a condición de que esta vez te portes a su gusto? – vi como Edward contrajo el rostro.

— ¡Estás loca!

-Ah, ¿sí?

Deje escapar un sollozo ahogado, y me volví para que Edward no pudiera ver lo mucho que me habían dolido sus palabras. Pensé con amar gura que tendría que marcharme de allí cuanto antes. Edward era un traidor, un mentiroso, y lo único que conseguía quedándome era destruir me a mí misma.

—Bella...

Aquella palabra angustiada cayó sobre mí como una caricia terrible. De pronto, Edward se acercó y sentí su respiración cálida y agitada en el cuello. Al notar sus manos alrededor de mi cintura me quede inmóvil y no pude resistirme a su abrazo. Desde detrás, Edward recorría, ávidamen te con la lengua la piel de mi nuca. Aquella caricia cálida, irresistiblemente sensual, terminó de rendirme, y me deje hacer.

Con un gemido ronco, Edward me clavó los dientes en el cuello, provocando en mi dolor y excitación al mismo tiempo, obligándome a retorcerme contra su cuerpo, incitándolo con ello. Hacía tanto tiem po que no me tocaba, que no me besaba... quería ver el efecto que aún podía producir en Edward. Entonces él me obligó a dar la vuelta y me estrechó contra sí, haciéndome sentir la rigidez palpitante de su virilidad.

—Si no te deseara tanto... —susurró Edward tomando mi rostro entre sus manos, devorándome con los ojos.

Cuando entreabrí los labios para protes tar, él se inclinó y los tapó con los suyos, movién dose con insistencia. Fue aquella una violenta y apasionada incursión en mis sentimientos más profundos. Aquel beso me dejó débil e impotente, incapaz de resistirme a las caricias que siguieron. Edward deslizó las manos por mis senos, por mis muslos, después las introdujo por debajo de mi camiseta, rozando mis erguidos pezones, mientras su lengua no cesaba de moverse en el interior de mi boca. Hasta hacerme daño.

Me vi arrastrada por una oleada de sen saciones placenteras; temblaba esperando más caricias; deseaba que me tocara por todas partes, pero más que nada ansiaba sentirme poseída y que su cuerpo masculino me invadiese y me colmase. Entonces yo misma lo busque, le levante la camisa y acerque el rostro a su pecho; deseaba acariciarlo, recorrerlo con mis labios, recibirlo en mi interior y poseerlo como él ahora me estaba poseyendo con sus caricias.

Deslice las manos desde su pecho hasta la abertura de su pantalón. Baje la cremallera. Sentí entonces la palpitante urgencia del deseo de Edward entre mis dedos, su estremecimiento pro vocado por aquella caricia.

—Bella...

De repente, se oyeron pasos en la terraza, y quedamos inmóviles.

En cuanto reaccione, me apresure a poner mi ropa en orden. Edward me imitó.

Cuando Ángela Weber llamó a la puerta, él había adoptado una actitud impasible, y sólo yo hubiera podido notar la excitación que todavía encendía su mi rada.

—Ya has vuelto —fueron las primeras pala bras de la fisioterapeuta cuando le abrí la puerta.

—Sí, he venido antes de lo esperado —conteste intercambiando una rápida mirada con Edward.

Ángela entró en la habitación sin vacilar, evi dentemente ignorante de la escena que acababa de tener lugar. La muchacha era algo mayor que yo, de la misma estatura pero algo más robusta. Simpática, y muy femenina, ambas compartíamos el gusto por la ropa informal y los poemas de los grandes autores románticos.

—Bien —dijo cuando vio que Edward andaba sin la ayuda del bastón—. Veo que te encuentras mejor que la última vez que te vi —y añadió dirigiéndose a mí—: Hace dos días, cuando vine, estaba insoportable y se movía como un oso.

—No creo que Bella desee oír ese tipo de cosas, Ángela —declaró Edward mientras iba a por el bas tón, aparentemente dispuesto a usarlo después de todo-—. ¿Dónde quieres que lo hagamos hoy? ¿Aquí o en la terraza?

— ¡Qué proposición! —exclamó Ángela fingién dose emocionadísima.

Pero Edward no estaba de humor para responder a su broma.

—Bueno, ¿empezamos o no? —le preguntó impaciente.

Antes de salir, Ángela me lanzó una rápida ojeada y se encogió de hombros.

Me quede ensimismada en mis pensamien tos. Me había sorprendido saber por Ángela que Edward se había mostrado huraño en mi ausencia. Quizás era una prueba de que en realidad me había echado de menos.

El tiempo pasó volando, y cuando quise darse cuenta, la fisioterapeuta ya se había mar chado. Salí a la terraza y me encontré a Edward perezosamente tumbado en la hamaca donde Ángela solía darle los masajes. Al verme, me miró con los ojos entornados; se había quitado la ropa y sólo llevaba encima una toalla. Allí estaba, con su piel pálida al descubierto, y me pareció fuerte y saludable como nunca; no pude evitar un estremecimiento de deseo.

—Te veo muy descansado —comente inten tando ocultar el temblor de mi voz.

Pero Edward se había dado cuenta. Inmediata mente se puso de pie y se sujetó bien la toalla a las caderas.

—Voy a darme una ducha —me dijo, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Pero me interpuse en su camino.

—Todavía no —dije casi sin aliento. Y alargue la mano para tocarlo, pero él me esquivó.

—Tengo que ducharme —respondió tran quilamente, siguiendo su camino—. Siéntate y ten un poco de paciencia. En seguida vuelvo. Tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

— ¿No podemos hablar ahora? —suplique dando un paso hacia él.

—Estoy medio desnudo; no es decente.

—Para mí sí.

—No, Bella —me respondió duramente—. No.

Y sin molestarse en mirarme, entró en la casa a toda velocidad.

Cuando volvió, me sentía rechazada y lle na de rabia. La inoportuna llegada de Ángela había roto aquello que habíamos conseguido, y aho ra sentía que todo sería distinto.

— ¿Quieres tomar algo? —me preguntó Edward.

—No.

Él se quedó mirando el fondo de su vaso, y se sentó en el sofá. Parecía ensimismado; me preguntaba amargamente qué había pasado para que le hubiera cambiado el humor de aquella manera.

Al cabo de un rato de silencio, Edward se levantó y fue a apoyarse en la barandilla. Luego, cruzán dose de brazos, me miró tranquilamente y me dijo;

—Quiero que te marches. Bella. Hoy esta mis ma noche: lo antes posible. Si te quedas, ya no podré responder de mis reacciones. Por eso quiero que te marches.

— ¿Que... me vaya?

—Sí —me respondió inexorablemente.

—Pero yo no quiero marcharme. Antes de que llegara Ángela, nosotros...

—Antes de que llegara Ángela yo había perdido la cabeza. Yo no quería, pero tú me provocaste. ¿Por qué? ¿Es que te ha dejado tu novio de Phoenix?

—Yo no tengo ningún novio en Phoenix.

-¿No?

—No, Edward, ¿de qué estás hablando?

El hizo un gesto de despecho.

—Ese hombre... Black. Siempre tiene mu chas atenciones contigo.

— ¡Jacob es mi agente!

—Pues te ha mandado varios mensajes a través de Irina.

—Edward eran asuntos relacionados con mi tra bajo, con mi nuevo libro. ¿No estarás celoso?

— ¿Por qué iba a estarlo? No tengo la exclusiva sobre ti —dijo cínicamente.

—No te comprendo.

— ¿No? Y supongo que antes sacarías a relucir el nombre de tu madre sin ninguna mala inten ción, ¿verdad?

—Mi madre no tiene nada que ver con esto —tome una fuerte bocanada de aire—. Edward, ¿es que no podemos hablar como dos personas civilizadas? Llevamos ya mucho tiempo viviendo juntos.

—No hemos vivido juntos —afirmó con crudeza—. Hemos compartido la misma casa, nada más. Ahora me doy cuenta de la locura que cometí dejando que te quedaras. Creía que si no te tocaba, el peligro desaparecería. Pero esta tar de... tú me has demostrado que el deseo sigue ahí, que no he conseguido superarlo, sólo mantenerlo oculto durante algún tiempo. Y no puedo seguir contigo sabiendo eso.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque no quiero que mantengamos una re lación así.

—No te creo.

—Pues no vas a tener más remedio que creer me.

—Edward, ¡tú me dijiste que te importaba!

—Entonces las cosas eran diferentes —respon dió fríamente.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque todavía me hacía la ilusión de que tú me querías.

—Claro que te quiero, tú lo sabes.

—No estoy hablando de piedad, Bella.

— ¡Yo tampoco!

— ¡Pero tus sentimientos no eran lo suficiente mente fuertes para aceptar una relación per manente!

Lo mire confundida.

—No sé lo que quieres decir.

—Sí lo sabes —me respondió Edward, furioso—. Aquella tarde que el viejo vino a verme, te hice una proposición y la rechazaste.

—Pero tú no lo decías en serio —murmure.

—Ah, ¿no?

—Me dijiste que tu abuelo te había con vencido.

—Sí, puede ser que dijera algo así.

—Lo sabes perfectamente —insistí cons ternada—. Sabías que tal y cómo me lo dijiste, sólo podía negarme. Querías que me negara.

—Ah, ¿sí?

—Deja de atosigarme, Edward. Es imposible que creas que yo no quiero casarme contigo. ¿Por qué me habría quedado, si no?

—Eso mismo me he preguntado yo muchas veces, y nunca he conseguido encontrar una res puesta satisfactoria. Hasta hoy.

Intentaba contener las lágrimas des de hacía más de una hora, y ya no pude más. Me volvió para ocultarme a su mirada. Había sido demasiado para mí: primero la sensación de ver me traicionada al descubrir que él estaba tocando el piano; la apasionada escena que siguió; el terri ble abandono en que me vi sumida en la terraza, y ahora aquella agonía de verme rechazada. Y obligada a marcharme...

Estalle en sollozos, y en tonces Edward se volvió hacia mi alarmado.

—Por Dios, Bella... —dijo acercándoseme.

Pero me apoye en la pared y me negué a mirarlo.

Entonces fue cuando lo vi. El sobre blanco estaba oculto entre los almohadones del sofá. Ce gada por las lágrimas, lo tome en mis manos. La letra era inconfundible, no necesitaba leerla. Era una carta de mi madre dirigida a Edward.

Edward se detuvo cuando tome la carta, y al ver que esperaba una explicación se encogió de hombros.

—Léela, si quieres —me dijo con calma.

Pero yo arroje la carta sobre el sofá, su simple contacto me repugnaba.

—No necesito leerla. Ya me imagino lo que dice. De alguna manera, no sé cómo, René se las ha arreglado para envenenarte la cabeza y poner te en contra mía. Después de todo este tiempo, ella sigue siendo más importante que yo para ti.

—Yo no sé qué creer —murmuró Edward—. Yo creía que podía confiar en ti...

—Ah, ¿es que ya no confías? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te ha dicho ella? ¿Que no era ella quien conducía el coche, sino yo?

—No seas tonta...

— ¿Tonta? Yo creía que podía confiar en ti y de pronto descubro que has estado escribiéndote con mi madre a espaldas mías.

—Yo no me he estado escribiendo con tu ma dre. ¿Quién te has creído que soy?

—Eso es lo que yo misma me estoy empezando a preguntar.

—Habla claro.

Sin pensarlo me lance a decir todo lo que sentía atro pelladamente.

—En primer lugar, me parece un poco raro que René te escriba ahora, cuando estás empe zando a recuperarte. ¡Si yo no fuera tan inocente, podría muy bien pensar que tú le habías escrito antes pidiéndole que te echara una mano!

— ¿Es eso lo que crees? —inquirió Edward con voz alterada.

— ¿Por qué no? Ella ya te ayudó antes, ¿por qué no iba a volver a hacerlo ahora?

— ¿Qué estás insinuando?

Me encogí de hombros, sin preocuparme ya por lo que decía.

—Yo no tengo la seguridad de que tus relacio nes con mi madre se limitaran estrictamente a los negocios. Sólo tengo tu palabra de que no era una relación más personal. ¿Te escribe quizás para asegurarse de que su inversión todavía le puede proporcionar algún beneficio?

Con pánico vi como Edward levantaba la mano dispuesto a pegarme, pero en el último mo mento retrocedió, y su mano pasó a escasos cen tímetros de mi rostro.

Nos miramos, iracundos. La barrera de violencia que se había interpuesto entre nosotros era insalvable. Ya no había más que decir. Edward susurró con voz ahogada por la rabia:

—Fuera de mi vista.

La ira había dado paso a la frialdad más ab soluta. Ahogando un sollozo, corrí al inte rior de la casa.

* * *

**Tenía que meter su cuchara René.**

**Espero les haya gustado y me dejen muchos reviews**

**Saludos**


	20. Capitulo 19

**Hola aquí les dejo otro capítulo, sorry por no actualizar el fin pero la verdad me dio algo de flojera jejejeje.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y la historia a A. Mather.**

* * *

Capitulo 19

—Es muy bonito —me dijo Jacob cuando ter minó de ver el salón—. Siempre has tenido buen gusto. Pero... ¿estás segura de que serás feliz vi viendo aquí sola?

Me di media vuelta para que mi agente no pudiera verme la cara. Preguntas como aquella seguían teniendo el poder de intranquilizarme, aunque poco a poco me iba acostumbrando a la idea de la vida que me esperaba.

—Creo que sí. ¿Quieres una copa? Aunque tienes poco para elegir, sólo whisky o jerez. Te recomiendo el whisky, es muy bueno, me lo regaló mi padre.

Jacob optó por el whisky; cuando se lo serví, inesperadamente me tomo por la muñeca.

— ¿Hasta cuándo? —me preguntó con el rostro sú bitamente alterado—. ¿Es que acaso eres de hie lo? Hace ya dos meses que estás así; más tarde o más temprano te vas a derrumbar.

—Suéltame la muñeca, Jacob —le dije con voz calmada. Después, deje mi vaso encima de la mesa y añadí—: Yo no me meto en tu vida, así que por favor, no intentes controlar la mía. Soy así y así pienso seguir. Y ahora, por favor, vamos a hablar de otra cosa.

Jacob me miró con impaciencia.

— ¿Por qué no quieres hablar conmigo?

—Hace un momento estábamos hablando tranquilamente.

—Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero. Dime, ¿no has visto a tu madre todavía? Supongo que sabrás que ya está en Phoenix.

—Jacob, por favor, te acabo de decir...

—... que no me meta en vidas ajenas, ya sé. Pero da la casualidad que tú a mí me importas mucho, Bella, y sé que día a día te estás que mando.

—Quién, ¿yo?—pregunte dejando escapar una risa nerviosa.

—Sí. Te estás destrozando. Desde que volviste de Forks has permanecido encerrada en ti misma... Como sigas así, te vas a volver loca.

Sonreí y apoye la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón.

—Muchas gracias, eso es lo que me faltaba por oír.

Jacob terminó su copa de un trago y se puso de pie.

— ¡Muy bien, Bella! —exclamó—. He conse guido guardar silencio durante dos meses. Pero he llegado a un punto en que ya no soporto verte así.

—Mira, Jacob... —respondí adoptando un tono aburrido.

Pero él no se dio por vencido.

—Te lo digo de verdad —insistió—. Hoy no me marcho de aquí hasta que me digas lo que te pasó en Forks. Por Dios, Bella, ¿qué te hizo Cullen?

—Jacob, ya te lo he dicho, Edward y yo decidimos que no podíamos seguir juntos.

—No te creo. No creo que fuera tan simple.

—Eres muy libre de creer lo que quieras.

—Hace ya tanto tiempo que nos conocemos que me creo en la obligación de avisarte cuando veo que te equivocas, sobre todo viendo que tu padre parece haberse desentendido de ti.

—No metas a mi padre en esto, por favor —dije, haciendo acopio de la poca paciencia que me quedaba—. Sé que lo haces por mi bien, de verdad, pero no necesito tu ayuda.

—Pero Bella, ¿no te das cuenta de que si no hablas con alguien vas a explotar? ¿A quién se lo vas a poder contar sino a mí?

Cerré los ojos un momento y dije muy despacio:

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Sabes perfecta mente lo que pasó. Edward y yo discutimos y yo me marché. Final de la historia.

— ¿Seguro? ¿Ya no lo quieres? No me lo puedo creer. Si tú ya no lo quisieras, yo todavía tendría posibilidades, ¿no?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Mira, Jacob, no tengo por qué hablar de mis sentimientos.

— ¿Por qué no? ¡No los tenías tan claros hace un momento!

—No —reconocí derrumbándome sobre el sofá—. No te equivocabas, mis sentimientos por Edward no han cambiado, pero... sé que mi madre le ha estado escribiendo.

— ¿René?

—Sí —respondí con voz cansada—. Yo no sé por qué, pero parece que Edward después de recibir su carta, confió más en ella que en mí... y yo perdí los estribos y dije muchas cosas que no debía haber dicho.

— ¿Y entonces te marchaste?

—Sí; él me pidió que me marchara. Bueno... me echó. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de recoger mis cosas; él me las envió a casa unos días después.

— ¿Y no has sabido nada más de él?

—No, sólo me ha enviado la partitura de una pieza de música.

— ¿Qué pieza?

—Una composición suya. La oí una vez cuan do la estaba interpretando y me gustó. Pensé que había probabilidades de que se la publicaran, aunque a él le parecía muy mala.

— ¿Y te la ha mandado a ti? ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé. Quizás precisamente porque le pa recía mala; para demostrarme su desprecio.

Jacob sacudió la cabeza.

—Qué raro...

—Sí, a mí me sorprendió mucho recibirla.

— ¿La tienes ahí?

— ¿Por qué?

—Me gustaría verla.

—Pero, ¿por qué? —pregunte en tono impaciente.

—Porque sí; tú me acabas de decir que es buena, y tengo un amigo que se dedica a la mú sica y le podría interesar.

—No es música clásica.

—Mi amigo no trabaja con música clásica.

—No sé si debería.

— ¿Por qué no? Si te la mandó, es tuya. Y acabas de decirme que te parece lo suficientemen te buena como para aspirar a publicarla.

—Ya lo sé, pero...

— ¿Pero qué?

—Quizás mi opinión no tenga ningún valor.

— ¡No me digas! ¿Es que esa música te trae recuerdos sentimentales que te incapacitan a la hora de juzgarla?

—Qué más da... Al fin y al cabo... —murmure con un suspiro. Después me levante—. Ahora mismo te la traigo.

Cuando Jacob tuvo en sus manos la partitura, la estudió con mucho cuidado, casi con reve rencia.

—Concertó —leyó señalando la palabra que Edward había escrito en la primera hoja—. ¿Qué significa eso? Tú me dijiste que no era una pieza clásica.

—No lo es. Quizás ese sea el título.

—Bueno, ahora que lo dices, es un título bas tante atractivo. Concertó. Es muy sugerente.

—No la perderás, ¿verdad?

—No. Haré fotocopias y te devolveré el origi nal rápidamente. A Quil le daré una copia.

— ¿Quién es Quil?

—Es mi amigo, el que se dedica a la música. Tú déjamelo a mí, y no temas, al fin y al cabo no tienes nada que perder.

Dos días después me encontraba trabajan do en el estudio cuando alguien llamó a la puerta, interrumpiéndome. Al abrir, me quede clavada en el sitio por la impresión.

— ¡Madre!

René, elegantemente vestida, me miro con un vago gesto de impaciencia y entró, sin más.

—No voy a quedarme esperando a que me invites a entrar, cariño —miró a su alrededor—. Así que este es tu pequeño escondite. ¡Qué mono!

— ¿Qué quieres, madre? —Pregunte apoyán dome contra la puerta—. ¿Cómo has sabido dónde vivía? ¿Te dio papá la dirección? No tienes ningún derecho a...

—No seas tonta, cariño —me interrumpió René mientras se paseaba mirando el cuarto con gesto displicente—. Somos parientes, aunque no nos guste. Quería verte; no creo que sea algo tan raro. Tú me importas.

—Vamos a dejarnos de comedias, madre. ¿Por qué has venido? Tú y yo no tenemos nada que decirnos.

—No estoy de acuerdo —René dejó caer su chaqueta sobre el sofá y me miró por encima del hombro—. ¿Me puedo sentar?

Dude, pero como sabía que en realidad no podía negarme, suspire resignada.

—Si quieres... Estaba a punto de preparar café. ¿Te apetece una taza?

—No, yo no quiero nada, cariño —dijo con un pequeño gesto de repugnancia—. Pero tú no dejes de tomarte algo, lo necesitas. ¡Estás delgadísima!

Me acerque al sofá, pero en vez de sentarme junto a mi madre, me apoye en el brazo en actitud tensa. Espere con cierto temor a que mi madre se decidiera a hablar.

—Tu padre me ha dicho que llevas viviendo aquí casi dos meses. Desde que volviste de Forks, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no fuiste a casa?

Mi respuesta fue cortante

—No quería seguir viviendo en casa. Pensé que ya había llegado el momento de independizarme. Ya me doy cuenta de que a ti mi nuevo aparta mento no te ha parecido nada bien, pero a mí me gusta.

—No es precisamente el Ritz, pero tiene cierto encanto bohemio, que es lo que a ti te gusta, ¿no?

—Sí.

—Bien. Me alegro de verte tan contenta. Sabía que pronto se te pasaría el encaprichamiento por Edward.

—Ah ¿sí? Me imagino que tú no tendrás nada que ver con el hecho de que Edward y yo lo hayamos dejado.

— ¡Yo! —Exclamó con aparente conster nación—. Por favor, Bella, no intentes culparme a mí de la desastrosa vida que has llevado. Da gracias porque has salido sin mayores daños. Po dría haber sido un desastre.

— ¿Un desastre?

—Sí, porque lo que hiciste fue absurdo. Te impusiste a él por la fuerza... No, no me mires con esa cara. El mismo me lo ha contado. Insis tiste en quedarte, aun en contra de su voluntad, sabiendo que no tenías nada que hacer. Yo ya te lo había advertido, Edward no es de los que se casan. Imagínate que te hubieras quedado embarazada: ¿qué habrías hecho?

Estuve a punto de contarle toda la verdad, pero me contuvo. René no se enteraría de nada por mí. Si Edward decidía contarle cómo habían vivido aquellos tres meses en la Casa del mar, era problema suyo.

— ¿Quieres decirme algo más, o has terminado ya?

—Todavía tengo algo más que decirte —prosiguió René acaloradamente—. Quería que fue ses la primera en saber que me he ofrecido a tomar a Edward bajo mi protección de nuevo. Contra lo que todo el mundo creía, ha recobrado en gran parte la destreza de sus manos, y aunque le cueste meses, quizás años, volver a tocar profesionalmente, yo vuelvo a tener confianza en él. Hay un osteólogo en Suiza que ha conseguido un extraor dinario éxito con su tratamiento. No sé si te acor darás de David Beckham, el futbolista que se rompió una pierna el año pasado. Pues bien, se puso en manos del doctor Heindrich y ahora lo más probable es que se una al equipo para el mundial. Es un hombre muy listo... Heindrich, claro. Edward tendrá todo el tiempo que quiera para practicar, porque voy a comprarle una casa en Suiza para que no tenga que ir a un hotel. Por supuesto estaré con él siempre que pueda.

Permanecí en silencio mientras duró el largo discurso de mi madre, procurando que mi rostro no regis trara ningún gesto que pudiera delatar mis sen timientos.

René sonrió con petulancia.

—Y bien, ¿es que no tienes nada que decir? Pensé que en el fondo me estarías agradecida. Al fin y al cabo, le estoy devolviendo lo que perdió.

Me sentí palidecer aún más de lo que ya estaba, y a duras penas conseguí decir:

—Lo que tú le hiciste perder, madre.

— ¡Muy bonito! —exclamó René irritada—. Lo que ocurrió... ocurrió. Fue un accidente. Yo cogí el coche sin pensar lo que hacía, lo reconoz co, Pero es que estaba casi enloquecida de pena...

— ¡No! ¡De pena no, de celos! Tú sabías que Edward y yo habíamos estado juntos y no lo pudiste soportar!

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Estaba celosa. ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? Edward me pertenecía a mí, no a ti.

— ¡Las personas no pertenecen a nadie, madre!

—Eso es una interpretación muy ingenua por tu parte. Edward y yo éramos amantes.

— ¡No!

— ¡Sí! Éramos amantes —reafirmó René mirándome con pena—. ¿Es que él te dijo lo contra río? Era de esperar. Tú siempre has sido una chica muy puritana, ¿verdad?

Me puse de pie violentamente y, temblan do, le enseñe la puerta.

—Quiero que te marches, madre. No estoy dispuesta a escuchar esta sarta de mentiras en mi propia casa.

— ¿Mentiras? —Me preguntó René arqueando sus pintadas cejas—. Si verdaderamente creyeras que te estaba mintiendo, no me arrojarías de tu casa.

—Lo único que te importa eres tú misma, ma dre; por encima de todo.

—Tonterías. A mí me importan muchas cosas.

— ¿Te importa Edward?

—Claro que sí. De lo contrario no me gastaría tanto dinero en él.

Me dolía la cabeza. Después de aquello me iba a resultar imposible trabajar.

—No lo sé —dije—. Por favor, quiero que me digas qué es lo que le escribías a Edward en aquella carta. ¿Qué mentiras le decías sobre mí?

—Qué manía te ha entrado con que miento, Bella. Simplemente le escribí la verdad. Algo que tú nunca has hecho.

— ¿Verdad? ¿Qué verdad?

—Lo de tu padre, por supuesto. La verdad es que tardé algún tiempo en darme cuenta, pero al final me imaginé que habías estado protegiendo a Charlie. Es muy propio de ti.

— ¿Pero cómo iba a protegerlo?

—Muy sencillo. No diciéndole a Edward que fue Charlie quien me empujó a cometer aquella locura.

—Pero yo di por hecho que Edward lo sabía. Estaba segura de que tú se lo habías dicho.

—Lo siento, pero no. Además creo que se ha llevado una fuerte impresión al enterarse, sobre todo cuando le expliqué que tú te sentías... cómo decirlo... responsable de lo ocurrido.

En ese momento temblaba de pies a cabeza.

—O sea, que le has venido a decir que yo se lo estaba ocultando.

—Sí, era la verdad.

— ¡No!

René se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Bueno, de todas maneras, ya no me importa. Dadas las circunstancias, era lo mejor que podía haber ocurrido. Su... relación no tenía futu ro. Hiciste muy bien marchándote, porque te has ahorrado muchos sufrimientos.

— ¿Por qué tuviste que mezclarme en tu vida? ¿Por qué no te olvidaste de que yo existía? —ex clame con rabia.

René, que ya estaba abriendo la puerta, se volvió hacia mí.

—Era Laurent quien me empujaba a hacerlo, no lo hacía yo porque quisiera. Ya sabes lo senti mental que es Laurent en lo referente a la familia. Pensaba que era beneficioso desde el punto de vista publicitario que se nos viera juntas.

— ¿Sólo lo hacías por eso?- pregunte sorprendida

-¿Por qué, si no? Yo nunca he sido una mujer maternal. Además tú eso lo sabes muy bien, ¿no, cariño?

* * *

**Chicas el próximo es el gran final, aunque estoy pensando en escribir un epilogo no se que opinen.**

**Saludos y dejen sus reviews.**


	21. Capitulo 20

**Chicas hemos llegado al final. Espero les guste.**

**Los personajes son de S. Meyer y la historia de A. Mather.**

* * *

Capitulo 20

Cuando Jacob fue a visitarme algunos días des pués, había conseguido, con mucho esfuer zo, olvidar aquella desagradable intrusión de mi ma dre. Sin embargo, las palabras de René me asal taban en las noches de insomnio; mi palidez se había acentuado y unas profundas ojeras me ribe teaban los ojos. Mi extrema delgadez empezaba ya a ser alarmante y me daba un aspecto frágil y enfermizo. No cesaba de repetirme que me recupe raría si me ponía a trabajar, y sin embargo mi capacidad creadora brillaba por su ausencia.

La primera reacción de Jacob al verme fue de sincera preocupación.

— ¿Qué diablos has estado haciendo? —excla mó inmediatamente.

No hice caso a su pregunta y le pregunte por qué había ido a verme.

—Pero, ¿necesito un motivo? Te llamaba y no tomabas el teléfono. Dime qué otra cosa podía hacer.

— ¿Eras tú quien llamaba? —pregunte avergonzada—. Yo tenía miedo de que fuera mi madre. Vino hace algunos días y no quería volver a ha blar con ella.

—Ah, ¿sí? No entiendo cómo no se da cuenta de que no tiene nada que hacer contigo y te deja en paz.

No quería hablar más del tema, así que me senté en el sofá y adopte una expresión fingi damente alegre.

—Bueno —dije—. No puedo creerme que no tengas otra cosa mejor que hacer que venir a verme. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

—He venido a devolverte la partitura.

—Ah, la música. Dime, ¿le gustó a tu amigo Quil?

Jacob se recostó en su asiento y cruzó las piernas.

—Sí, de hecho le ha gustado mucho. Le inte resa saber si Cullen ha escrito algo más.

— ¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mí?-le dije poniéndome de pie

—Bueno, se me ocurrió que tú podrías saberlo.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Pregúntaselo a él —dije evasivamente—. Ese asunto no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

—De acuerdo —asintió Jacob en tono conci liador—. Yo le dije a Quil que me parecía que tú no ibas a querer mezclarte en este asunto. Además, la cosa es complicada; Quil conoce a un grupo que quizás estaría dispuesto a interpretar la canción.

—Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Un grupo de música mo derna?

—Exactamente. Por supuesto, el sonido sería bastante diferente al del piano, pero Quil está seguro de que podemos tener un éxito entre manos.

—No creo que sea tan fácil.

—Mira, Bella, hay muchas cosas en las que la suerte juega un papel primordial, y quien te diga lo contrario, se equivoca. Y además muchas veces no cuenta lo que sepas, sino a quien conozcas.

— ¿A quién conozcas?

—Hemos tenido suerte. Quil Ateara es amigo mío, y el Concertó le ha gustado mucho.

Lo mire perpleja. El sello de discos Ateara era uno de los más importantes del momento.

— ¡Quil Ateara!

—Sabía que te gustaría la idea. Entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿Vas a dar luz verde al proyecto?

— ¿Yo? —exclame alarmada—. Jacob, ¡pero esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo! La composición es de Edward, no mía.

—Pero él te la envió.

—Ya.

— ¿Significa eso que te vas a negar?

Apreté la partitura contra mi pecho.

—Yo... no me siento con derecho a tomar esa decisión.

Jacob no podía ocultar su impaciencia; no obs tante, cedió:

—De acuerdo, entonces tendremos que poner nos en contacto con Cullen personalmente, ¿no? Como tú dices, la composición es suya. Se guramente no pondrá tantas objeciones como tú. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que esto puede significar, Bella? Si llega a las listas de éxitos...

—No, Jacob —dije sin poder reprimir un estremecimiento—. Creo que no has comprendi do. René... René vino para decirme que Edward va a volver a trabajar con ella. Ha encontrado un médico en Suiza que podrá ayudarle a recuperar la habilidad perdida en las manos. En cuestión de meses, quizás un año o así, se espera que pueda volver a dedicarse a la interpretación. En tonces no creo que le interese componer ese tipo de música, ¿te das cuenta?

Jacob, que me había escuchado perplejo, se levantó.

— ¿Quieres decir que después de lo ocurrido todavía...?

—Sí —conteste, me ponía enferma sólo con pensarlo.

—Debe de estar loco.

—Quizás sólo sea ambición —dije en voz baja—. Y ahora, ¿te importaría hablar de otra cosa?

Los sábados por la tarde la calle se convertía en un lugar muy bullicioso. No me gustaba salir esos días. Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión no tenía más remedio, ya que me había quedado sin comida y necesitaba comprar la en el supermercado; así que me puse unos va queros, una blusa y baje.

Cuando me aproximaba a la verja del jardín del edificio, vi el coche aparcado al otro lado de la calzada. Era un Volvo plateado. Dentro estaba él.

Mi primera reacción hubiera sido salir corrien do; pero luego lo pensé mejor. No tenía nada que temer de él, pensé indignada. Además, ¿con qué derecho aparecía allí?

—Bella.

Al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba mi nombre Edward abrió la puerta y salió del coche. Note inmediatamente que se movía con mucha más facilidad que antes. Nadie hubiera dicho que sólo seis meses atrás no podía dar un paso sin muletas.

—Edward, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —le pregunte.

Edward apretó los labios.

—Ya lo descubrirás. O sea, que ésta es tu casa, ¿no? ¿En qué piso vives?

—En el primero. La casa tiene ocho aparta mentos: dos en el bajo, dos en el primer piso...

—Ya me hago una idea —dijo Edward avanzando hacia la verja—. ¿Entramos?

—No. No sé por qué has venido aquí, Edward, pero preferiría que no entraras. Tú y yo no tene mos nada más que decirnos, y la verdad...

— ¡Bella! —exclamó respirando fatigosamente—. ¡No puedes hacerme esto! Cuando tú viniste a mi casa yo te dejé entrar. ¿No crees que me debes el mismo trato?

—Aquello fue diferente, porque me desmayé en tu puerta y no tuviste más remedio.

— ¿Es que te gustaría que yo repitiera la esce na? No me sería difícil. El viaje hasta Phoenix me ha dejado agotado. La pierna me está doliendo mucho.

Lance una mirada de impotencia y des pués me volví hacia él.

—Edward, ¿por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué quie res verme? Yo... René me ha contado lo que piensas hacer. Si vienes a darme alguna explica ción, prefiero no oírte. Todo ha terminado entre nosotros. Me alegro de que a ti te hayan salido tan bien las cosas al final.

—Por favor, ¿entramos? —me dijo con rude za; pero su voz sonaba débil.

Una vez arriba, apenas podía dominar mis nervios.

— ¿Te apetece una copa? —pregunte—. Sólo puedo ofrecerte jerez o café.

—No, gracias. Ven y siéntate —dijo señalando el sitio junto a él—. Quiero hablar contigo.

Me humedecí los labios ansiosamente.

—Mira, Edward...

—He dicho que vengas a sentarte —repitió él con fría solemnidad—. Parece que te vas a caer de un momento a otro. Me doy cuenta de que quizás yo sea el responsable de tu mal aspecto; por eso quiero hablar contigo.

— ¿Qué? —pregunte horrorizada—. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Que... que quizás tú seas el responsa ble de mi mal aspecto? ¿Quién te ha dicho eso? ¿Mi madre? ¡Dios mío! Hace falta tener sangre fría...

— ¡Tranquilízate, Bella! —Me dijo poniéndose de pie e inclinándose sobre mí—. Sé que lo estoy haciendo mal...

— ¡Sí! ¡Sí!

Mi cuerpo temblaba de pies a cabeza, con una mez cla de cólera y desesperación; cólera, porque él se había creído en el derecho de ir a verme para ofrecerme unas palabras de disculpa; y desespera ción porque, hasta aquel momento, había mante nido la secreta esperanza de que René me hubiera mentido a pesar de todo.

— ¡Vete! Tu... tu amante ya me ha explicado la situación con pelos y señales, así que...

— ¡Ella no es mi amante! —Exclamó Edward tomándome por los brazos y atrayéndome hacia él con fuerza—. Por el amor de Dios, Bella, eso ya lo solucionamos —me pasó la mano por el cuello para obligarme a volver el rostro hacia él—. Quería decirte lo que pasa en realidad antes de que lle gásemos a este extremo, pero no me dejas otra elección.

Entonces, aprovechándose del momento de confusión, me besó. Me debatí desesperada mente y le mordí los labios hasta que sentí el sabor de su sangre. Pero él continuó insistiendo, con furia, abriéndose paso con la lengua, hasta que la debilidad y el deseo que latía en mi convirtieron mi pánico en pasión. Deje de arañar le y hundí las uñas en sus hombros, abandonán dome entre sus brazos.

Como si hubiera sentido mi rendición, Edward aflojó la presión de su boca, y el beso se hizo suave y sensual. Deslizó entonces las manos desde mis hombros hasta la cintura, buscando bajo la blusa el contacto de mi piel. Después tocó mis labios con infinita suavidad, rodeándolos primero con pequeños besos antes de apoderarse con avi dez de mi boca. Comprendí de pronto con desesperación que me estaba dejando seducir.

— ¡Eres un bastardo! —grite cuando pude se parar mi boca de la suya, volviendo la cabeza.

Pero Edward no estaba dispuesto a dejarme escapar tan fácilmente.

— ¿Por qué soy un bastardo? —inquirió agarrándome con una mano por la nuca, mientras con la otra me sujetaba el puño con el que intentaba golpearlo—. ¿No me decías tú a mí que no creyera las mentiras de René? ¡Pues ahora eres tú quien las toma al pie de la letra!

— ¡No intentes cambiar de tema! —Grite retorciéndome con todas mis fuerzas—. ¿Qué quie res de mí, Edward? ¿Qué tipo de hombre eres tú? No me quieres; me echaste de tu casa. ¿Por qué vuel ves ahora, cuando todo ha terminado entre no sotros?

—Tú no crees eso, ni yo tampoco —replicó él con voz dura—. Si me dejaras explicarte...

— ¿Explicarte? —Le interrumpí—. ¿Ex plicar qué? ¿Tus razones para aceptar la oferta de René? ¿Que te vas a marchar a vivir a Suiza...?

— ¡Yo no me voy a Suiza!- grito pero yo no lo escuchaba.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Edward? ¿Es que te remuerde la conciencia? Pues no, no te preocupes; ¡ha sido culpa mía! ¡Debí darme cuenta de que estaba mi madre antes que yo!

Edward me liberó de pronto y yo que no lo esperaba, estuve a punto de perder el equilibrio y caer. Lo vi dirigirse hacia el sofá con paso vacilante, arrastrando la pierna. Cuando llegó, se dejó caer con tal cansancio que me deje convencer.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Exclame a la defen siva, dándome cuenta de que estaba a punto de rendirme otra vez—. No puedes quedarte aquí. Tengo... tengo que trabajar. Oh, Edward, ¿por qué me atormentas de esta manera? ¿Qué quieres que diga? ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Cásate conmigo —me dijo con firmeza.

— ¿Que... qué has dicho? —exclame, in capaz de creer lo que acababa de oír.

—Que te cases conmigo —repitió él como si estuviera hablando del tiempo.

—Pero... ¿no te das cuenta de que es una cruel dad burlarte así de las personas? ¡Márchate in mediatamente! Si esto es una treta que has urdido con mi madre...

— ¡Por el amor de Dios olvídate de tu madre! Me has preguntado qué quería y te lo he dicho. Y ahora te aconsejo que pienses cuidadosamente tu respuesta antes de dármela, porque no te lo voy a volver a pedir nunca más.

No pude sostenerle la mirada.

—Edward, por favor...

—Te lo voy a repetir una vez más: quiero casarme contigo. ¿Te convences ahora?

Sentía un nudo en la garganta.

—Pero... no entiendo. ¿Y René?

— ¿Qué pasa con René?

—Me ha dicho que va a arreglar las cosas para que puedas volver a tocar. Me habló de un espe cialista suizo que es capaz de hacer milagros. ¿Es que no es verdad?

—Sí, no dudo que exista tal médico, pero si te hubieras molestado en escucharme sabrías que no pienso ir a Suiza. Seguramente René te dijo muchas cosas, la mayoría de ellas, falsas.

No podía dar crédito a mis oídos.

— ¿Quieres decir... que ella no te ha visto?

—Sí —asintió Edward—, vino a verme; es más, yo mismo la invité.

— ¿Que tú la invitaste? —pregunte sor prendida.

—Sí. Siéntate aquí conmigo y te lo contaré.

— ¿A tu lado? —pregunte con cierta aprensión.

— ¿Por qué no? —me dijo con una sonrisa irónica—. ¿O es que todavía me tienes miedo?

—No, yo... bueno, ¿por qué no?

Me senté procurando mantener una pru dente distancia en previsión de lo que pudiera ocurrir. Pero Edward fue más rápido y se pegó a mí tranquilamente.

—Bien, Bella. Empecemos por el principio. ¿Te acuerdas de la carta de René que viste?

Pensé que aquella pregunta era estúpida; ¡cómo la iba a olvidar! Asentí y espere con ansiedad a que él continuara.

—Supongo que René ya te habrá contado lo que me decía en aquella carta.- volví a asentir. —Bien —agregó Edward—. Entonces podrás ima ginar cómo me sentí yo al leerla... Enterarme así de que habías venido a Forks sólo porque tu madre te lo pidió.

— ¿Qué? —exclame fuera de mí. Edward lanzó un suspiro.

—Me acabas de decir que sabías qué decía aquella carta.

Pero no podía articular palabra, me limi taba a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro.

— ¡No lo comprendo! —exclame—. Eso no fue lo que René me contó. Ella me dijo que tú estabas furioso conmigo porque yo te había ocultado que mi padre la incitó a... cometer aquella locura.

— ¿Tu padre?

—Sí, estarás enterado de que papá fue a ver a mi madre aquella noche, en cuanto René volvió de Italia. Él... le contó que habíamos estado juntos, que la estabas engañando. Quería separarnos a toda costa.

— ¿Te refieres a la noche del accidente? —me pre guntó.

—Sí.

—Pero si yo ya lo sabía —dijo entonces Edward perplejo—. Me lo dijo tu madre un par de días después del accidente. Entró a la fuerza en mi habitación del hospital, aun sabiendo que yo no quería verla. Parecía pesarosa... y era cierto, estoy convencido. Tu madre se arrepintió de lo que había hecho un segundo después de que ocurrie ra, pero ya era tarde.

— ¿Entonces...? —pregunte, aun no salía de mi asombro.

—Es lo que te estoy diciendo —repuso Edward retirándome el pelo de la frente con un gesto ines peradamente tierno—. Bella, necesito que me di gas si viniste a Forks porque te lo pidió René.

— ¡No! —exclame vehementemente—. Pero si ella no quería que fuera contigo; intentó convencerme de que perdía el tiempo.

La expresión de Edward se suavizó al momento.

— ¡Aja! Entonces, ¿por qué viniste?

—Lo sabes perfectamente. Edward, si esto es...

—No saques conclusiones todavía —me dijo, había estado acariciándome el pelo casi dis traídamente y deslizó la mano hasta mi nuca—. Déjame contarte cómo fue.

—Si quieres... —-murmure.

—Necesito decírtelo. Aunque en realidad pre feriría hacer algo más placentero.

— ¡Edward!

Lo mire entre el temblor y la protesta, incapaz de resistirme, mientras Edward me introducía un dedo entre los labios, acariciando su húmedo interior.

—Bien —continúo—. Cuando llegaste a la Casa del Mar aquel día, yo ya te quería, pero no te lo dije porque no me pareció justo para ti. Estaba prácticamente inválido y pensaba... inclu so pienso ahora que tú estabas motivada por la compasión.

— ¡No!

Edward me apretó fuertemente la rodilla, como si quisiera tranquilizarme.

—No hace falta que me lo digas; ahora ya sé que no se trataba de eso, entonces estaba tan apenado por mí mismo que me resultaba más fácil creer en tu compasión que en tu amor.

—Pero no me dijiste que me marchara —mur mure sin querer.

Él sonrió.

— ¿Cómo iba a echarte? Cada vez que te mar chabas a Phoenix a ver a ese Black, yo me quedaba enfermo de celos.

—Por eso intentabas presionarme para que me marchara por mi propia voluntad, ¿no?

—Bueno, pensé que si lograba que te cansaras de mí, siempre me quedaría el consuelo de creer que tú realmente no me querías... ¿comprendes?

Moví la cabeza lentamente.

—No puedo.

— ¿Por qué? ¿No me crees? ¿Se te ocurre alguna otra razón para que te dejara quedarte? Sobre todo después de que mi abuelo se metiera por medio.

—Yo... llegué a pensar que me odiabas y que me culpabas de lo ocurrido.

— ¿Odiarte? —Me dijo Edward elevando la mirada—. Pero, amor mío, tú no sabes lo difícil que era para mí no tocarte...

Me estremecí.

— ¿Y la carta?

—Ah, sí, la carta. Llegó en el momento crucial; de haberlo sabido, René no lo podría haber hecho mejor. Aquella tarde, antes de que Ángela llegara, yo había decidido declararme. ¡Demonios! Si no nos hubiera interrumpido, habría dejado a un lado todas mis cautelas... Acababas de descubrir que yo había vuelto a tocar el piano... no te lo dije antes porque quería hacerlo lo mejor posible para darte una sorpresa, y necesitaba tiempo. Después... ya sabes lo que pasó: llegó la carta de René y yo no estaba en condiciones de leerla con serenidad y distinguir lo verdadero de lo falso... Me comporté como un loco y tú te marchaste.

— ¡Pero si me marché es porque tú me dijiste que me fuera!

—No era la primera vez que te lo pedía —me dijo suavemente—. ¿Por qué las otras veces no me obedeciste y entonces sí?

—Supongo... que porque en esa ocasión te ha bía escrito René. Pero dime, ¿por qué luego le pediste que fuera a verte?

—Porque tenía que dejar claro de una vez para siempre que nuestra asociación de intereses había terminado.

—Pero ella vino a mi casa…

—Después de haber hablado conmigo, claro. No me extraña, tu madre es una mujer rencorosa. Como había fracasado conmigo, tenía que hacerte daño a ti a cambio.

—Pero... —dije en tono vacilante—. ¿Le contaste que yo me quedé en Forks en contra de tu voluntad?

—Sí. Cuando me contó la historia de que había sido ella quien te había convencido para que fue ras conmigo, yo le dije que no lo creía. La prueba era que tú no te habías querido marchar aun a pesar mío. Eso le dije.

— ¡Ah! ¿Y qué pasó entonces?

Edward suspiró.

—Se marchó; no sin antes lanzar imprecacio nes y amenazas, pero los dos sabíamos que no tenían ya razón de ser. En nuestra relación los sentimientos nunca habían contado para nada. No te creas lo que pueda haberte dicho.

—Lo sé. Te creo a ti. Pero Edward, ¿por qué has tardado tanto en venir?

Edward me miraba insistentemente, mientras me acariciaba el muslo con ternura.

—Porque antes tenía que demostrarme a mí mismo ciertas cosas. Te envié mi pieza de música para que fueras comprendiendo que te quería, pero como no recibía contestación...

— ¿Es que la esperabas?

—Sí, tenía que empezar a saber algo de ti. Sin embargo, tu ausencia me obligó a llevar a cabo una idea que tú misma me habías dado.

-¿Yo?

—Sí, tú —replicó con una mirada ardien te—. La música... ¿no te acuerdas?

--¿Intentaste publicarla?

—Sí, no exactamente la pieza que te había enviado, sino otras.

— ¿Y qué te dijeron? —pregunte ex pectante.

—Bueno... no es tan fácil, pero al menos me he puesto en contacto con ese mundillo y he hecho amigos.

— ¡No acudirías a Quil Ateara!

—No. Hablé con Erick Yorkie. Nos habíamos visto en Italia. Vino al club una noche, poco después de que yo conociera a René, y me escuchó tocar algunas canciones mías. Me dijo que si alguna vez me quería dedicar a componer en serio, me pusiera en contacto con él. Pero ya sabes cómo es la gente... Te prometen cosas. Yo no tenía muchas esperanzas, pero resulta que le han gustado las dos canciones que le envié y está dispuesto a grabar él mismo una de ellas.

— ¡Oh, Edward!

Estaba maravillada. Erick Yorkie era uno de los cantantes más famosos del momento

—Qué bien, ¿verdad? —exclamó Edward. Y en tono suplicante, añadió—: Entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿Me perdonas por todo?

— ¡Pero Edward! Si siempre has sabido que te amo. Por favor, bésame. Te prometo que esta vez no te detendré.

.

.

.

.

.

—Así que este es tu dormitorio —murmuró Edward, incorporándose sobre la almohada—. Es muy bonito. Al entrar no lo he apreciado, porque estaba demasiado ocupado mirándote a ti...

Esboce una sonrisa, y me acurruque contra él por debajo de las sábanas. Me resultaba difícil creer tanta felicidad.

Edward me retiró el pelo empapado de sudor de la frente.

—Estás muy pálida, Bella. Tenemos que hacer algo. ¿A ti te gusta Miami? He pensado que po dríamos pasar parte de nuestra luna de miel en Jacksonville. Después Erick nos ha invitado a su casa de California.

Edward besaba mi cuello y yo lo deje con delicia.

— ¡Con tal de estar contigo me da igual cual quier parte!

—Lo mismo pienso yo. Oye, Bella... ese Quil Ateara que has mencionado antes, ¿quién es?

—El mismo de los discos Ateara.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y cómo es que le conoces?

—Jacob es amigo suyo, y le enseñó la canción que me mandaste. Y, bueno... Ateara quiere pro ducirla. Jacob vino el otro día a proponérmelo, pero me negué.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque era tuya, no mía. Le dije a Jacob que hablara directamente contigo.

—Pero si yo te la había dado —repuso —. ¿Sabes? Creía que quizás el título te persuadiría para volver.

—Concertó... ¿por qué?

—Porque es una pieza en tres movimientos —murmuró Edward apoyando la cabeza sobre mis senos—. Tú y yo habíamos compartido los dos primeros... Faltaba el tercero.

Me estremecí de placer al sentir su boca hú meda en mi pecho.

— ¡Oh, Edward! Ámame—dije apenas sin aliento.

Y mis movimientos fueron una invitación vo luptuosa que Edward no pudo resistir.

* * *

**Bueno espero les haya gustado. **

**Dejen Reviews**

**Saludos.**

**Pd. Si quieren epilogo dejen muchos reviews. jejeje**


End file.
